Deja al amor salir
by Angel red
Summary: Miles de confusiones suceden en la Torre T, nuevos sentimientos que salen a la luz, sentimientos nunca antes imaginados...podran esos sentimientos ser correspondidos?...descúbranlo! RaeXBB 4 ever!
1. Qué me sucede?

Deja al amor salir (R&BB)

_Hola lectores, aquí les escribo un fic que surgió en mí de improviso ^ ^. Espero que les guste, a medida que vaya escribiendo acepto consejos y críticas, no soy muy experta en estas cosas pero me voy a esforzar para que me salga bien ^ ^. Por cierto, a los que les gusta RobxStar, no me culpen, cada uno tiene sus gustos y sinceramente a mí…no me gustan mucho como pareja, de la que sí soy fan Nª1 es de RaexBB, espero (como muchas otras personas) que cuando continúen la serie ellos terminen juntos….BBxRae 4 ever!!!, además me gustan otras parejas de las cuales ya se van a ir dando cuenta más adelante. Y no se preocupen, prometo terminar la historia, porque supongo que, como a mí, no les gustan los fics incompletos y prometo no tardarme más de un mes en terminarlo. Disfruten el fic…es muy cómico ^ ^. Saludos a todos. Att. ANGEL RED_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_.. _

**Qué me sucede?**

Era una tarde tranquila en la Torre T, todos realizaban sus cosas habituales. Pero había algo fuera de lo habitual.

Una chica de piel gris estaba encerrada en su cuarto y no había salido desde el inicio del día hasta el poner del sol, ni siquiera para comer algo. Ella estaría…quién sabe? Haciendo lo que siempre hacía… meditar, leer. Tratar de alcanzar el control total de sus poderes, etc, etc.

Ninguno de sus amigos quería molestarla, ya que sabían que no tenía caso preguntarle nada cuando algo raro le pasaba y hace mucho que ni lo intentaban. A excepción de uno. Aunque todos sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, solo era uno el que se arriesgaba a hacer algo… o al menos lo intentaba, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados como los otros, él quería, necesitaba saber si algo malo le pasaba y hacer algo para ayudarla… para verla feliz.

Toc Toc

_….

Toc Toc

_....

_Raven? Soy yo… puedo hablar contigo?

_....

_Raven?

_Qué quieres?

_Qué quiero? Saber si estás bien, eso quiero

_Por qué quieres saber?

_Raven, no has comido nada en todo el día y eso no te va ha hacer bien…

_Chico Bestia, no tengo hambre. Necesito meditar

_Deberías comer algo. Me preocupa que te pongas débil o te enfermes. Además estando débil no vas a poder meditar bien y…

_Tú que sabes!!!

_Yo solo…

_Vete!! No necesito que nadie me diga cómo debo manejar mis poderes y menos tú

_UU Perdón por preocuparme…. De todas formas te dejo tu bandeja aquí…por si tienes hambre…, adiós.

Raven no dijo nada, se quedó ahí oyendo como se alejaba y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Ella estaba sentada en su cama mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un campo de batalla.

_Muy bien hecho, señorita simpatía!! – dijo con sarcasmo Felicidad – con eso vas arreglar las cosas aquí!!.

_Cómo pudiste ser tan mala con él?- dijo triste Timidez

_Sí! Él solo se preocupa por nos… por ti!!- le reprochó valentía

_Déjenme tranquila! – dijo Raven

_No vas a estar tranquila hasta que encontremos la solución a todo este caos – dijo Sabiduría mientras ojeaba un libro como buscando algo de información

_ Ya encontraste algo sobre lo que está sucediendo en mi cabeza?- preguntó preocupada Raven

_Ehm… según mis cálculos y por la información que he encontrado, cierto sentimiento que está siendo suprimido desde hace tiempo quiere ser liberado- respondió la Raven de capucha amarilla.

_Cuál?

_No lo sé

_Arhg!- se quejó Raven

_Tengo hambre!!- dijo una d sus personalidades, cuya capucha era naranja

_No molestes!!! Estamos en medio de una crisis y tú piensas en comer?!!- la regañó la verdadera Raven

_Con hambre no se puede pensar- dijo Tonta

_Ashh!!- dijo resignada Raven

Raven abrió la puerta y vio en el suelo una bandeja azul en la que habían una taza de té de hierbas, huevo y tocino (por cierto no eran falsos), waffles con miel y panqué. Raven se sorprendió mucho al ver lo bien preparado que se veía todo, de verlo solo le dio más hambre, entonces alzó la bandeja y la metió a su cuarto.

En su cuarto examinaba mejor el contenido de la bandeja y lo primero que agarró fue la taza de té.

_Si él lo hizo de seguro está horrible – pensó Raven mientras miraba la taza, pero aún pensando eso, lo probó.

En el momento que lo probó quedó aún más sorprendida. El té estaba hecho a la perfección, tal como ella lo hacía, o al menos así sabía.

_Desde cuando chico Bestia sabe preparar té?- pensó en voz alta, extrañada, pero luego sacó esas ideas de la cabeza y después de comer se puso a meditar de nuevo para tratar de ordenar su mente.

Como se dijo antes, la cabeza de Raven estaba hecho un campo de batalla, todo era desorden, sus personalidades iban de un lado a otro y en ese lugar (Nevermore) se estaba abriendo un espacio vacío al atravesar un portal, lo que hacía que los espacios de cada personalidad se desordenaran.

Raven se concentraba lo más que podía, pero no era capaz de encontrar el orden y la serenidad que quería, y hace unos días se había dado cuenta de algo… que el desorden de su cabeza crecía más con la presencia de Chico Bestia, no sabía porque exactamente y prefirió no averiguarlo, así que por eso se encerró en su cuarto todo el día, para evitarlo… pero al parecer eso no funcionó.

_Ay!! Qué me pasa?!- se quejaba Raven agarrándose la cabeza con una mano,

En la sala

Robin revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia en busca de algo sospechoso.

_Limpio, limpio, limpio, limpio- repetía Robin mientras pasaba de una cámara a otra en la pantalla, indicando diferentes lugares de Jump City. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero él igual seguía ahí, pasando por las mismas imágenes ya más de cinco veces (que loco paranoico, no?).

Mientras tanto Starfire lo observaba desde atrás sentada en una silla. Ella lo miraba un poco melancólica. Desde el viaje a Tokio, ellos habían sido novios, pero Robin no era del tipo de novio que se preocupaba por los detalles lindos y románticos que a ella le gustaban tanto, o que le gustaría. Su relación no había ido muy bien que digamos, a Robin no le gustaba mucho salir y si no era ella la que lo invitaba, él no lo hacía. A veces pensaba que él estaba más enamorado de los villanos que de ella (es un decir ;P). Starfire lo sigue mirando y suspira.

_ Por eso nuestra relación no funcionó- dijo ella en voz baja

Sí, no funcionó, Starfire decidió terminar con él antes de que él lo hiciera, y eso fue hace un mes y aunque aún no lo había superado por completo, ya se estaba recuperando. Decidieron seguir siendo amigos, como era de suponerse. Y ella dejó de ser tan cariñosa como solía ser incluso antes de ser novios. Es más, el gusto hacia él estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Aún lo quería mucho, pero como amigo ahora.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que entraba en la sala, al ver a esa persona cabizbaja y triste, ella se preocupó.

_Chico Bestia? Estás bien?- preguntó ella

_Sí, Star, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado ^^- respondió él con una sonrisa fingida

Ella se percató de que su amigo no estaba bien de verdad, y a ella no le gustaba verlo así. Y sabía cómo alegrarlo.

_Ven, gatito. Ven para que te arrulle en mis brazos- dijo la joven tamaraneana extendiendo sus brazos hacia Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia sonrió y se transformó en un tierno gatito verde. Starfire lo tomó en sus brazos y mientras lo acariciaba él ronroneaba. A Chico Bestia le gustaba ese tipo de atención que le brindaba la hermosa pelirroja, ella no le permitía estar triste. Él no se incomodaba ya que era su amiga y sabía que ella era de las chicas a las que les encantan los animalitos tiernos. A Starfire le gustaba la compañía de su verde amigo, quien siempre la alegraba de muchas formas, a ella le gustaba su personalidad, era casi como la suya, eran muy semejantes. A ella le encantaba arrullar al gatito verde en sus brazos, que muchas veces se quedaba dormido en su falda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Cómo estuvo el primer capi? Les gustó? Espero que sí, pronto viene el próximo capi, la cosa se va a ir poniendo interesante, ya verán, algunas personas de la torre se van a ir dando cuenta de que dentro tienen sentimientos ocultos….sentimientos diferentes que pronto surgirán y se revelarán. No se lo pierdan!!!!, dejen reviews please, quiero saber su opinión, en verdad me interesa, que tengan un lindo día ^^_

_Abrazos!!!!!!_


	2. El gatito verde

**El Gatito Verde**

Ya eran las Ocho de la noche y Raven no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Con el alimento que Chico bestia le trajo se sentía mejor. Ella seguía queriendo ordenar su mente, permanecía de ojos cerrados, pero no podía concentrarse, de vez en cuando abría un ojo y miraba hacia la bandeja.

_Él es tan tierno – se escuchó una voz en su mente

_Felicidad! No digas tonterías!- dijo Raven

_Yo no dije nada, pero pienso lo mismo- contestó la parte rosa

Raven no le dio importancia. Se sentía algo sedienta y resolvió salir de su habitación a tomar algo de agua. Raven salió y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos los demás. Ella entró sin decir nada y sin hacer ningún ruido, al entrar vio lo que era usual: Robin revisando las cámaras de seguridad, Cyborg devorando un enorme sándwich, Starfire arrullando a un gato verde……… UN GATO VERDE??!!

_OO…  
_Hola amiga Raven, que bueno que saliste de tu encierro, debes tener hambre, quieres que te prepare un Quernec?- dijo amable la alienígena al ver la mirada de la chica gótica fija en ella, o más bien en su gato.

_Hm… no- reaccionó Raven, pero sin quitar los ojos del verde animalito – solo quería tomar agua – se dirigió al freeze – Ehm… alguna novedad?

_No, nada…todavía- contestó el líder

Raven sacó una botella de agua, pero no dejaba de mirar al gatito verde que dormía en los brazos de Starfire.

_No te parece lindo, Raven?- preguntó Starfire refiriéndose al gato en su falda, dándose cuenta de la mirada fija de su amiga sobre él.

_Sí, los gatos verdes son muy tiernos- dijo con sarcasmo la chica gótica, desviando su mirada y sentándose para leer.

La tamaraneana se dio cuenta del sarcasmo y solo levantó los hombros. Luego se puso de pie con el gatito en brazos y se dirigía a la puerta.

_A dónde vas?- preguntó de repente Raven, cerrando su libro.

_Voy a dejar al chico-gatito en su cama, como siempre lo hago ^^- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

_Ah…. _¿Cómo siempre lo hago?_ – se extrañó

Entonces Starfire salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Chico Bestia, lo dejó en su cama, lo acarició un poco más con una tierna sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Luego se levantó para irse y antes de cruzar la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirarlo una vez más y salió del cuarto.

Starfire cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, luego se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañera encapuchada en frente.

_Hola amiga Raven

_Él… está durmiendo?- preguntó Raven mirando a la puerta que daba a la habitación del chico verde.

_Quién? Chico Bestia? Sí, él está durmiendo ^^. Qué querías con él? Ôò

_Yo… sólo quería… agradecerle por la bandeja de comida que me llevó

_OO él te llevó una bandeja de comida?

_Sí

_Ha, Ha, Ha - rió divertida- Qué gracioso - dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos

_ò ó Qué es gracioso?

_Tú no acostumbras a agradecerle a Chico bestia nada de lo que hace por ti- dijo Starfire con ojos de reproche

_Yo…

_Como sea - la interrumpió- Chico bestia está durmiendo tranquilamente, si es posible por favor te pido que pases flotando y no caminando, para que no lo despiertes, OK? ^.^- sonrió la pelirroja y se fue volando.

_Ò Ó* A mí nadie me dice qué hacer!!! Y menos si es para no despertar al perezoso de Chico Bestia!! Si yo quiero caminar, camino!!- dijo enojada Raven, claro que Starfire ya se había ido.

Entonces Raven, apretando sus dientes, furiosa con un brillo blanco en sus ojos dio pasos fuertes (a propósito) en camino a su habitación… pero aún así él no se despertó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Hola, como están? Sé que este capi fue cortito (demasiado ¬¬) pero es que en el cole molestan los exámenes, pero esperen, el próximo viene pronto, la situación se pondrá más enredada que nunca…Muahahaaha….¬ ¬ como sea, no sean flojitos y dejen reviews ^ ^, quiero saber sus opiniones y sus ideas también, en el próximo capi Star le dice algo a raven que la deja totalmente desconcertada…qué será?.... Leánlo y lo sabrán … que la pasen bien, Xau_


	3. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Al día siguiente, Raven se despertó con los ánimos de siempre (o sea con casi nada de ánimo ¬¬) y se sentó. Ella creyó que se había levantado a las seis como de costumbre, pero al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que…

_OO Diez y media!!!!- dijo sorprendida, ella nunca se levantaba tan tarde, y se sentía algo decepcionada.

Entonces salió corriendo de su cuarto para llegar a la sala y verificar que su reloj no esté mal en la hora fijándose en el reloj de pared de la sala. Pero justo cuando salió y corrió deprisa por el pasillo se chocó con algo….o con alguien.

_Auch – se quejaba Chico Bestia, que había caído al suelo por el impacto, agarrando su cabeza con una mano. Luego abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un par de ojos violetas, mirándolo con la misma expresión de sorpresa que la de él.

_Raven? O///O – Chico Bestia estaba en el suelo con los codos apoyados al piso para amortiguar…y Raven… ella estaba encima de él, con los brazos sobre su pecho. Ahí se quedaron, mirándose fijamente, ninguno de los dos se movía, nunca había estado tan cerca, al menos no con los ojos interconectados así, ambos sintieron como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo pero… por qué?...acaso… había algún sentimiento que ellos desconozcan….tal vez Raven no tenga ni idea… pero CB sabía perfectamente la razón….su sentimiento. Chico Bestia no sabía qué hacer, solo esperó a que ella se levante… pero ella no se levantaba.

_Ehm… Bu-buenos días- dijo el chico sonrojado con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras que ella seguía sobre él, mirándolo.

Después de lo que le dijo Raven despertó de su shock, se levantó rápidamente y se puso de pie nervioso y sonrojado como nunca. Se puso su capucha. Chico Bestia se paró.

_Acabas de levantarte? Entonces no necesito mirar el reloj para saber que es tarde- dijo la chica en su tono de voz habitual, desviando la mirada de los ojos esmeralda del chico.

_Yo no acabo de levantarme, yo me levanté a las ocho, aunque no lo creas. Creo que es porque ayer me acosté temprano ^ ^, ni siquiera lo recuerdo…- dijo mientras hacía cara de pensativo como tratando de recordar.

_Sí, porque tú ayer te dormiste temprano… sobre la falda de Starfire!!- dijo enojada ella con los brazos cruzados.

_OO.-CB se quedó callado pero luego se acordó de eso. - Ah, sí! ^.^ Ya me acuerdo. Es que ella parece tener manos de hada, yo me quedo dormido en un minuto…- dijo sonriente el titán verde sin percatarse de la cara que ponía Raven (la cual no era de felicidad exactamente) - … Sabes? El otro día ella y yo…

_A mí no me interesa lo que hagas con Starfire!!!- dijo enojada y apretando los dientes, y se fue dejando a Chico bestia con la boca abierta.

_OO- Acaso… dije algo malo?- pensó confundido, parado en el mismo lugar.

Raven fue a desayunar y como era de esperarse no había nadie en la mesa. Después de terminar su desayuno y lavar su plato, se dispuso a leer, entonces una chica alta de cabellos largos y rojos entró feliz.

_Raven!! Buenos días amiga!!!- gritó Starfire feliz (más de lo normal) .

_Buenos días – dijo Raven sin nada de entusiasmo

_Qué bueno que te encuentro!!- se acerca volando – Tengo que contarte algo!!.

_Que bien- dijo la chica gótica con la misma expresión con voz sarcástica sin mirar a su amiga entusiasmada.

_Vamos a mi cuarto para que platiquemos!!- la agarró de su mano para llevarla, pero Raven se paró.

_Starfire…tengo que hacer algunas cosas y…- Raven inventaría cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de la famosa "charla de chicas".

_Oh, por favor Raven :3 - suplicó la chica- Es muy importante para mí y tú eres mi mejor amiga.

_Está bien, pero que sea rápido. _Detesto_ _que uses eso de "mejor amiga"_- Starfire se la llevó rápidamente a su cuarto.

Ya una vez en la habitación, Raven se sentó con el libro en mano, Starfire se veía muy alegre y agitada a la vez, volaba feliz de un lado a otro.

_Dime ahora qué es lo que te pasa- dijo Raven ya que veía que Star no decía nada y ella no tenía tiempo que perder.

_Oh, Amiga Raven!!! Acabo de darme cuenta que llevo dentro de mí un gran sentimiento!! – dijo la pelirroja juntando sus manos en su pecho y dando vueltas volando en el mismo lugar.

_Un sentimiento?- preguntó Raven sin mucho interés

_Sí!! Un lindo sentimiento!! Me gusta alguien muy especial!!- dijo emocionada

Raven levantó la vista de su libro y la miró

__Yo ya sabía que le gustaba Robin, pero eso no es novedad para nadie y menos para ella, por qué dice que acaba de darse cuenta? – _pensaba confundida Raven

_De quién hablas? – preguntó Raven levantando una ceja

_Es….- hizo una pausa como creando suspenso - … CHICO BESTIA!!! – gritó Star abriendo los brazos de alegría

En cuanto el cerebro de Raven captó el nombre del chico que le gustaba a Starfire explotaron cosas en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño…donde estaba el pobre de Cyborg (el cual se llevó el susto de su vida). Pero Starfire no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba muy emocionada para hacerlo.

_Chi-Chico Be-Bestia? OO – preguntó Raven, no creía en lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

_Sí!!! No es genial?!!

_Pe-pero, yo creí que te gustaba Robin

_Bien dijiste, "me gustaba", pero me di cuenta de que no somos muy compatibles…y tú lo sabes

_Pe- pero…

_En cambio con CB es diferente

_Pe-pero él es… verde

_Ôò Eh?, Ha, ha, ha, ha ^ ^- rió divertida- Y eso qué tiene? Yo soy naranja y… además eso lo deja aún más lindo! Tiene una piel tan suave… ^^

__ò ó Lo ha estado tocando?!_- pensó ella…enojada

_Estoy feliz! ^ ^- decía Star mientras alzaba a Silky

_ Pero él es bajito y flacucho – seguía tratando de convencer a Star

_amiga Raven, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado – dijo extrañada- Chico bestia está de mi tamaño y en cuanto a lo "flacucho" como dices, suponiendo que quieres decir débil o fuera de forma, él no está más así… él ahora está muy guapo!!, tiene esos músculos discreta y perfectamente formados… debido a que ha intensificado su entrenamiento físico.

_Intensificado? Desde cuándo?!

_Pues… recuerdas la conversación de los chicos hace un mes sobre apariencia física?...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Robin estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, Starfire y Raven están sentadas desayunando, luego entra el chico mitad robot…_

__Buenos días pequeñín! Algo nuevo?- preguntó Cyborg al ver a su amigo leyendo el periódico_

_A Robin no le gustaba mucho que lo llamen "pequeñín" o mejor dicho no le gustaba nada, lo hacía sentir… pues… pequeño (TT) _

__Por qué siempre me dices así? – dijo Robin con un tono de fastidio_

__Eh? Así cómo?- preguntó confundido Cy ya que le había dicho eso sin darse cuenta_

__Eso, de "pequeñín"_

__Porque… lo eres ^^- dijo en tono divertido…sabía que no le gustaba_

__No lo soy!_

__Para mí, sí- dijo parándose a su lado para que Robin note la diferencia de…altura (que malo, no? ^^)_

__ Pero por qué me dices a mí así si yo no soy el más pequeño del grupo?_

__Quién es entonces?_

__Chico Bestia- dijo Robin apuntando a CB que acababa de entrar a la sala y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir "buenos días"._

__Yo qué? – dijo el chico verde confundido al ver que lo estaban nombrando_

__Es que yo de cariño le digo "bestita", en cambio a ti decidí decirte "pequeñín" ^^- dijo Cy a Robin sin hacer caso a la pregunta de CB_

__Pero ya basta, no me gusta_

__Oigan!! Puedo saber de qué están hablando?- dijo CB llamando la atención de sus compañeros_

__Él es más pequeño que yo – siguió insistiendo Robin_

__Que yo qué?_

__Sí, él debería ser el "pequeñín del grupo", no yo- seguía Robin_

__ò ó Cómo que "pequeñín"?!! tal vez no esté en mi mejor forma pero…_

__ T T No estás en nada de forma- dijo Robin cruzando los brazos_

__ò ó AH SÍ?!! Pues te mostraré quién es el pequeñín del grupo, "líder" – dijo la última palabra haciendo señas con sus dedos de "entre comillas". Y se fue_

__Ves lo que haces? No era para exagerar por un simple apodo…- Cyborg camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir se da la vuelta – PEQUEÑÍN – dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo fastidiado, luego sale._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, pero no sabía que CB se había puesto a hacer… ejercicio

_Sí, deberías salir más seguido de tu habitación Raven, así notarías más las cosas que pasan en la torre.

_Tal vez ¬ ¬. _Es que hay cosas como estas de las que no me quiero enterar_

_Dime Star, tú… tú… lo amas?- preguntó Raven

_Chico Bestia me gusta mucho y sé que voy a llegar a amarlo, él y yo tenemos mucho en común, él es todo lo que siempre quise en un novio… todo lo que Robin nunca fue. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes

_Y…él…

_Yo creo que también le gusto, últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos

_Ah, sí? – preguntó en un tono triste agachando la cabeza

_Sí y… tienes que ayudarme a conquistarlo amiga Raven!

_ ¡¿Que yo qué?!! – dijo agitada levantando la mirada - No, no, yo, yo, yo no entiendo nada de estas cosas!

_Bueno, pero cuando necesite un consejo, acudiré a ti ^ ^

_Bu-bueno

La conversación siguió por 10 minutos más, con Starfire hablando de lo maravilloso que era Chico Bestia.

__Es….Chico Bestia!!_

Desde esa frase todas las demás palabras eran como golpes para Raven, y no sabía por qué? Se sentía incómoda, agitada y… Cielos!! Por qué tenía ganas de llorar?!! No lo entendía, varias cosas habían explotado en diferentes lugares de la Torre. Ella no sabía por qué se sentía así o más bien…no quería saber.

Luego de su charla con Starfire, Raven salió de la habitación y fue a la azotea de la Torre (o terraza, techo como quieran), se quedó parada mirando el atardecer, pero con la mirada perdida (o sea que no lo miraba realmente), pensando.

__Chico Bestia me gusta mucho_

__Yo creo que también le gusto, últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos_

Esas frases pasaban por la mente de Raven una y otra vez, y no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su pecho.

_Star tiene razón, ellos tienen mucho en común, son compatibles…pero…acaso el amor tiene algo que ver con compatibilidad? – se preguntaba Raven

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una persona…

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_Por qué Raven se sentirá así? (la respuesta es obvia para todos menos para ella ¬¬)_

_Star conquistará a CB? (quien sabe) _

_Quién será que se le apareció a Raven en la azotea? (misterio) _

_Se le quitará a Cyborg el miedo de entrar al baño? (ehm…tal vez…algún día )_

_Esperen el próximo capi, será interesante, dejen sus opiniones, Chauuuuuu ^_^ _


	4. Nos damos cuenta de que

**Nos damos cuenta de que…**

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una persona…

_Raven? Hola, puedo hablar contigo?

_Qué quieres Robin?- preguntó ella en su usual tono de voz, sin mirarlo

Robin se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado

_Es un lindo paisaje, no?- dijo Robin

_Viniste aquí a hablar del paisaje? – dijo ella con tono de poca paciencia

_No, es… es de otra cosa – de repente se puso rojo

Raven seguía sin mirarlo pero aún así podía sentir el nerviosismo del chico, lo que le extrañaba mucho, ya que nunca lo había visto…o mejor dicho sentido así (TT ya que no lo estaba mirando…).

_Quería decirte algo importante…algo que tengo guardado aquí adentro desde hace mucho tiempo. – comenzó a hablar el chico

_Qué cosa? – seguía sin mirarlo, realmente no tenía nada de interés

_Raven, mírame.

Entonces ella recién se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos (si se puede decir ojos porque lo único que se ve es su máscara TT).

_Raven…. yo te quiero. - Dijo él

Raven no sabía qué hacer o decir o pensar. Sólo se quedó ahí paralizada ante tal confesión. Él tomó sus manos y se acercó más.

_Yo quería saber si tú también…

_Robin…yo…no…

_Yo sé que me vas a decir que no puedes sentir, que debes controlar tus poderes, pero Raven, tú sabes que el sentimiento está ahí. Yo veo el amor fluyendo en tu interior cada vez que veo tus ojos soñadores mirando a través de esa ventana que da al mar. Yo sé que tú también estás enamorada.

Raven se quedó pensando, mirándolo fijo, era cierto que ella estaba enamorada? En quién pensaba cuando se paraba a mirar el mar?

_Debes aceptar ese sentimiento, Raven, y buscar la felicidad al lado del hombre que amas. _ O sea yo!!-_ pensó él

Raven seguía paralizada y de pronto sintió una explosión en su mente…y en su corazón… Se dio cuenta!! Era cierto!! Supo cual era ese sentimiento que suprimió por tanto tiempo y que ella se había negado a aceptar. Ahora lo reconoció. Robin estaba en lo cierto.

_Tienes razón, Robin – dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios

_Tengo?

_Sí, yo estoy enamorada

Entonces Robin entendió el mensaje (o eso creyó) y se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica para darle un beso, pero de repente una mano lo para…

_Estoy enamorada… pero no de ti, Robin – dijo ella en un tono frío al ver lo que él trató de hacer, nadie podría acercársele, nadie más que…

_OO Qué?!!! – Robin se heló- Pe-pe-pero, quién más que yo podría ser?!!!, yo soy el único que se parece a ti, tenemos personalidades muy parecidas, somos compatibles!!!

_ TT Robin, el amor no busca compatibilidad…- Raven se soltó y caminó en dirección a las escaleras – El amor busca tu complemento, lo siento – Se va

Robin no entiende lo último que Raven le dijo, y no se quedó deduciéndolo…él estaba demasiado ocupado deduciendo otra cosa…

__Pero, cómo pasó esto?!!! Quién podrá ser?!! Acaso será… Chico Bestia?...No, imposible…, entonces solo queda una persona y es…_ - Cyborg- dijo el nombre entre dientes, mientras los apretaba con rabia.

Raven se había ido a su habitación, en ese momento fue llamada a su mente y entró.

_Por fin llegas- dijo la de capucha verde

_Qué sucede?- pregunta Raven

_Volvimos a ser Ocho

_Qué? – dijo confundida Raven

_Por fin salí de mi prisión- dijo una dulce voz detrás de ella

Raven se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una personalidad, con capa violeta, y sus ojos brillaban y rebozaban cariño.

_OO Tú?!

_Sí, me encerraste desde ese día que tuvimos visita inesperada en Nevermore, lo recuerdas?

_Hm… No, yo… te encerré?

En efecto, poco antes de que Chico Bestia y Cyborg entraran accidentalmente a su mente, la Raven violeta corría libre por Nevermore, ya que nunca había intentado manifestarse y ni siquiera tenía su propio espacio, solo era un sentimiento vago, pero después de esa visita, ella comenzó a sentir que quería manifestarse pero sin ninguna explicación, incluso se podría decir que inconscientemente, Raven la encerró, durante mucho tiempo desde ese día, era por eso que… incluso se había vuelto más fría… pero no aguantó más

_Sí, ¬¬ y no me sentía muy bien que digamos… no aguantaba más sabes? Intenté salir a toda costa… qué bueno que al final me liberaste tu misma… si no hubiera salido a la fuerza.

_OO…

_Déjame explicártelo – se acercó Inteligente ajustando sus lentes – Sucede que ella quería salir y se esforzaba tanto que acontecían cosas extrañas aquí en Nevermore, por ejemplo el espacio vacío que se abrió, era un espacio para ella.

_Sí, y no es justo que su territorio sea tan grande, mucho más que el de nosotras- se quejaba de brazos cruzados la de capucha naranja

_Qué alegría que AMOR esté con nosotras!!!- decía emocionada Feliz

_Pe- pero cómo?- dijo Raven

_Estas enamorada, Raven… y dejaste de negarlo…gracias- agradeció sonriente Amor con una dulce mirada

Sí, era cierto, Raven estaba enamorada, pero el nombre de su amor no era Robin, era un nombre que ocupaba todo su corazón, cuyo dueño nunca la abandonó, cuyo dueño solo quería verla feliz, cuyo dueño siempre ha estado ahí para brindarle su apoyo, cuyo dueño nunca la dejaba sola aunque ella se lo pidiera (aunque en realidad nunca quiso que la dejara sola), cuyo dueño tiene un gran corazón, cuyo dueño es… Chico Bestia.

En la habitación de Starfire

Starfire estaba linda, más linda de lo normal, se había arreglado para verse bonita para su objetivo… Chico Bestia (el titán más codiciado jejeje^ ^).

Ella se había dado cuenta apenas anoche de lo que sentía hacia su amigo verde y fue cuando…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Starfire caminó en dirección a las habitaciones con un gatito dormido en brazos. Entró a la habitación que tenía de nombre en la puerta "Chico Bestia". Ella se sienta en la cama y lo acurruca un poco más antes de ponerlo ahí. Se quedó mirándolo._

__Chico Bestia es tan tierno, y no es porque se transforme en gatito ^^. Es él, su personalidad, siempre sonriente, siempre optimista. Él es cariñoso, además que es muy lindo- hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba dormir, él sonreía y Star se preguntaba en qué estaría soñando luego se acordó de…- Por qué estaría hace unas horas con una expresión de tristeza en esa carita tan dulce? No pude resistir verlo así… creo que me gusta demasiado como para resistir verlo triste…- lo mira por un momento y luego…- OO Espera!!... acaso dije que me gusta?!- lo observa de nuevo y se pone a pensar, luego deduce…- Sí…- dice con un sonrisa- Chico Bestia me gusta._

_Luego se levantó, salió de la habitación en silencio, se topó con Raven, después de eso se encerró en su habitación. Una vez acostada en su cama…_

__Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Chico bestia es el tipo de chico que siempre he querido, capaz de decir lo que siente, tierno, romántico, le gustan muchas cosas que me gustan a mí, de seguro sería un novio atento y cariñoso- suspira- Sabes qué, Silky?...- decía hablando con su mascota larva que estaba echada en su camita al lado de la de Star-Voy a conquistarlo ^^, estoy tan feliz que no puedo dormir- dijo abrazando una almohada. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Bueno, ahí estaba Starfire, arreglándose para verse bonita, mientras tanto el inocente Chico Bestia, con completo desconocimiento de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… estaba en la sala viendo televisión…bueno…más bien… cambie y cambie canales…

_Ya lo vi, ya lo vi, aburrido, asqueroso, cursi…- decía el titán verde mientras cambiaba canales, con cara de aburrimiento obviamente, cuando de repente….

_OO Qué es eso?!- se detiene en un canal- Acaso es… podrá ser…Sí!! * *, la película más esperada del año se estrenará en el cine hoy en la noche!!! n.n- Chico Bestia sale corriendo- No me la puedo perder!!.

Chico Bestia corre a la habitación de su líder y toca la puerta desesperadamente…

_ROBIN!!! Robin!!! Abre!!!- grita CB golpeando la puerta con las dos manos

Robin abrió la puerta asustadísimo…

_ Qué pasa?!! Quién está atacando?!! Dónde?!!!- preguntó Robin asustado… pero dejó más asustado a CB porque su líder lo agarraba de su camisa sacudiéndolo desesperado por respuestas

_Ehm… Nadie ataca…- CB se hizo soltar- quería preguntarte si podíamos ir TODO el equipo al cine a ver la película del año. – dijo sonriente CB

_ Por eso viniste a tocar mi puerta como un loco?!!!- Robin se enojó de que lo asustara tanto en vano

_ No exageres, tampoco fue tanto así- dijo sonriendo rascando su cabeza de vergüenza

_Chico Bestia, no podemos salir todos, podrían atacar en cualquier momento mientras nosotros estamos como unos tontos en el cine comiendo palomitas de maíz. Te has puesto a pensar en eso?- le dijo muy serio

_Bueno, de todas formas yo no vine a pedirte permiso, vine a AVISARTE que voy a ir ¬¬ - CB le habló sorprendentemente serio, cruzando los brazos, con una mirada de tú-no-me-mandas

_ Ve, si quieres! Pero iras solo!- a Robin no le gustó nada esa mirada

_Solo?

_Sí, conmigo no cuentes, adiós!!- dijo Robin cerrando la puerta de golpe

_TT _Qué carácter, _Yo no iré solito- pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo - CYBORG!- se le vino a la mente y corrió al cuarto de Cyborg.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo y estaba a punto de tocar desesperadamente como acababa de hacer con Robin pero se puso a pensar antes de hacerlo…

__Mejor toco despacito, si no va a salir como el loco de Robin todo asustado, además no quiero que me sacuda porque una sacudida de ese animalote y me descalabra enterito_.- entonces tocó despacito, bueno… como para que lo escuche.

_Cyyyyborg…. Cyborg? Estás ahí? – dijo medio como cantando

Cyborg abre la puerta

_Qué pasa bestita?

_Viejo, ya llegó el día!!- dijo emocionado CB- Hoy es el estreno!! Vas a ir?

_Lo siento bestita, me toca encerar el auto T y su mantenimiento es muy importante

_TT. Te vas a perder el estreno por tu auto?

_La película puede esperar, mi bebé no, además la película puedo verla cualquier otro día

_Bueno, como quieras ¬¬ - dicho esto CB se va, luego sigue caminando y pensando

__Será que Raven quiere ir conmigo? Quisiera ir con ella, pero ella de seguro nunca aceptaría - _pensó triste_ – Pero tal vez acepte si le digo que Starfire va a ir también.- _pensó más animado

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Será que Starfire está realmente "_enamorada" _de Chico Bestia? (ya lo veremos)

Con quién irá CB al cine? (depende)

Por qué Robin esta tan enojado? (ya lo saben)

Qué hará ahora Raven que sabe que está enamorada de CB? (misterio)

Al parecer CB es muy atrayente, será verdad lo que él asegura: que a las chicas le gustan sus orejas? (T T tal vez)

Qué le va a hacer Robin al pobre de Cyborg que no sabe nada? (matarlo tal vez ^^),

Si quieren saber las respuestas (correctas¬¬) esperen el próximo capi, no se lo pierdan, si me tardo, perdónenme, quéjense si quieren, pero no se enojen :3. Quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews, tomaré en cuenta sus consejos, gracias!!! Y decirles que no voy a exagerar con los emoticones como me aconsejaron, pero los utilizaré de vez en cuando porque soy un poco flojita para "escribir" sus expresiones, pero bueno… saludos y abrazos de su amiga ANGEL RED, sigan dejando sus opiniones, por favor.


	5. Enojado No, Furioso!

**Enojado? … no, Furioso!!**

Aún en la mente de Raven…

_Qué piensas hacer ahora- preguntó la de capucha café

_No sé – dice Raven

_Crees que sienta lo mismo por mí?- preguntó Tímida

_Yo creo que sí - dijo la violeta

_Y qué haremos con la extraterrestre de pacotilla?- pregunta la de capucha naranja

_Que no se atreva a acercársele! – dice Valiente

_Qué piensas que debería hacer?- pregunta Raven a Inteligente

_Luchar por lo que te pertenece!! - se adelantó a responder la de capucha verde

_Él no me pertenece – dijo triste Raven

_ Y nunca te pertenecerá si lo sigues tratando así- dijo de brazos cruzados Inteligente

_Así cómo? Ôò

(TT) Todas las alter ego se miraban entre sí y luego miraron a Raven con una mirada de la-respuesta-es-obvia-tonta.

_Está bien, está bien…- se dio cuenta por sus miradas de reproche – tienen razón, yo siempre lo trato mal y… - agacha la mirada – por eso estoy casi segura de que… él no me quiere u u.

La Raven lila y la amarilla se acercaron a Raven que aún seguía cabizbaja.

_Acaso es necesario recordarte todo lo que él hizo por ti?

Raven levanta la vista…No, no era necesario, ella lo sabía perfectamente…

_Un simple amigo no haría todo eso – dijo Amor

_Pero… que pasa si…él ama a Terra? Ella está viva y podría volver y…- empezó a decir Tímida

_ESA TERRA!!! ESA TONTA!!! Cuando ella estaba aquí él me ignoró completamente!! Parecía que ya no existía para él!! La odio!! Que no se atreva a volver!! Quisiera encontrarla y cuando lo haga se arrepentirá de no haberse quedado petrificada!! – dijo furiosa RABIA

_Ya basta!!- la calló Amor – Raven, no le hagas caso, él no la ama, si la amara no habría desistido de buscarla y hacerla volver.

_Sí, tienes razón. Él no es de los que desisten fácilmente.

_Sí, él nunca desiste de hacer algo para verme feliz - Dijo…Feliz (obviamente TT)

_Tienen razón!!! – dijo convencida Raven- Voy a luchar por él!! ^ ^.

Al oír eso todas las personalidades celebraban, saltaban, gritaban de alegría… incluso Rabia.

Raven salió de su mente y luego de su cuarto decidida a ir a buscarlo, no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer pero… tenía ganas de verlo.

__De seguro está mirando televisión _– pensó Raven, y en efecto sí, eso estaba haciendo…o no?

Raven iba caminando por el pasillo y cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Starfire, salió un brazo de imprevisto y la metió adentro.

_Ah! Qué pasa?!- dijo Raven asustada

_Amiga Raven, Cómo me veo? Crees que le guste a Chico bestia?- dijo Star dando vueltas para que la viera de todos los ángulos.

_OO Ehm…_Genial! Ahora qué hago? Ella se puso más bonita y yo aún estoy fea TT. _Star… lo que importa es el interior…-terminó diciendo Raven

_Acaso estoy fea? – preguntó preocupada la tamaraneana

_No, lo que pasa es que…no vale la pena,

_Ôò Qué cosa?

_ "Eso", no deberías perder tu tiempo con un chico como Chico Bestia…

_Qué tiene de malo Chico Bestia?

_Ya sabes… es tonto, desesperante, despistado, idiota, impertinente, cabeza-hueca…

_Amiga Raven, eso es lo que piensas de Chico bestia?

_Acaso demuestra ser otra cosa?

_Sabes lo que no vale la pena?... Pedirte un consejo! - entonces Starfire empuja a Raven fuera de su cuarto y cierra la puerta enojada

_Eres una…una, Uh!! No vas a quitármelo!! – dijo segura de que no la escuchaba, enojada mirando a la puerta. Luego se fue a la sala donde esperaba ver a CB, pero no estaba ahí. Al no encontrarlo se sentó a leer.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia estaba en su habitación…furioso, enojado, arrojando cosas por todos lados…ustedes se preguntarán por qué?...

_Así que es eso lo que piensa de mí!! – CB arroja una almohada a la pared

_Un fastidio!!! Eso es todo lo que soy para ella!! – se sentía impotente, sentía que lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza querían salir, se sentía un idiota al pensar…

_Y yo que iba a invitarla al cine!! – arroja otra cosa a la pared

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Chico Bestia se dirigía al cuarto de Raven, estaba pensando en un montón de cosas que podría decirle para convencerla de ir al cine con él, aunque sea acompañados por Starfire. Llegó a la puerta de Raven y tocó varias veces llamando a la puerta pero nadie le contestó. Al principio pensó que estaba siendo ignorado, pero gracias a sus sentidos aumentados y dotados se dio cuenta de que Raven no estaba en su habitación, entonces se dirigió a la sala, pero en el camino lo detuvieron unas voces hablando en la habitación de Starfire…_

__Qué tiene de malo Chico Bestia?_

__Ya sabes… es tonto, desesperante, despistado, idiota, impertinente, cabeza-hueca…_

__Amiga Raven, eso es lo que piensas de Chico Bestia?_

__Acaso demuestra ser otra cosa?_

_Chico Bestia no necesitó escuchar nada más, se fue furioso y se encerró en su habitación._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Soy un tonto, y no sé por qué tengo este estúpido sentimiento hacia ella si lo único que hace es despreciarme!! – se agarraba la cara frustrado

_Pero no voy a dejar que esto me arruine el día. Yo voy al cine de todas formas.- dijo decidido

En otra parte de la Torre

Cyborg se había hecho una enorme hamburguesa, y estaba yendo con ella a su habitación. Cuando fue llegando se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba medio abierta, entonces entró y se vio sentado en su cama al chico enmascarado, con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados.

_Robin? OO

_Cyborg, necesito que me aclares algo- dijo serio Robin

Ante esta situación solo había una manera de actuar…

_CHICO BESTIA!!! Él tiene la culpa!! Es él!! Es él!!- gritó Cyborg con desesperación

_OO_ Chico Bestia? será que… no espera un minuto… _- se puso a pensar Robin

___Espera, ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a preguntar – dijo el pelinegro

_Sí, pero sea lo que sea yo no fui.

_Tengo que hacerte una pregunta y tienes que responder con la pura verdad

_¬¬_ Siempre que dice eso me sale con las preguntas más raras, tontas y absurdas del mundo. – _pensaba Cyborg

_Dime, a ti…te gusta…Raven?

_Oo _Cielos!! Y esta no es la excepción. _De qué hablas, viejo? acaso el Kilo de gel que tienes puesto en la cabeza ya te afectó el cerebro?... Yo te dije que eso pasaría

_Contesta!

_Está bien, bien…Claro que no, cómo crees? Ella es como una hermana para mí

_Hermana?

_Sí

__Que bien, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad. Tengo que avisarle esto, aunque le rompa el corazón, pero sólo así lo aceptará- _pensó Robin sonriendo

_TT Algo más?

_^ ^ No, eso es todo, adiós- sale corriendo

_¬ ¬ _ Y siempre después de hacer una pregunta loca, hace lo mismo, sale corriendo con cara de loco, creo que tengo que guardar mejor la llave del cofre de la máscara de Slade, seguro que ha estado jugando con eso de nuevo, le afecta la cabeza al pobre chico. – se queda pensando Cy._

…………………………………………………………………………………………_......._

_Qué hará Raven con su antiguo pero nuevo sentimiento? (no está segura)_

_Se resignará Chico Bestia a ir solo al cine? (puede que sí) _

_Será que Cyborg optará por dispararle un dardo tranquilizante a Robin y llevarlo al manicomio? (Está pensando al respecto) _

_Se le pasará el enojo a Chico Bestia? (lo dudo)_

_Todo eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi, espérenlo, se pondrá más interesante… es verdad, dejen reviews y háganme saber sus opiniones, que tengan un lindo día preciados lectores. _


	6. Palabras no siempre son ciertas

**Palabras no siempre son ciertas**

Starfire estaba en su habitación, como ya saben, y de repente alguien toca la puerta.

_Starfire, estás ahí?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

_En seguida salgo- dice ella poniéndose rápidamente su perfume antes de abrir. Después abre.

_Hola Chico Bestia ^ ^

_Hola Star – luego la mira de pies a cabeza- Wow! Qué linda te ves!, Vas a salir?

_No, yo solo…

_Qué bueno! Porque…quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo al cine y…

_* * Ah! CB! Me encantaría! – lo abraza – A qué hora?

_A las ocho ^ ^

_Quienes iremos?

_Pues…solo tú y yo, los demás no quieren. Pero si te sientes incómoda yo entiendo que quieras quedarte.

_No, no, no, no, no, Claro que quiero ir ^ ^. _Es perfecto! _

_Bueno, nos vemos- CB se va

Starfire cierra su puerta

_Aah!!! ^ ^ - da un grito de alegría levantando a Silky por los aires – Él me invitó a salir… y a solas!. Es genial!- hace una pausa para pensar- Tengo que decírselo a Raven, tal vez no sea buena para dar consejos pero tengo que contárselo a alguien.

Chico Bestia entra a la sala ve a Raven sentada leyendo, él se pone serio y desvía su mirada de ella. Raven se da cuenta de que él está ahí y solo lo observa.

__Se ve enojado. Por qué será?_- se preguntaba Raven mientras lo miraba disimuladamente.

Chico Bestia fue al freezer y sacó una lata de gaseosa, luego cerró la puerta del freezer con fuerza. Sentía rabia pero no quería decir nada, eso solo causaría problemas, evitaba mirarla, trataba de hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí. Claro, eso hasta que…

_Vaya, serio y callado, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días – dijo Raven irónicamente. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_Sí? Pues disfruta mientras puedas!!- dijo enojado y se va

_OO Qué le pasa?. _Por qué no puedo tener mi boca cerrada? Pero… aún así… se veía muy enojado… tengo que…-_Raven cerró su libro y camina detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Tenía que saber qué era lo que le sucedía. Lo veía caminar a unos metros sin voltear, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando…

_Raven!!- alguien la agarra del brazo. Raven se detiene y ve a Chico Bestia perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ella se da la vuelta para ver a la persona que la estaba asegurando.

_Qué quieres Starfire?

_Tengo que contarte algo maravilloso!!!- dijo emocionada – Chico Bestia me invitó a salir!!

_OO A-a salir? Los dos…solos?

_Sí, él dijo que los demás no aceptaron ir

_Él… no me preguntó nada a mí u u

_Ah entonces… eso quiere decir que solo fue una excusa para ir conmigo a solas. Oh Raven! Estoy tan feliz!

_Yo…tengo que irme – se va corriendo a su habitación

Una vez en su habitación y en su mente…

_No puede ser!! Él la invitó a salir!! Estoy haciendo todo mal!! – decía Raven desesperada

_Debes hablar con él- dijo Valiente

_Sí, trata de ser amable, sé que es difícil para ti pero…- decía Feliz

_Él se veía enojado conmigo, pero no sé de qué?

_Tal vez lo fastidiaste con ese comentario "inteligente" que hiciste ¬¬ - dijo la de capucha café

_Ya sé, no debí decir eso, pero aun así, él no se enoja de esas cosas, nunca lo ha hecho, además él ya se veía enojado antes de eso- dijo Raven

_Debes ir a preguntarle que le sucede- pidió Amor

_Él va a salir con Starfire… a solas!! Estoy perdiendo! No tengo oportunidad contra la "Señorita sonrisas" – dice Raven

_Debes tratar, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente! – reclama Valiente

_Tienen razón, debo ir a hablar con él

Raven se dirige a la puerta y la abre para salir, entonces ve a una persona ahí parada con la mano levantada y puño cerrado, parecía que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

_OO Raven!! Veo que me sentiste llegar- dijo el chico

_Ahora no, Robin tengo que…- Raven quiso pasar

_Espera, espera- la detuvo- tengo que decirte algo

_Dilo rápido

_Este… no es algo fácil de decir pero… tengo que hacerlo por tu bien

_Qué cosa?

_Raven, tú no eres correspondida

_Qué?!! – su expresión se debatía entre la sorpresa y la tristeza

_Sí, él no te ama y no merece tu amor

Raven sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón

_Estás seguro?- preguntó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

_Sí, él me lo dijo, lo siento

Raven agachó la cabeza y se puso a llorar. Robin estaba por abrazarla

_Sé que es difícil, pero debes aceptar que el tonto de Cyborg no merece tu amor

De repente Raven deja de llorar y levanta la vista

_Oo _Cyborg? - _piensa ella alegrándose de que no sea de CB de quien estaba hablando

_Raven, acéptame y así tú serás…

_Ha, ha, ha, ha – Raven se puso a reír

_OO Dije algo gracioso? – preguntó él sorprendido porque no muchas veces la había visto reír…así

_Ya terminaste? – dijo seria ahora - Con permiso, tengo algo importante que hacer - dijo Raven yéndose

__Ella no lo acepta, no quiere entender – _pensaba Robin parado donde estaba

Raven va a la habitación de Chico Bestia, pero gracias a sus poderes siente que él no está ahí, entonces va a la sala, y lo encuentra. Él estaba con la misma cara seria, Raven podía sentir el enojo mezclado con la tristeza en él. CB está ahí sentado apoyando su cara sobre una mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa, jugando con unos papeles que parecían los boletos del cine. Raven se acerca lentamente, sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Chico Bestia?

_Qué?- responde seco sin mirarla

_Te… sucede algo malo?

_Y desde cuándo te importa lo que pase conmigo?- preguntó enojado levantando la vista

_Yo solo…

_Después de todo, a quien le importa lo que le pase al idiota, tonto, impertinente, cabeza-hueca del equipo

De repente el corazón de Raven parecía dejar de latir, sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo…

__OO Oh no!! Él me escuchó decir eso!. _Chico Bestia, déjame explicarte…

_No quiero escuchar nada!! Ya escuché suficiente!! – interrumpió resentido

_Chico Bestia yo…

_Sabes qué?- interrumpió de nuevo – La verdad no me importa lo que piense de mí una chica aburrida y fría como tú!!

_Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!!

_Ah, cállate, ya tengo que irme, se me hace tarde y solo me estás retrasando – Chico bestia camina hacia la puerta

_Ojalá te atores con las palomitas!!!

_Ojalá se te caiga el techo de tu cuarto encima de tanto estar encerrada!!!- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta

_Idiota!!!

_Tonta!!! – gritó él ya lejos

Raven se quedó furiosísima, todo a su alrededor reventaba y se derretía. Ella se fue a su cuarto, trataba de calmarse pero no podía.

_Raven, cálmate – trató de tranquilizarla Inteligente

_Cómo quieres que me calme!!! No viste cómo me trató?!!- gritó Raven agitada, llorando

_Eso fue porque te escuchó decir esas cosas desagradables de él – dijo asustada Tímida oculta detrás de una gran roca

_Es normal que esté así, deberías tratar de…

_Lo intenté!! Él no me dejó hablar!!!- gritaba Raven entre lágrimas

_Raven…

_Voy a ir a ese cine y voy a mostrarles la película de terror más escalofriante de sus vidas!!! – gritó Raven alterándose

_Raven!! No lo arruines más! Duerme un poco…

_Cómo quieres que duerma sabiendo que ellos están en este momento solos en ese cine?!!!

Raven se puso a llorar en su cama, de rabia, de tristeza, sentía como si hubiera perdido lo más preciado de su vida, después de media hora de llanto cayó dormida. Pasaron los minutos, las horas, Raven se despertó, se frotó los ojos y sintió sus lágrimas en su rostro, recordó la razón por la que estaba llorando…

_Chico Bestia…- lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo

_Cómo fue que me enamoré de él?

Eran las dos de la madrugada, CB y Starfire ya habían llegado a las diez de la noche. Chico Bestia estaba en su habitación, en su cama, pero desde que llegó no había podido dormir.

_No debí tratarla así, aunque ella me vea como todo eso que dijo, yo no siento lo que dije de ella- pensaba en voz alta, recordando la discusión con Raven.

_No debería sentirme culpable, después de todo me desprecia- dijo enojado

_Yo he hecho tantas cosas para por lo menos agradarle… – dijo triste – y solo conseguí que me detestara más…. No tiene caso, todo estuvo perdido para mí desde un principio – dijo apretando sus ojos para evitar que salieran lágrimas

_Cómo fue que me enamoré de ella?- se preguntaba abriendo sus ojos esmeralda empañados.

Al salir el sol, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, todos, menos Raven y CB. Ellos ya estaban despiertos pero no querían salir de su habitación. Robin acabó su desayuno y se fue a entrenar. Star y Cyborg seguían desayunando.

_Qué raro que esos dos no hayan bajado a desayunar aun - comentó Cyborg

_Sí

_Dime, cómo la pasaron tú y bestita en el cine?- preguntó Cy, él sabía que a Star le gustaba CB, ella se lo había contado.

_Muy bien- dijo alegre Starfire- La película fue muy buena, él muy tierno y atento, estaba contento (por cierto CB tuvo que fingir porque no estaba nada contento).

_Ah sí?

_Sí, lo único raro fue que en un momento de esos CB se atoró con las palomitas, se puso a toser, y todas las personas nos hicieron: "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!".

_^ ^ Jajaja, pobre bestita. Pero bueno, si todo salió bien, por qué no querrá salir de su cuarto?

_No lo sé, yo muchas veces no entiendo las actitudes terrícolas, un momento están felices y al otro todo lo contrario, me pregunto cómo hacen para cambiar de emoción tan rápido.

_No te preocupes Starfire, son los cambios hormonales de la adolescencia ^^. _Algo me dice que la actitud de uno tiene que ver con el otro. Algo está pasando aquí- _pensaba Cyborg.

Así pasó el día, hasta que llegó la tarde, eran como las seis y media de la tarde cuando sonó la alarma…habían problemas.

Chico Bestia y Raven tuvieron que salir de sus habitaciones, ambos entran a la sala…

_Qué sucede? – pregunta Raven

_Es Slade, apareció en la pantalla diciendo que sus robots atacarían en tres diferentes zonas de la ciudad - dijo el líder

_Podría ser una trampa – dijo CB

_Lo sé, por eso sólo tres iremos, y dos se quedarán aquí para recibir cualquier noticia, Starfire y Chico Bestia vienen conmigo mientras que Raven y Cyborg se quedan – Robin corre hacia la puerta, pero se para de repente – _Espera! Qué estoy haciendo? Los estoy dejando solos!! – _se da la vuelta – Ehm… pensándolo bien….tú Cyborg vienes con nosotros, Chico Bestia, tú te quedas con Raven.

Raven y Chico Bestia se lanzan una mirada de asesina y luego miran para el otro lado cruzando los brazos.

__Sí, ahora no hay ningún peligro – _piensa Robin……piensa

Los tres titanes salieron de la torre, mientras que un incómodo silencio invadía la sala. Raven se hizo un té, CB solo estaba ahí sentado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Raven y Chico Bestia se quedaron solos…Qué va a suceder? (se sorprenderán) _

_Será que le va salir el tiro por la culata a Robin? (tal vez no) _

_Qué estará planeando Slade? (nada bueno)_

_Es más fuerte la rabia o el amor? (ya lo verán)_

_Vamos, Vamos Chicos!!! Qué opinan? Quedó bien? Pronto el próximo capi, no se imaginan lo que pasará…o tal vez sí…quién sabe?, no se lo pierdan!!!!, abrazos queridos lectores ^ ^_

_Un saludo especial para Arcángel Guerrero y _


	7. Quien gana? amor o rabia?

**Quién gana? Amor o rabia?**

Los tres titanes salieron de la torre, mientras que un incómodo silencio invadía la sala. Raven se hizo un té, CB solo estaba ahí sentado.

_Así que… se divirtieron ayer…- comenzó a hablar Raven mirando su taza

_Sí, pero lo mejor no fue la película, si no la compañía, no como otras…- esto último lo dijo mirándola a ella fijamente…enojado

_Eres un imbécil! – dijo ella dándole la espalda y tomando su té.

Chico bestia se enfureció, vio un almohadón cerca de él, lo tomó y…

_Bruja!!- gritó mientras se lo tiraba en la nuca, justo cuando ella daba un sorbo de té, lo que hizo que este se botara. Raven no se dio la vuelta, solo se quedó ahí parada, como conteniendo su ira, Chico Bestia la miraba enojado, esperando que hiciera algo, sin darse cuenta que una bola de almohadones cubierta de un aura negra estaba a punto de golpearlo…

PAJJJJ!!!!!

El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo. Raven se dio la vuelta con un brillo blanco y furia en sus ojos.

_Eres un bueno para nada!!! Eres un idiota!! Eres un inútil, cretino!!!- Raven agarraba cosas con su aura negra y se las lanzaba; podía ser cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca: sillas, mesa, sillones, platos, vasos, tazas, todo lo que estuviera ahí.

Chico Bestia esquivaba los objetos, en su forma normal o transformado en algún animal ágil si era necesario (lo cual sí era), él estaba aun más enojado y en cada que podía agarraba un almohadón y se lo lanzaba.

_Antipática!!!- gritó él

_Tarado!!

_Repulsiva!!

_Retrasado!!

_Arrogante!!

En eso Raven lo atrapó entre sus garras de cuervo de energía negra. Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante, rompió la energía y antes de que Raven pudiera hacer un movimiento, el elefante verde la agarró con su trompa por la cintura atrapando sus brazos.

_Suéltame, idiota!!- gritó ella mientras se movía intentando zafarse de la trompa, pero no podía. En eso Chico bestia volvió a su forma original, pero seguía aprisionándola con los brazos, apretándola fuerte para que no escape y vuelva a lanzarle cosas de nuevo. Los brazos de Raven seguían aprisionados también. La tenía pegada a él, uno en frente del otro.

_Suéltame!! – insistía ella, intentando librarse de los brazos del titán verde, pero él era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos. Chico Bestia seguía mirándola enojado, sentía rabia, impotencia…

_¡Eres una…! - CB no pudo continuar, ya que Raven había levantado la vista, sus ojos se conectaron con los de él. La rabia en la mirada de ambos desapareció de repente, estaban muy cerca, hasta podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, que no sabían si era por la pelea o por otra cosa. Ambos sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que latía. – Eres…eres…- CB quiso continuar pero eso se escuchó más como un susurro, parecía que su cuerpo no tenía voluntad propia, sintiéndola tan cerca, tan frágil, acercó más su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Él dejó de aferrarla tan fuerte, pero no la soltaba, ella sacó sus brazos, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él para apartarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue pasar ambas manos por su pecho llegando a los hombros, su cuerpo tampoco tenía voluntad, ella se acercaba más a él, desapareciendo el espacio entre los dos y…

No pudieron más, la ira ya no estaba, solo estaba ese sentimiento que el uno nutría por el otro, cerraron los ojos en cuanto respiraban el mismo aire, rozaron sus labios por unos segundos antes de concluir en un beso, uniendo sus labios por completo dando lugar al primer beso dulce, tierno, profundo y lleno de amor. Ellos estaban ahogados en ese beso que siempre habían soñado dormidos y despiertos por tanto tiempo. Raven lo envolvió con sus brazos profundizando el momento, él abrazaba su cintura con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica. Eran UNO, eran su COMPLEMENTO, y lo sabían, ya no existía el mundo para ellos.

En ese momento (para rematar) se enciende la pantalla gigante de la Torre, revelando la figura del villano más terrible…Slade

_Hola Titanes…- dijo con esa voz única de él – pensé que estaban combatiendo a mis… -se quedó callado por un momento ante la…escena

_......

_Lamento interrumpir su "dicha" pero…

_.....

¬ ¬ Slade los miraba esperando que le presten atención, pero era inútil, nada podría interrumpir el momento de esos dos, era como si sus cinco sentidos solo se concentraran en la persona amada…

_El mundo será destruido!… pero al parecer eso no les importa, no?- insistió Slade

_.....

_¬ ¬ Ay… creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Slade apoyando su cara en una mano y con los dedos de su otra mano golpeaba la mesa moviéndolos en forma de estoy-perdiendo-la-paciencia.

_.....

_Robin sí prestaría atención, por eso me gusta molestarlo a él…- pausa y los mira - ya se les va a acabar el oxígeno…- Slade empezaba a frustrarse

Raven y Chico bestia se separan sin dejar de abrazarse, se miran fijamente, con una mirada mezclada de ternura, amor y sorpresa, estaban a punto de decir algo cuando…….

_TITANES!!!!

_Aahh!!!- gritaron los dos asustados, mirando (recién ¬¬) hacia la pantalla de donde provenía esa aterradora (pero sensual) voz, con los ojos redondos abrazándose fuerte del susto.

_Por fin!! Los odio titanes despreciables… y odio que se amen!!- dijo enojado Slade, toda su ira se podía ver en su ojo (digo ojo por que solo tiene uno). Los dos seguían atónitos y en la misma posición, con la única diferencia de que estaban sonrojados como tomates por lo último que dijo el villano.

_Pero eso no es lo que vine a decir…- dijo esta vez con su tono normal y lleno de la serenidad de siempre – Vine a decirles que Plasmus, Cinderblock y Sobre Carga están atacando el estadio principal…intenten detenerlos…si pueden… Será su fin Titanes!! Jajaja….- se ríe tenebrosamente -….y el fin de su asqueroso amor ¬ ¬- y dicho esto la pantalla se apaga…

_O//O O//O…

_Tenemos que avisar a los demás – reacciona Raven soltándose de CB

_Pero Raven….

_Vamos chico Bestia – dijo Raven corriendo a la salida con el comunicador en su mano para llamar a los otros.

__Slade, siempre tan oportuno…¬ ¬ - _pensaba sarcásticamente CB, y se fue con Raven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ajá!!! A que no se esperaban esa, o tal vez sí, pero no de esa forma ^ ^, No pueden perderse la continuación. Les agradezco sus lindos reviews. Ahora se preguntarán qué va a suceder…._

_Slade va a salirse con la suya? (ojalá que no)_

_Será que Raven y Chico Bestia por fin se confesarán su amor? (como si fuera necesario ¬¬) _

_Qué hará Robin con CB al enterarse? (este…) _

_Será que se enterará o va a seguir tontamente enojado con Cyborg? (Jajaja pobre Cyborg) _

_Será que Slade fue a vomitar? (ehm…mejor si ni se enteran), _

_Será que la pinche autora va a dejar de hacer preguntas tontas? (^ ^ si me lo piden…),_

_No se pierdan el próximo capi, va a pasar de interesante a crazy (ji ji ji), ahora me voy a dormir antes de que me regañen mis papás. Dejen reviews porfis!!!! Si me tardo, reclamen!! Bye! Besos para todos!! _

_saludos especiales para Arcangel Guerrero, javier de jesus segura salas y para flor del desierto _


	8. Tres villanos cinco héroes un herido

**Tres villanos…Cinco héroes…Un herido**

Raven y Chico Bestia llamaron e informaron a los demás lo sucedido (menos la parte que ya saben, claro ¬¬), los otros tres ya habían acabado con los robots y todos se reunieron para ir al estadio. Cuando llegaron vieron a los secuaces de Slade haciendo estragos.

Plasmus, Cinderblock y Sobre Carga, estaban ahí, pero tenían algo diferente, parecían haber sido modificados, se veían más fuertes…y más horribles también. Los titanes atacaron pero no podían ni con uno de ellos, al parecer Slade lo tenía todo planeado, los villanos esquivaban y respondían a cada ataque a la perfección, ya estaban preparados. Hacían lo que podían pero no los derribaban. Chico Bestia transformado en Tiranosaurio, envistió a Cinderblock haciéndolo volar y chocar contra Plasmus.

_Muy Bien Chico Bestia!!!- gritó el líder

_Chico Bestia cuidado!!- gritó asustada Starfire

Sobre Carga estaba detrás de él a punto de electrocutarlo pero Chico Bestia lo esquivó. Los tres villanos se veían enfurecidos con él y comenzaron a atacarlo, CB solo podía esquivarlos. Los demás titanes atacaron. De repente CB vio que Sobre Carga se dirigía a atacar a Cyborg, esa electricidad podría ser fatal para su amigo, podría matarlo y ya no volvería, Cyborg no se percató de lo que venía, y no había tiempo de gritarle que se quitara, sería demasiado tarde. El villano apuntó hacia el chico metálico y disparó un rayo de electricidad verde que salía de su brazo.

Chico Bestia no lo pensó dos veces, saltó para recibir el golpe y salvar a su amigo.

_Ahhh!!! – Chico Bestia dio un grito ahogado de dolor mientras la electricidad lo envolvía

_Bestita Nooooo!!!!- gritó Cyborg al ver a su amigo

_CHICO BESTIA!!!!! – gritaron desesperadas las chicas

Los ojos de ambas chicas brillaron, se encendieron llenas de ira, a Raven la cubría un aura negra desprendida de su cuerpo, a Starfire la rodeó una luminosidad verde y, al mismo tiempo, esa energía negra y ese rayo verde salieron con intensidad del cuerpo de las chicas, golpeando con toda su fuerza a Sobre Carga, haciendo que suelte a Chico Bestia, ese rayo mezclado con negro y verde atravesó al villano pasando a los otros que estaban detrás de él atravesándolos también, Cyborg disparó con toda su potencia y Robin lanzaba bombas….los villanos estaban fuera de combate…pero no eran los únicos fuera de combate u.u …

_Chico Bestia!!! – Raven voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia él. Chico Bestia estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente

_Chico Bestia – Starfire estaba a punto de llorar

Raven colocó sus manos sobre él intentando curarlo con su energía azul, ella podía ver como sus manos temblaban…no había reacción. Raven desesperada le tomó el pulso y…

_NOOOO!!!!! – gritó llorando

_No te mueras por favor!! – Raven se puso a llorar duramente sobre su pecho, él había muerto y con él se le fue su vida, su corazón se hizo añicos, perdió lo más preciado en su vida antes de siquiera tenerlo, su mundo se había desmoronado, ya no había razón de vivir, sin él no había nada… NADA!!!

Starfire no dejaba de llorar amargamente, Cyborg estaba comenzando a agitarse y lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, Robin miraba triste la escena. Raven lloraba desesperadamente en el pecho de Chico Bestia y de repente… sintió, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, débilmente… pero palpitaba…

_Chico bestia!! Esta vivo!!!- sintió una gran alegría

_Debemos llevarlo al hospital ahora!!!- gritó contento Cyborg levantando a su amigo.

En el rostro de todos los titanes brillaba la esperanza…

…………………………………………………………………………………………......

_Ok, Ok, este sí fue extremadamente cortito, ya sé ¬¬. Pero es que…lo hice en diez minutos durante la clase de compu… casi me pilla el profe…bueno me pilló y nos dijo: "Les dije que no podían entrar a internet!!", _ pero logré ponerlo a tiempo ^ ^…bueno volviendo a nuestra historia…

_Slade habrá logrado su objetivo? (…suspenso)_

_Chico Bestia sobrevivió pero…resistirá? (ojala )_

_Tendrá Raven oportunidad de decirle lo que siente por él? (u.u…)_

_Qué harían los titanes sin su amigo Chico Bestia? (la verdad yo creo que serían aburridísimos sin él ¬¬)_

_Bueno ya verán en el próximo capi…no se pongan tristes porfa, a mi me dio ganas de llorar con este capi aunque… he leído otros peores…pero bueno, sigan leyendo y dejen sus mensajes, siiiii? Abrazos para todos ^ ^ _


	9. Un despertar Un inicio

**UN DESPERTAR… UN INICIO**

Un chico estaba abriendo los ojos dificultosamente, se sentía aturdido, la cegadora luz blanca le lastimaba los ojos, pero no era luz…paredes blancas, cortinas blancas…una habitación blanca…

_Ayyy…- se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sentía un ligero dolor en la espalda, pero solo eso, qué hacía en ese lugar? Por qué todo era _blanco_?- _Ya me morí?-_ se preguntó mentalmente… No, está en la enfermería…Que fue lo que sucedió?...Chico Bestia no recordaba nada, trataba de hacer memoria pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era…

__Raven…_

No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, solo había un recuerdo clavado en su mente…El beso…el beso con Raven y todo lo que había sentido cuando la besó, ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que realmente la amaba y que siempre la amó, en el que sintió que algo dentro de él que siempre estuvo incompleto se consumó en ese instante, en el que sintió que ella nutría el mismo amor por él…No habrá sido solamente un sueño? Uno de esos sueños que siempre tenía? Pero ninguno de los anteriores sueños era tan…intenso, tan real…

Esos pensamientos lo invadían a medida que abría los ojos lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo flojo, como si no lo hubiera movido en meses…tal vez era cierto… de repente cuando activo sus sentidos sintió algo extraño… algo le aseguraba la mano…pero qué?

Chico Bestia bajó un poco la mirada y vio a alguien, alguien agarrando su mano con delicadeza, dormida con solo medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama, con el rostro húmedo, se veían las lágrimas que habían secado y las recientes en su hermoso rostro, era…

_Raven?... - susurró Chico Bestia al verla.

__Oh, Dios, qué te pasó mi amor? Por qué lloraste así? por qué?_

Chico Bestia se puso muy triste de verla así, no sabía por qué ella estaba así, él no recordaba nada…miró de nuevo la mano de la chica entrelazada con la suya, de pronto recordó… recordó todo lo que había pasado… la pelea, Slade, el beso, el ataque… entonces comprendió…

__Lloró… por mí?…. no debió…ni yo ni nadie se merece esas lágrimas…- _Chico Bestia apreta la mano de Raven suavemente

__Como pueden ser tan insensibles de dejarte aquí así? no debieron permitirlo, debieron llevarte a un lugar cómodo para dormir…no debieron dejarte aquí…-_ pensaba CB en los otros chicos, ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla sola llorando? , se sentía algo enojado con eso… pero no debía pensar en eso ahora…

CB se levantó con cuidado sin soltar la mano de Raven, hizo un poco de ruido pero aún así ella no se despertó, él se arrodilló junto a ella hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del rostro de Raven, se acercó a su oído…

_Raven…- susurró despacio

Raven no despertó, al parecer estaba durmiendo muy profundo, CB no quería despertarla pero…no la iba a dejar dormir en esa posición tan incómoda.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella, acarició suavemente su rostro poniendo un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, se acercó más y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Raven abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estando un poco entrecerrados se encontraron con un par de ojos esmeralda mirándola cariñosamente… de repente abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, levantó su cabeza sorprendida como si estuviera viendo algo irreal.

Ella solo se quedó ahí mirando, como preguntándose si no estaba alucinando, esperando que él haga algo para saber que era real…

_Raven…- susurró él viendo la cara que había puesto su amiga ¿tanto la había asustado?...pero él había sido cuidadoso para no asustarla…

Ella escuchó su nombre, no necesitó saber nada más, era él, era realmente él, no estaba soñando de nuevo, era él!!. Raven se llevó las manos a la boca, comenzó a llorar…antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, chico bestia se quedó sorprendido de su reacción.

_Chico Bestia, estás bien!! – dijo Raven, se podía escuchar la alegría en sus palabras entrecortadas por el llanto.

_Raven… - Chico Bestia cerró sus ojos y la abrazó, podía sentir la suavidad del cabello de Raven en su rostro, la levanta casi alzándola para que deje de estar en esa incómoda posición, sin dejar de abrazarla.

_Creí… que no despertarías…creí que te había perdido…- ella seguía llorando, aún más

_Por favor, ya no llores, no soporto verte llorar Raven…- Chico Bestia la abrazaba más fuerte.

_No vuelvas a hacerme eso, promete que no sucederá de nuevo, por favor, promete que no me dejarás sola… - dijo ella aún llorando en su hombro

Chico Bestia ya no tenía ninguna duda, no había sido un sueño, ella realmente lo amaba y lo quería a su lado…y él siempre estaría a su lado…

_Lo prometo, yo nunca te dejaré sola Raven… nunca – dijo él mientras la confortaba, él sintió que ella estaba comenzando a calmarse.

Era el momento de sacar toda duda, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, no podía ocultarlo más, no podía negárselo más…

Chico Bestia la soltó para mirarla de frente, ella estaba con la cabeza agachada, él puso sus manos en sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas delicadamente, luego levanta el rostro de la chica tiernamente para que lo mire a los ojos. Él estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, Chico Bestia la miraba tiernamente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera que ella note lo que él sentía… esos ojos…esos ojos que la hechizaban le estaban diciendo algo… ella lo entendió…

_Raven…- la mira fijamente - Te amo – susurró él, después de eso se acercó más y juntó sus labios con los de ella, Raven cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, su corazón latía fuerte de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras que siempre había añorado escuchar de él, era verdad, él la amaba, podía sentirlo, ella también lo amaba y él lo sabía, lo sentía, lo había sentido antes y eso fue lo que le dio el valor…

Él bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella, ambos podían sentir ese sabor dulce de los labios del otro, ese sabor dulce del amor, en ese tierno y profundo beso en el que se decían todo lo que sentían sin necesidad de palabras…en el que podían sentir la suave textura de sus labios…era algo simplemente…maravilloso.

_Yo también te amo, Chico Bestia – le dijo ella después de separarse, pero dicho esto lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión… eso era algo inigualable, ellos se sentían tan….completos, sabían que lejos del otro no habría felicidad, no habría paz, no habría aire, no habría vida, estarían incompletos…

Luego se abrazaron tiernamente, el tiempo parecía detenerse, con el calor que le transmitía la persona amada parecía que nada malo podría pasar, no mientras estén juntos, sentían su amor siendo bendecido por el cielo, por Dios, dando los primeros rayos de sol y firmamento azul después de tantos días nublados y grises…

Dos seres, aparentemente diferentes, pero cuyos corazones eran iguales, se habían confesado su amor, y no era ese sentimiento que muchos confundimos llamando "amor" cuando en realidad no lo es, si no que…este era real, el verdadero, el puro, en el que estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el ser amado, en el que estas dispuesto a dar todo por esa persona, era simplemente irrompible, indestructible, eterno… juntos eran UNO, nada los separaría…NADA.

Chico Bestia y Raven dejaron atrás sus temores, dando paso a aquel sentimiento que es más poderoso que cualquier otro en este universo, era su AMOR, y ellos estarán juntos…para siempre…

Es el perfecto final….

NO….

Es el perfecto Inicio…

**FIN…**

Conciencia de la autora: Fin?!! Oye!! Nada que ver que termine ahí!! Dejaste un montón de cabos sueltos!!

Autora: u.u Es que…estoy flojita…además ese final está bien…

Conciencia de la autora: No, qué van a decir lo lectores? Se van a quedar decepcionados ¬¬

Autora: Claro que no, ellos comprenderán…

Conciencia de la Autora: No, prometiste terminarlo…

Autora: Por eso…ya lo terminé

Conciencia de la autora: Pues está mal terminado… a ti no te gustan los fics mal terminados tampoco…

Autora: pero a ver…qué falta?

Conciencia de la autora: Qué pasó con Robin? Qué pasó con Star? Qué pasó con Cyborg? Qué pasó con…

Autora: Ahh, ya, ya, ya, OK, tienes razón

Conciencia de la autora: Entonces…

Autora: OK, voy a seguirlo ^ ^

Conciencia de la autora: Mas te vale ¬¬

Autora: TT…. Nunca dejas de mortificarme…

Conciencia de la autora: Ese es mi trabajo ^^

**NO FIN….**

………………………………………………….

_Hola, lectores!! Qué les pareció este capi? ^ ^ Mi conci…(No me llames conci! Suena horrible) Bueno ¬¬… mi conciencia tiene razón, todavía falta mucho y este NO es el final ^^, es más, las cosas se pondrán aún más enredadas…muahahaha…. T T… bueno como sea…la cosa es que continuará, esperen el próximo capítulo… gracias, mil gracias por sus lindos reviews…ahora lo que deben preguntarse es…_

_Cómo reaccionará Robin ante la relación de CB y Rae? (Auch!)_

_Será que Robin va a mandar a CB a la enfermería otra vez? (hi, hi, hi ^^…pobre bestita)_

_Qué va a hacer Starfire? (ehm…)_

_Vamos a dejar a Cyborg solito como hacen en otros fics? (Cyborg: No Por favor!!)_

_Slade atacará de nuevo o dirá "Bah! Qué me importa"? (tal vez se tome vacaciones…)_

_Será cierta la afirmación de "Nada los separará"? (eso es algo que van a ver más adelante)_

_Denme sus ideas por favor, me gusta recibir nuevas alternativas, pero que sean buenas…me despido, Hasta Luego!! ^^ Chauu!!, se cuidan, dejen reviews, no sean flojitos…como yo…pero lo bueno es que a mí la flojera no me gana ^ ^, Que tengan un lindo Día!!._

_ATT. ANGEL RED _


	10. Enamorados

**ENAMORADOS**

_**_**_Debes descansar – dijo Raven mirándolo, después de un largo y tierno abrazo, claro que todavía no lo soltaba

_Yo? Y qué me dice de usted señorita Raven? – parecía un padre regañando a su hija – se ve claramente que no has dormido bien.

_Yo dormí

_Ah sí?

_Sí,… ahí - dijo apuntando al lugar donde CB la encontró durmiendo hace un momento, CB miró hacia donde apuntaba y…

_Raaaaaaven… - dijo cruzando los brazos con la misma expresión de regaño

_Está bien, está bien…- dijo ella sonriendo, no muchas veces lo veía serio y le gustaba que sea por su bienestar- no dormí muy bien pero, estoy bien…

_Nada de eso…. Tú vas a ir a descansar – le dijo él sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla

_Ok, pero primero debo ir a lavar mi cara… no olvides ponerte tus zapatos…

_Mis qué? – CB miró sus pies y estaba solo de calcetines, Raven se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dio una sonrisa, CB se la devolvió.

CB se sentó en la camilla y se puso a buscar sus zapatos, se sentía tan feliz, parecía un sueño que haya llegado el día que tanto había añorado, pero no lo era, era realidad.

Raven fue caminando con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, de repente se encontró con Cyborg que estaba con una cara muy triste (por CB, claro, no sabía todavía que había despertado).

_Raven… - dijo todo desanimado- Starfire dice que…- de pronto se calló al ver a Raven con esa expresión.

_Ehm… Raven...?

_Sí..?- dijo sonriente

_Hmm…No, nada, Starfire dice que quiere hablar contigo y…te pasa algo? Por qué estas…?

_Chico Bestia despertó

_DESPERTÓ?!! - gritó con una sonrisa gigante y lleno de alegría – SÍIIII!!! ^^- se fue corriendo a la enfermería – Chico Bestia! Chico Bestia! – gritaba feliz corriendo

Chico Bestia ya se había puesto sus zapatos y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando…

_Chico Bestia!! Despertaste!!! Despertaste!! ^ ^- entró gritando y saltando un enorme chico mitad robot, ese grito hizo saltar del susto a CB, pero luego vio que era Cyborg

_Hola Cyborg, estás bien? ^ ^

_Estoy muy feliz Bestita!! - se acercó a abrazarlo y a despeinarlo como hace un hermano grande con su hermanito

_Ay, ya no, quieres que quedé inconsciente de nuevo?- CB se sofocó pero sonreía al ver la alegría de su amigo al verlo bien

_Te agradezco por salvarme la vida – dijo Cyborg

_No hay problema, viejo, para eso están los amigos – dijo sonriente CB

_Ja, ja, ja, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo serio Cyborg

_Ok, no sé si lo logre pero lo intentaré – dijo CB sonriendo sarcástico

Todo el griterío de Cyborg atrajo gente, Robin entró a la enfermería, y vio a su amigo verde en buen estado.

_Chico Bestia, que bueno que estés bien – se acercó sonriente Robin poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo (que poco expresivo TT)

_Gracias, como están ustedes?

_Todos bien – dijo sonriente el enmascarado

Luego entra Starfire

_Chico Bestia!!! - gritó contenta Starfire volando a abrazarlo, pero Cyborg la detuvo.

_Espera, espera Star, no lo aprietes tan fuerte, acaba de despertar.

_Oh, no importa, abrázame como quieras- dijo CB extendiendo sus brazos a Starfire

Starfire feliz lo abrazó, pero no fuerte como siempre solía hacerlo, si no que tiernamente.

_Me alegra que estés bien Amigo- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba- Te extrañé mucho

_Oh, no es para tanto… actúan como si no me hubieran visto en meses…

_La verdad… sí, fueron meses…- dijo Cyborg con una expresión muy seria

_ QUE??!!!!- gritó CB con los ojos redondos y la boca abierta

Cyborg cambio su mirada seria a una divertida y después de un momento comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

_ Ha, ha, ha, ha…hubieras visto tu cara…Ha, ha, ha – se reía Cyborg apuntándolo

_¬¬ mmmm…

_La verdad solo fue una semana…- dijo Cyborg después de reír

_Aún así es mucho tiempo…

_Lo importante es que estás bien… – dice amable Robin, luego se dirige a Starfire – Star, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

_Sí, amigo Robin – dice Star yendo con Robin fuera de la enfermería

Ya afuera de la enfermería…

_Star, ya que eres chica…quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo medio apenado Robin

_Pregunta con confianza querido amigo

_Si tú, bueno…si a ti te gustara alguien, pero a ese alguien no le gustas, entonces aparece otro alguien que te dice que le gustas, pero a ti no te gusta ese alguien porque te gusta el otro alguien, pero luego el alguien te dice que al otro alguien no le gustas pero que a él sí le gustas ya que ese alguien quiere gustarte y…- decía nervioso Robin

Starfire solo lo miraba confundida, con gotitas y signos de interrogación en la cabeza mientras Robin decía su trabalenguas…

_Dime, Star…. Tú le darías una oportunidad al alguien 2? – preguntó finalmente

_Ehm…yo creo que…sí

_Gracias Star! Eso era lo que quería escuchar! – dice feliz Robin y se va corriendo

_De nada… creo – Starfire se quedó confundida, ni siquiera había entendido lo que había dicho y solo respondió lo que se le vino a la mente

Chico Bestia se sentía muy bien, cómo no estarlo? Estaba tan feliz que aunque le dieran un golpe en la cara seguiría con esa sonrisa idiota de soñador que tenía en ese momento. Cyborg lo miraba extrañado…

_Oye, Bestita, Por qué sonríes tanto? – preguntó Cyborg mirando su expresión

_Ah…Qué…? – Chico Bestia parecía estar en otro mundo

_Que por qué estas tan feliz?!! – le repitió levantando la voz para que lo escuche BIEN

_Feliiiiz…? – seguía soñando

_Sí, dime qué te pasa, y no me digas que toda la semana que estuviste durmiendo tuviste sueños bonitos – dijo Cyborg cruzando los brazos

_Algo así… – con la misma cara de bobo mirando al techo – y lo mejor fue que se me hicieron realidad

_Cielos! Bestita, estás seguro que no se derritió lo último que te quedaba de cerebro?

Chico Bestia no hizo caso a ese comentario, es más ni siquiera lo escuchó, lo único que hizo fue…

_Estoy enamorado!!! – gritó sacudiendo a Cyborg

_Que estás qué???? – preguntó sorprendido el chico metálico

_Enamorado y ella me ama, me ama, me ama!!!! – CB feliz daba saltos por todos lados

_Quién te ama? – Cyborg estaba entre sorprendido y confundido

_RAVEN!! – gritó contento

_Ra-Raven? – Ahora sí estaba sorprendido

_Sí!! No es maravilloso?!!

Cyborg al principio cree que es una broma, de la que estaba a punto de reírse, pero de pronto algunas cosas vinieron a su mente, por ejemplo, cuando vio a Raven hace rato estaba con la misma cara de idiota enamorada que tenía Chico Bestia, claro que no tan idiota como se veía CB en este momento, también recordó el video de Slade que había visto…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Habían llevado a Chico Bestia a la Torre, Raven había intentado sanarlo con sus poderes, pero estaba demasiado alterada y no respondían, Cyborg tuvo que intervenir, afortunadamente actuó rápido y lo mantuvo a salvo de morir, pero su estado era crítico, no podía descuidarlo ni un segundo, parecía estar fuera de peligro, pero era extraño que siga inconsciente. Pasaron los días y Chico Bestia no convalecía, y no lo descuidaban nunca, menos con esas dos prendidas de él todo el tiempo. Cyborg sabía por qué Starfire estaba actuando así, pero Raven lo dejaba completamente desconcertado, después de todo ella era la primera en decir que había que permanecer calmados, y lo único que había hecho ella fue desesperarse más que cualquier otro en la Torre, tal vez porque se sentía culpable de que sus poderes no hayan funcionado en un principio, pero luego funcionaron y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar todos los días. Raven no dejaba a Chico Bestia ni un solo momento y no quería salir de la enfermería, no quería ir a dormir. Incluso había tenido una discusión con Starfire de quien debería quedarse con Chico Bestia, y Cyborg tuvo que interponerse, él quería que las dos fueran a descansar, pero lo único que logró fue que lo sacaran de la enfermería. Por lo que notó, al parecer Starfire se resignó y fue a dormir. Por el contrario Raven solo salía para lavarse la cara o darse un baño veloz, después no quería salir para nada, ni para dormir, ni para comer. Cyborg se asomaba por la puerta de la enfermería y veía a Raven cerca del oído de Chico Bestia susurrándole algo y acariciando su cabello…eso era algo raro…Cyborg pensó que era algo así como hechizos que estaba formulando para…sanarlo…supuso él_

_Después de atender a Chico Bestia y ponerlo fuera de peligro, o al menos fuera del riesgo de morir por ahora, Robin le dijo a Cyborg que revisara los videos de la televisión, ya que CB y Raven habían dicho que Slade apareció en la pantalla, tal vez sería conveniente para buscar alguna pista o información oculta como suele haber en otras ocasiones, mientras que Robin trataba de convencer a Raven de que vaya a dormir, pero lo único que logró fue que lo sacara a empujones de la enfermería y cerrara la puerta con llave. Bueno, Cyborg fue a revisar los últimos videos como Robin le había mandado…_

__Veamos… – dice mientras escanea la computadora de informaciones de la Torre – aquí está!, ahora veamos qué dice Slade – reproduce el video_

_-Hola Titanes…pensé que estaban combatiendo a mis…_

__Qué pasa? por qué se queda callado? – se pregunta Cyborg _

_-Lamento interrumpir su dicha pero…_

__Dicha? Qué dicha? De qué habla? Y qué es lo que está esperando? – dice extrañado Cyborg viendo al villano esperar algo impacientemente_

__-El mundo será destruido!!...pero al parecer eso no les importa, no?_

__El mundo? Y a quienes no les importa? Los únicos que estaban ahí eran Raven y Chico Bestia…que estaban haciendo?_

_Minuto de silencio_

_-Ay… creo que voy a vomitar…_

__A vomitar?... De seguro Chico Bestia le mostró su asqueroso Tofu ¬¬_

_-Robin sí prestaría atención… por eso me gusta molestarlo a él…_

__Eso es cierto ^ ^_

_-Ya se les va a acabar el oxígeno…_

__El oxígeno?!!! Acaso…los está sofocando en la sala?_

_Después de un rato…_

_-TITANES!!!!_

__Cielos!!! Nunca lo había visto tan alterado!_

_-Por fin!! Los odio titanes despreciables…y odio que se amen!!!_

__Que… se… amen? Debe estar hablando sarcásticamente…- se convenció Cyborg _

_-Pero eso no es lo que vine a decir… Vine a decirles que Plasmus, Cinderblock y Sobre Carga están atacando el estadio principal…intenten detenerlos…si pueden… Será su fin Titanes!! Jajaja…- pausa- … y el fin de su asqueroso amor. – la pantalla se apaga_

_Cyborg estaba con los ojos redondos y con la boca abierta, eso último que Slade dijo no parecía sarcasmo o broma, cuando el villano se pone a bromear?, y… qué hacían Raven y CB que por lo visto no le prestaban nada de atención? Peleando? Eso explicaría la sala hecha pedazos pero…Amor? Desde cuando esa palabra sale de la boca de Slade? Claro que había dicho "asqueroso" pero…aun así._

_Cyborg pensó en que debía revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la sala principal para ver qué era lo que esos dos estaban haciendo cuando apareció Slade pero… Amor? No, nada que ver… o sí?. Cyborg decidió no mirar los videos de las cámaras, se lo preguntaría a Chico bestia cuando despierte, Sí, eso era mejor. Además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como cuidar de la salud de su amigo Chico Bestia. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Cyborg sale de sus pensamientos y dirige su mirada a su amigo feliz y decide hablar…

_Oye, Chico Bestia, yo…revisé las cámaras de la televisión de la Torre y…ustedes eran los únicos que estaban ahí cuando Slade apareció en la pantalla, entonces…es cierto lo que él dijo?- preguntó el chico robótico

_Que nuestro amor es asqueroso?- pregunta CB como quien pregunta la hora

_No! Que si se aman de verdad! – Cyborg quería saber

_Sí, es cierto! Yo la amo y ella a mí!! Puedes creerlo?!!- CB se emociona de nuevo

_Ehm…la verdad me cuesta…pero estoy feliz por ustedes ^ ^, eso explica muchas cosas, pero solo tengo una duda…

_Cual?

_Qué fue lo que hicieron ese día?!!!!! La sala estaba destrozada!!! – gritó alterado Cyborg – acaso ustedes….

_No! No pienses mal!!- Chico Bestia se sonrojó hasta las orejas - Nosotros tuvimos una…pequeña y suave discusión ligeramente discreta… - dijo CB exagerando en sus palabras (obviamente ¬¬)

_El amor de locos me sorprende cada día más… TT

Chico Bestia puso en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de inocencia, luego a Cyborg se le vino algo a la mente…

_Yo quería preguntártelo antes de mirar las cámaras por si…ya sabes… había algo que no debía ver…

_¬¬ Hmmm….

_Pero ahora… - dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa – quiero ir a ver esa pelea!! No me la pierdo por nada!! – Cyborg corre a la puerta – Seguro es mejor que la película de año!! – dice mientras sale corriendo

_No!! No!! Cyborg!! Espera!! Yo no te di permiso!! - CB sale corriendo detrás de su amigo agitando los brazos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello!! Que les pareció? Raro, no? Pero bueno… eso fue lo que salió de mi cabecita que está siendo exprimida con matemáticas y química… _

_De qué quería hablar Starfire con Raven? (ya lo verán)_

_Tanto tarda Raven en lavarse la cara? (Tal vez se está bañando)_

_Que planea hacer Robin? (misterio)_

_Se le quitará la confusión a Starfire del trabalenguas que le hizo Robin? (sigue tratando de entenderlo)_

_Será que Cyborg va a comer palomitas de maíz mientras ve el video? (Cyborg: sí por favor)_

_Qué es lo que CB no quiere que vea Cyborg? (ya saben)_

_Slade se estremeció…acaso había dicho AMOR? (Slade fue corriendo a lavarse la boca)_

_La historia está avanzando, no estoy segura si el fin se acerca o no…les cuento algo personal? A mí no me gustan nada los fics trágicos en el que muere alguien o hacen sufrir a alguien…_

_Todos los personajes: Siiiiii!!!!!_

_Así que no se preocupen, este fic no va a tener nada feo, y si quieren tragedia les recomiendo ver una película de terror ^ ^… a mí me encantan los finales felices!!! Quiero disculparme por la torpeza que cometí de no cerciorarme de que podía recibir reviews anónimos, no lo sabía!! Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me fijé!! Yo aprecio reviews de toda clase, mis queridos lectores, discúlpenme, sí?…Que tengan un buen día y no olviden dejar reviews, chauuu!!! _


	11. Mi hermosa hechicera

**MI HERMOSA HECHICERA**

Robin estaba en su habitación, estaba parado frente al espejo…ensayando…

_Escucha, Raven, sé que no quieres aceptar la realidad, pero tienes que hacerlo porque si no saldrás lastimada y…-pausa

_Cyborg no te quiere, y por más que te duela creo que él quiere a otra. El otro día lo oí decirle a Chico Bestia que le gustaba Abeja…- pausa

_Sé que duele pero yo estoy aquí, solo dame la oportunidad de…- pausa

_Quiero invitarte a salir, y verás que yo soy el indicado y…-hizo una pausa larga mirándose al espejo

_Argh!!!....no se me puede ocurrir algo menos cursi?!! – gritó alterado frente al espejo.

Robin se calma un poco, luego decide salir de su habitación, va a la cocina pensando en que un buen vaso de refresco lo ayudará a tranquilizarse un poco. Él llega a la cocina, se sirve un vaso y…de repente entra Cyborg riendo a carcajadas y agarrando su barriga de tanto reír, mientras Chico Bestia entraba por detrás enojado y sonrojado…

_Ya, Cyborg!! No es para tanto!! – decía Chico Bestia en un inútil intento de que su amigo pare de reír

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! – Cyborg no le prestaba la más mínima atención

_Qué pasa? – pregunta Robin curioso

_Ha, ha, ha… hubieras visto sus caras cuando…Ha, ha, ha, ha….y la cara de Slade cuando…Ha, ha, ha, ha…ustedes están locos!! Ha, ha, ha, ha…lo voy a agregar a mi colección…Ha, ha, ha, ha – Cyborg trataba de hablar entre risas mientras se revolcaba en el piso

_ò///ó… – Chico Bestia lo miraba enojado y sonrojado hasta el alma

_De qué hablas Cyborg? – volvió a preguntar Robin no entendiendo nada de lo que dijo Cyborg

_Es que, es que…- Cyborg se incorporaba recuperando el aliento, limpiando sus lágrimas y apoyándose en la mesa para levantarse, pero mantenía una sonrisa loca – recuerdas que la sala estaba destrozada cuando llegamos?

_Sí -_. Y yo tuve que limpiar todo ¬¬_ - recordó Robin – _ya que los demás estaban prendidos de Chico Bestia todo el tiempo…_

_Pues sucede que fue porque Raven y Chico Bestia intentaron matarse y, y, y, y…

_Y eso qué tiene de raro? – preguntó Robin levantando una ceja (como si se viera su ceja ¬¬), la verdad ya había supuesto eso al ver la sala hecha pedazos

_Es que tú no sabes lo que pasó después, ellos, ellos….- de repente un extraño sonido, como una máquina apagándose.

Chico Bestia y Robin miraron extrañados a la fuente del sonido, Cyborg se había quedado apagado en medio de lo que estaba hablando, quedando tieso y con la misma sonrisa de loco.

__Qué bien! Dios siempre escucha mis plegarias – _pensó feliz Chico Bestia

_De qué se reía tanto? – preguntó Robin dirigiéndose a Chico Bestia ya que nadie le había contestado

_O///O Ehm……. – la verdad esa era una pregunta que Chico Bestia no quería contestar - oye! hay que llevar a nuestro buen y querido amigo Cyborg a recargar…- dijo en tono "preocupado" para cambiar de tema.

Chico Bestia sale arrastrando a su amigo mitad robot. Robin solo se le queda mirando confundido.

///En alguna parte de Jump City///Cuarto oscuro///

_Maldición!! – se quejó un vil hombre sentado en una silla…Slade – es la última vez que esos mocosos arruinan mis planes…- dijo con la serenidad característica de su voz

Slade había estado algo mas alterado que lo acostumbrado, ya que había hecho mucho para conseguir que sus secuaces sean más poderosos, y aún así no derrotaron a los titanes…pero como siempre él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados…un nuevo y maléfico plan surcó su malvada mente…

Slade estuvo observando de cerca a los titanes durante la batalla, de la cual salió UN herido, al parecer grave. Slade pensó que todo estaba terminado para ese titán verde, al menos conseguiría deshacerse de uno, pero se enteró de la buena recuperación que había tenido el joven…

_Por lo visto…es muy fuerte… – murmuró para sí mismo el villano – Tal vez su recuperación no sea tan mala para mí…muy por el contrario…es perfecto para mis planes…

Slade estuvo toda la semana perfeccionando su plan…nada podría salir mal esta vez…

_Mi plan no fallará…Esta vez los titanes serán destruidos…- dijo con odio Slade apretando los puños

///En la Torre T///

Raven fue a buscar a Starfire, ya que hace un buen rato Cyborg le había dicho que quería hablar con ella…

_Starfire querías hablar conmigo?- pregunta Raven dirigiéndose a su amiga pelirroja

_Sí amiga Raven, es…algo importante – dijo seria

_Te escucho

_Raven, yo lo sé todo, sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes- dijo con dolor la tamaraneana

_Starfire, déjame decirte que…

_No, no, no, Raven, necesito que me escuches…- hace una pausa y suspira – Yo siempre supe…que esta batalla a la que estaba entrando ya era perdida para mí…la batalla de conquistar el corazón de Chico Bestia – dijo en tono triste y sin mirar a Raven a los ojos

_A qué te refieres?

_Yo sabía lo que él sentía por ti, Raven, siempre lo supe, es solo que…tenía la esperanza de que te olvidara y yo le empezara a gustar, ya que tú demostrabas no sentir nada por él… – hace una pausa – ahora que ya sabes lo que él siente por ti Raven, necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con el corazón… -levanta la vista y la mira seriamente – porque yo estoy cansada de ver a mi amigo triste y sufrir por tu causa, te pregunto…Tú amas a Chico Bestia de verdad? No estás jugando con él?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos, era algo que debía saber, y mirándola fijamente sabría si es cierto o no lo que sea que fuera a responder

Raven agacha la cabeza, cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que le hacía a él? De lo que se hacía a ella misma? De todo este tiempo que solo lo lastimaba? Debería darle vergüenza!!…pero es que estaba confundida…Vaya Excusa!!...tonta y patética excusa!!

No volvería a cometer ese error nunca más, no se arriesgaría a perderlo nunca más…ella…no lo negaría nunca más, ni a ella misma, ni a nadie…

Raven entonces levanta la vista para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos de nuevo…

_Yo lo amo, Starfire, de verdad – dijo con una mirada sincera, suspiró – En Azarath, todos creían que, por mi forma _obligada _de ser para no permitirme sentir nada, nunca llegaría a amar a alguien, que era imposible, incluso yo lo creía, pero…no era cierto, me enamoré… – sonrió – y sin darme cuenta. Tal vez me era difícil amar, pero no imposible, él lo consiguió, no sé cómo, pero lo consiguió, consiguió hacer que lo ame, como nunca he amado a nadie en esta vida y como nunca amaré. No fue imposible amarlo, lo que sí es imposible es… dejar de amarlo – dijo sonrojada

Starfire sonrió, nunca había escuchado hablar así a su amiga, NUNCA, y menos con tantas palabras dulces en una sola frase, Starfire se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera.

_¬///¬ Normalmente no digo cosas tan cursis y te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie esto – dijo Raven seria y sonrojada

_Claro amiga, me alegra saber que tus sentimientos hacia él son sinceros… – pone su mano en el hombro de Raven- pero déjame decirte algo, Raven…tienes un valioso tesoro en tus manos… ahora ya sé que lo amas pero te pido… demuéstraselo…demuéstraselo con afecto y cariño…que es lo que él más se merece y necesita ^ ^

__ ¬¬ Y lo que tú exageradamente le dabas…- _pensó Raven recordando los anteriores días de total incertidumbre

_Me alegro por ustedes y les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. Y déjame decirte que yo no me pondré en medio de ustedes.- dijo Starfire con sinceridad

__Más te vale_

_Chico Bestia te hará muy feliz, Raven… procura hacerlo feliz a él también – Starfire quita la mano del hombro de Raven, se da la vuelta y sin decir más se aleja en la oscuridad del pasillo

"_procura hacerlo feliz a él también"_

"_procura hacerlo feliz a él también"_

"_procura hacerlo feliz a él también"_

Será que Raven es capaz de hacerlo feliz? Acaso tiene ella la facultad de hacer feliz a _alguien_? Cómo podría hacerlo feliz?... esas preguntas cruzaban por la cabeza de Raven mientras miraba a Starfire retirándose hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad, ella dio un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y….

_Ahh!! – Raven da un grito del susto al ver a alguien parado frente a ella

_Tranquila… - dice Chico Bestia sonriendo con picardía, parado frente a Raven, muy cerca de su rostro. Solo él osaba hacer ese tipo de _violación _de espacio personal con Raven…siempre… desde mucho antes, aunque eso le haya costado muchas veces ser arrojado contra la pared, pero él seguía haciéndolo…de dónde le salió esa confianza? Quién sabe? Claro que ahora esa confianza había aumentado drásticamente…

_¬///¬ Por qué siempre tienes que aparecerte como un fantasma?

_No se supone que sientes la presencia de la gente? – pregunta Chico Bestia con la misma expresión cara

_Es que…

_Yo logro evadir tus poderes…- dijo él sonriendo y moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo

_¬¬ Eres un caso especial… - Ay, esos ojitos brillantes, esa sonrisa, por qué tiene tanto poder sobre ella?

_Y… de qué hablabas con Starfire?- preguntó el chico verde curioso

_OO _Oh, no! Habrá escuchado algo?! –_ pensó preocupada Raven

_Y bien? – preguntó Chico Bestia viendo que su amada no respondía

_Ehm… "charla de chicas"- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente – _Qué tonta respuesta!_

_Con que charla de chicas, eh? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – Sí, claro – dijo sarcásticamente

_T T…._Sabía que no se la creería…ojalá no siga con el interrogatorio…_

_Oye…- Chico Bestia miró a todas partes para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca – Quieres ir conmigo al cuarto de Cyborg? – le susurró al oído

_Ôò Para qué? –preguntó ella confundida…qué se supone que pueden hacer en el cuarto de Cyborg?

_Para…sacar nuestro video – dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja

_Nuestro… video? Hablas de…

_Sí, el de nuestra pequeña discusión – dijo guiñándole un ojo

_Para qué? quieres… destruirlo?

_No, no es para destruirlo…

_Entonces? – preguntó Raven curiosa

_Tres Razones: primero, para que el mastodonte metálico no lo publique; segundo, para recordarme que no debo hacerte enojar; y Tercero y más importante…. – pone su mano en el rostro de Raven acariciándolo tiernamente – quiero tener un recuerdo de nuestro primer beso - le dice con una mirada amorosa.

Raven se sonroja, y se le nota porque está sin capucha, luego sonríe.

_Te ayudo…pero será de los dos

_Y tú para que lo quieres? – le sonríe pícaro

_Para…exactamente lo mismo

_Exactamente?- preguntó algo confundido

_Sí, por lo que vi tampoco es muy buena idea hacerte enojar

Chico Bestia sonríe y la abraza tiernamente…ese abrazo, ese abrazo era único para ella, la hacía sentir protegida, confortada, cómoda, le encantaba el calor que le transmitía, ella también lo abrazó. Tenía que admitir que mucho antes de darse cuenta de que lo amaba, los abrazos de Chico Bestia la hacían sentir así, había recibido abrazos de Starfire, Robin, y hasta de Cyborg, pero era muy diferente lo que sentía, cada vez el titán verde que la abrazaba sentía ese calor, sentía que él no tenía miedo de sea cual sea la reacción de la chica gótica, él simplemente la abrazaba, era algo que la hacía sentir bien, a otra persona no le aguantaba un abrazo de 3 segundos, pero con él sentía que quería detener el tiempo, claro que nunca quiso demostrar que sus abrazos le gustaban, hasta ahora…

_Vamos? – pregunta él soltándola

_Vamos – concordó ella

Ellos caminan por el pasillo, él va abrazado a ella con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Raven, caminan sin ninguna prisa, para qué apurarse? Cyborg iba a tardar en recargar (pobre). Mientras caminan él le hace una pregunta…

_De verdad soy un tonto?- le pregunta en tono divertido

_Sí, pero eres MI tontito – dice ella dedicándole una sonrisa

Él se ríe, después de todo no sonaba nada mal cuando ella lo decía de ese modo

_Y tú eres MI brujita… auch! – dice después de que Raven le da un pellizco, él vuelve a reír

_Bueno, entonces que tal…MI hermosa hechicera – dice Chico Bestia mirándola sonriente

_¬ ¬…….- Raven piensa un momento - Eso es mejor ^ ^ - termina diciendo sonriente, la verdad es que no sonaba nada mal…

Raven lo abraza con su brazo derecho y apoya su cabeza sobre él mientras siguen caminando, y él la abraza más y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Qué les pareció? Meloso, no? Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, se está poniendo cursi, pero están enamorados, los enamorados son cursis! Y como chica a mí me gusta lo cursi ^ ^, bueno… no lo tan exageradamente cursi, a qué chica no le gusta las cosas románticas?_

_Como sea… esperen el próximo capi, verán lo que sucederá en la Torre, todavía no se acaba…todavía…_

_Lograrán CB y Raven sacar el video de su "pequeña y suave discusión ligeramente discreta"? (Jajaja vamos a ver)_

_Qué va hacer Starfire? Será que ella realmente estaba "enamorada" de CB? (tal vez…)_

_Cuál será el nuevo paso de Slade? (Por lo visto no se tomó las vacaciones)_

_A qué hora va a terminar de recargar Cyborg? (tarda)_

_Cyborg quiere mostrarle ese video a todos los titanes…lo conseguirá? (él quiere)_

_Las cosas dejarán de ser tan cursis? (si me lo piden)_

_Si eres diabético ya no leas esto, es demasiada dulzura!!!!!!!! _

_Los requiero un montón, chauuuuu, no olviden reviews!! _


	12. Archivo Inexistente

**ARCHIVO INEXISTENTE**

Cyborg abre sus ojos aturdido…

_Ayy…qué pasó? – dice el chico metálico levantándose de su cama (si se le puede llamar "cama" porque más parece una mesa)

_Hola Cyborg, ya terminaste de recargar? – pregunta el pelinegro entrando a la habitación de Cyborg

_Sí…creo que sí…- responde Cyborg mirando su medidor de energía- Espera! OO – reacciona de repente – Me descargué??!!

_Pues…sí, estabas riendo como loco y de repente te apagaste – explicó Robin

_Ahh…Cielos!! No me acuerdo! – dijo agarrándose su cabeza - _De qué me estaba riendo?_- trataba de recordar Cyborg

_Bueno, al menos es bueno ver que alguien se divierte en esta Torre…-comentó Robin con melancolía

_Oye, qué te pasa? por qué esa cara larga?

_Es que…tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien y…no ser correspondido…- dijo agachando la mirada

_Oo Hablas de Star?...te comprendo…yo en tu lugar estaría igual.

_No, no hablo de Starfire…y por qué dices "te comprendo"?- preguntó extrañado el enmascarado

_Ah, qué bueno que no es Starfire…porque a ella le gusta Bestita – dijo Cyborg sonriente

_Chico Bestia? O.O- preguntó sorprendido Robin, la verdad es que pensó que _él_ le seguía gustando a Starfire

_Sí ^ ^, pero…si no hablas de Starfire, entonces de quién?

_Raven

_Raven?!! – no podía creerlo – _Oh, oh…eso es peor! _- pensó

_Sí, pero ella no me da oportunidad, ella está enamorada de…- Robin estaba a punto de decir "está enamorada de ti" pero Cyborg completó su frase

_Chico Bestia – dijo de inmediato Cyborg como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo - _Qué tendrá Chico Bestia que lo hace tan atrayente?...a mí me parece feo…o lo digo solo por envidia?_

_Qué?!! – qué era lo estaba escuchando?! -- Chico Bestia?!! Por qué dices eso?!!- preguntó atónito Robin

_Porque…los vi, viejo, además…

_Cómo que los viste?!!

_Escucha, cálmate, sé que es duro pero…tienes que aceptarlo…ella está enamorada de Chico Bestia – dijo Cyborg con toda la seguridad del mundo

_Y…él?

_Él? Él la adora!

_Por qué estás tan seguro de que "se aman"?! ellos te lo dijeron?!

_Sí, además ya te dije que los vi…_Ya me acuerdo de qué me estaba riendo…_

_Qué?!!

_Sí, cuando se quedaron solos ese día que Slade mandó atacar a sus secuaces, las cámaras lo captaron todo…

__Si eso es verdad…fui un completo idiota dejándolos solos aquí…pero no puede ser… _De qué hablas?! Ese día ellos parecían enojados uno con el otro –objetó Robin

_Y estaban, y deberías ver la pelea, estuvo genial!...por eso la sala estaba destrozada…

_Y acaso pelearse significa amarse? ¬ ¬

_No ^ ^, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "a un paso del odio está el amor"…solo que ellos no dieron un paso…dieron un salto!

_Estás diciendo tonterías

_No, es cierto, ven te lo mostraré – dijo Cyborg haciéndole señas para que lo siga al computador donde tiene todo guardado y registrado

Cyborg empezó a teclear su computador, poniendo fecha y nombre del archivo buscado y entonces…

ARCHIVO INEXISTENTE – se escuchó la voz automática del computador

_Qué?!!! pero si estaba aquí hace un minuto!!- se quejó el chico metálico

Cyborg siguió escaneando e intentando varias veces, pero solo conseguía el mismo resultado…

ARCHIVO INEXISTENTE

Robin estaba parado detrás de él impaciente de brazos cruzados

_Y bien? – dijo Robin esperando

_Estaba aquí!! Oh, no!! Seguro Chico Bestia lo sacó mientras yo estaba recargando!- dijo con pánico

_Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que pasó? ¬ ¬ - preguntó Robin, para qué esperar a ver el tonto video cuando podía decírselo de una vez?

_Está bien…- dijo resignado Cyborg – luego de pelearse como un par de locos ellos…- tomó aire - SE BESARON COMO LOCOS!!!- dijo levantando sus dos brazos

_Déjame ver si entendí…-dijo Robin con tranquilidad - estás diciendo que después de intentar matarse ellos se…besaron? - terminó preguntando con una ceja levantada

_Sí!!!

_Cyborg…estás seguro de que no te golpearon la cabeza el día de la pelea? Yo siempre les he dicho "lo primero que deben cubrir es la cabeza para que no les afecte el cerebro", por qué nunca me hacen caso?!

_Estoy diciendo la verdad T T…

_Sí, claro – dijo sarcástico Robin

_Es cierto!! Chico Bestia debió haber sacado el video!!- Cyborg seguía intentando

_Él no sabe la contraseña, Cyborg – dijo Robin, y era cierto, antes Chico Bestia sabía la contraseña y como resultado el chico curioso había chequeado todo, incluso lo que no debía, así que cambiaron la contraseña y está vez no se la dieron a él.

_Entonces…- Cyborg se puso a pensar- Raven!!Claro! Fueron Raven y Chico Bestia! – gritó Cyborg, claro! Raven es su cómplice, Chico Bestia era el cerebro (por así decirlo) y ella la cómplice! Ese par de tortolos sacaron el video! Oh No!

_Por qué no descansas un poco?… te hace falta…- dijo Robin saliendo de la habitación de Cyborg

_Oh, esto no es justo! Sin ese video nadie va a creerme! Yo se lo iba a mostrar a todos! - se queja Cyborg ya solo en su habitación

///En la azotea///

Chico Bestia y Raven estaban sentados en la azotea, contemplando el paisaje, disfrutando de la compañía del ser amado. Él la abrazaba con un brazo y ella estaba apoyada en él.

_Raven…- dijo Chico Bestia rompiendo el silencio

_Sí? – Raven levantó la mirada

_No van a haber problemas con tus poderes por esto, cierto? – preguntó preocupado CB, eso era algo que lo desconcertaba

_Por qué? tienes miedo de salir lastimado por mis poderes?- preguntó Raven con pesar, no le gustaba pensar que él tenga miedo de _ella._

_No –dijo él mirándola a los ojos – a mí no me importaría morir bajo tus poderes…- dijo con sinceridad - De lo que tengo miedo es de que te alejes de mí por causa de ellos, de tus poderes – dijo Chico Bestia, Raven podía ver claramente en sus ojos su preocupación, su sinceridad. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con ambos brazos apoyándose en él de nuevo.

_No te preocupes por eso…mientras estés conmigo…y no me hagas enojar…todo está bajo control

Chico Bestia sonríe lleno de alegría, con la seguridad de que nada los separaría

_Que bien, mi hermosa Raven – dice él y le da un tierno beso en su cabeza, la abraza apegándose más a ella.

////////

Robin salió de la habitación de Cyborg decidido a acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas, se dirigió a la habitación de Raven, tenía que hablar con ella y ponerle fin a esta situación que tanto lo frustraba…

__Cyborg está mal!- _iba pensando mientras caminaba_- cómo puede decir que Raven y Chico Bestia, dos personas totalmente diferentes, se aman?_

__Está loco!_

__Y eso de que a Starfire le gusta Chico Bestia tampoco tiene sentido!_

__Aunque eso explicaría por qué ellos dos han estado tan juntos últimamente…tal vez lo de Starfire y Chico Bestia pueda ser… pero Raven y Chico Bestia? NO, eso no puede ser!_

__Tengo que ir a hablar con Raven y hacerla entrar en razón…_

Robin llegó a la habitación de Raven, se paró en frente de la puerta y tocó…

TOC TOC

_Raven, soy yo, abre, por favor, necesitamos hablar…

//////

_Vamos, Chicos! Hagan de nuevo la escena loca, por favor…- dijo suplicante el chico mitad robot mientras sostenía en sus manos una cámara filmadora

_Cyborg, deja de molestarnos – dijo Chico Bestia mirándolo enojado

_Oh, por favor… toma Chico Bestia! – dijo Cyborg pasándole un almohadón sin soltar la cámara – ahora, lánzaselo a Raven con todas tus fuerzas!!!- dijo entusiasmado

_En serio crees que voy a hacer eso? – dijo el chico verde de brazos cruzados y con Raven a su lado con la misma expresión

_Luego Tú, Raven…- Cyborg continuaba dando instrucciones – agarra cualquier cosa con tu energía negra y lánzaselo a Chico Bestia con toda tu ira!

_Cyborg, estás acabando con mi paciencia – dijo ella fastidiada

_Eso quiero! Que se acabe tu paciencia! Pero desquítate con Chico Bestia…- dijo Cyborg, luego un segundo después…

PAJJJ!!

Una bola de almohadones (todos los que había traído Cyborg) cayó sobre Cyborg haciéndolo caer al suelo y cubriéndolo por completo, luego su cámara fue envuelta en un aura negra y explotó…

_Oh, esto no es justo…- se quejó Cyborg

_Te aconsejo que salves tu vida Cyborg – escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia cerca de él

Cyborg levantó la vista y se encontró con dos adolescentes que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo…

Cyborg sabía que solo había una cosa que se supone que hay que hacer en estos casos…

Correr!

Y eso hizo

Raven estaba a punto de seguirlo pero de repente alguien la agarró de la cintura por atrás, ella se sonrojó olvidándose del enojo por completo

_Oh, no vayas…quédate aquí, sí? – dijo Chico Bestia en su oído apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Raven, y le dio un beso en su mejilla

_Bueno…- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a él

/////En la puerta del cuarto de Raven///

_Raven, vamos, abre está puerta! Deja de evitarme! – decía Robin mientras seguía tocando la puerta de Raven

_Robin? – se escuchó una voz detrás de él

_Ah! – se asustó- ah…Hola Star…- dijo calmando viendo que era su compañera tamaraneana

_Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella inocente

_Estoy intentando hablar con Raven…pero ella no me quiere abrir, ni siquiera responde…- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la puerta

_Y…no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella no está en su habitación?

_Ah…tienes razón – dijo sonriendo apenado y rascándose la cabeza -

Debí haber pensado en eso…que tonto fui…^ ^

__Sí, qué tonto… ¬¬_

_Es que uno nunca sabe si ella no está ahí o simplemente te está ignorando – se justificó Robin

_Sí, tienes razón

_Y…Sabes dónde está Raven?- preguntó el enmascarado

__Oh oh, esto es un problema, en este momento Raven está en la azotea con Chico Bestia y no creo que sea conveniente mandar al amigo Robin ahí, sería doloroso para él enterarse de golpe de su relación_…- pensó Starfire ya que se había dado cuenta de que a Robin le gustaba Raven – _aunque…sería gracioso ver qué cara pone cuando…No, en qué estoy pensando? Yo no soy tan cruel…pero qué hago? Ya sé, voy a decirle a Robin que Raven está en la sala, él va a ir, entonces yo voy a la azotea y les pido que hablen con Robin para que no lo tomen por sorpresa, porque si no el pobre va a…_

_Starfire? – dijo Robin sacándola de sus pensamientos

_Ah? Qué?

_Lo sabes?

_Qué cosa?

_Dónde está

_Quien?

_Raven!

_Aaaah…ehm…ella está en la sala – dijo la pelirroja poniendo en práctica su plan

_Gracias…- dijo Robin caminando a la sala, iba caminando lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que debía procesar lo que le iba a decir a Raven.

Ni bien Robin había dado unos pasos, Starfire salió a toda prisa en dirección a la azotea, pasó veloz por el pasillo, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la azotea y…

_O O….- Starfire se quedó pasmada…no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Hello everybody!! Qué les pareció? El fic avanza, avanza…no es mi culpa si los capi son muy cortitos! Pero igual quedan bien, no?... Quiero agradecer los bellos mensajes que me dejan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias ^ ^, estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando mi fic. Y les digo que esto continuará…_

_Qué será lo que vio Starfire? (ya lo verán…ya lo verán)_

_Dónde se escondió Cyborg? (quién sabe?)_

_Conseguirá Cyborg convencer a sus amigos de repetir su "pequeña y suave discusión ligeramente discreta"? (que siga soñando)_

_El fic continuará pronto…sigan dejando sus opiniones, pleaseee :3, chauuu, se cuidan. Que Dios los bendiga! Att. Angel red_


	13. No es pasajero

**NO ES PASAJERO**

Ni bien Robin había dado unos pasos, Starfire salió a toda prisa en dirección a la azotea, pasó veloz por el pasillo, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la azotea y…

_O O….- Starfire se quedó pasmada…no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

O más bien dicho……lo que no veían sus ojos…

_Oh No! Raven y Chico Bestia no están aquí! Espero no haber cometido un error…espero que ellos no estén en…

_ La sala…- Robin caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Torre hablando consigo mismo – Raven está en la sala…de seguro leyendo uno de sus libros como siempre…

///////

_Sí! Raven es mi Novia! Raven es mi Novia! – decía feliz Chico Bestia saltando alrededor de ella

_Eres tan infantil…- dijo ella sonriendo mirándolo divertida

_Vas a casarte conmigo, cierto?- preguntó él parándose frente a ella

_Pues…si me lo pides…lo pensaré- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

_ "Lo pensaré"?! Cómo que "lo pensaré"?

_Tienes que convencerme…- dijo ella de brazos cruzados y sonriendo con picardía

_Hmm…Está bien! ^ ^ - luego llenó de aire sus pulmones como si fuera a hablar mucho – Prometo amarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cuando los villanos ataquen y cuando no ataquen. Prometo hacerte feliz y protegerte, prometo contarte chistes todos los días, y si un día te quieres escapar de mí prometo perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el último rincón del universo y…

_Ya estás logrando que me quiera escapar de ti…- dijo seria interrumpiéndolo

_De- de verdad? – preguntó él preocupado

_No ^ ^…lo que me dijiste es muy lindo…- dijo ella y lo rodea con sus brazos – menos la parte de contarme tus chistes todos los días ¬ ¬…

Chico Bestia sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó también

_Te amo Raven…tú me amas?

_Tú ya sabes la respuesta

_Sí, pero quiero escucharte decirlo

_Por qué?

_Porque me hace muy feliz escucharlo salir de tus labios

Raven levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió

_Te amo Chico Bestia… lo que más quiero es hacerte feliz

_Mientras estés conmigo, siempre seré feliz – dijo él sincero, luego se acercó a ella cerrando los ojos para darle un beso pero…

_No, ya no más besos por hoy – dijo ella poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de él para que no siga acercándose

_Qué? OO – dijo abriendo los ojos - Ouuu, Raven…-se quejó él

_No, ya no, mucho para tu vicio – dijo Raven apuntándolo tocando la punta de su nariz con un dedo

_Oh, solo unito más – dijo él sonriendo y moviendo sus cejas

_No

_Por favoooor – dijo poniendo ojitos de gatito

_Ya te dije que NO – dijo ella sin mirarlo para no "caer"

_Está bien…u u – dijo él resignado bajando la mirada, pero luego la volvió a mirar – Segura? - preguntó él mirándola y sonriendo con picardía

_Sí – dijo ella de brazos cruzados

_De verdad?

_Sí

_Segura segura?

_Sí – dijo girando los ojos

_Segurísima?

_Sí

_Me das un beso?

_Sí…o quiero decir- mph – Raven no pudo decir "No", antes de que pudiera, Chico Bestia ya la había agarrado del brazo y jalado hacia él en un movimiento rápido y fríamente calculado, juntando sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso en el que recorría sus labios con entusiasmo, colmando el beso de pasión, ardor, calor, fogosidad, fervor, locura… ella trató de separarse de él pero…Ha! Qué trató? Tal vez "imaginó" que debía separase de él pero, "tratar"? Lo único que logró fue abrazarlo y besarlo con toda la pasión que podía. Ese beso era como un sueño, estaba más cargado de pasión que los anteriores, que habían sido tiernos, pero este desprendía fuego ardiente. Ella sentía los dedos de él recorriendo su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura para que no escapara…escapar? Como si quisiera escapar de algo tan…intenso, maravilloso…

Robin llegó a la sala principal, dio dos pasos después de pasar la puerta y…

_OO!!……- Robin de quedó perplejo, atónito, pasmado, estupefacto, con los ojos redondos, con la boca abierta casi llegando al piso (cosa de dibujos animados). No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…esa escena lo dejó… anonadado, sí, esa era la palabra para describir su estado. Robin no sabía qué hacer… Gritar? correr? Golpear a Chico Bestia? Golpearse a sí mismo? Qué iba a hacer?

Entonces Robin hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…tomó aire como si fuera a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y…

_AH!-mph – ese "grito" duro un microsegundo y ni siquiera se escuchó, ya que alguien le había tapado la boca y lo arrastro fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta para que nadie molestara a la pareja.

Mientras que Raven y Chico Bestia no se habían dado cuenta de nada, o tal vez sí, pero… como había dicho Slade…qué les importaba el mundo?

Parecía que no se les iba a acabar el aire, pero se les acabó, entonces se separaron…ella lo miraba sonriente y con una cara de boba respirando agitadamente y él también

_No tienes remedio – dijo ella

_Es que estoy enviciado –dijo él sonriendo descaradamente

_Yo te había dicho que "no"

_No, tú me dijiste que "sí"

_Eso fue una trampa, y lo sabes –dijo Raven sonriendo

_Pero tus ojitos me decían "bésame" "bésame"…y como yo soy un chico bueno…te hice caso como chico malo – dijo él mirándola travieso y pícaro

_Pues…. por ser un chico malo…estás castigado – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

_Que qué?!! OO – dijo él

_Sí, castigado, durante toda una semana sin besos – dijo ella sonriendo, pero hablando en un tono serio

_Pe-pe-pero Raven!! No fue mi culpa! Quién te manda a ser tan hermosa?!!- dijo yendo detrás de ella

_Castigado – repitió ella, sonriendo por el último comentario que hizo

_Oh, Raven…crees que voy a sobrevivir?... No voy a sobrevivir!!

//En otro lugar de la Torre lejos de la sala///

_Mphh-mphhh-mmph… - Robin trataba de hablar pero no podía ya que su amigo metálico le estaba tapando la boca. Cyborg se llevó lejos a Robin, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y lo soltó en el suelo. Robin cayó y respiró agitadamente recuperando el aire. Cuando lo recuperó se puso de pie y…

_Acaso intentabas matarme de asfixia?!!!!- le gritó a su amigo mitad robot

_Qué hacías?!! En qué estabas pensando?!!! Ibas a ponerte a gritar delante de ellos como un loco?!!!!- lo regañó Cyborg

_Y qué querías que haga?!!! Que los felicite?!!

_Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Yo ya te había contado sobre ellos!

_Sí…pero no te creí…- dijo ya más calmado

__Sí, quién va a creerme sin ese video? ¬¬… - _pensó Cyborg

_Es que…Cómo iba a imaginar semejante babosada?!!! – dijo alterándose de nuevo

_Ya, ya, Robin…- trataba de calmarlo – tranquilízate

_Esto no puede ser cierto!! Si ellos son tan, tan…

_Pero las cosas son así

_No!! Esto está mal! Raven tiene que estar completamente confundida!

_Nop, ella no está confundida…aquí el confundido es otro – dijo mirando a Robin fijamente – Escucha Robin, tienes que aceptarlo de una buena vez, si es que en realidad la aprecias debes desear su felicidad, y la felicidad de Raven ya tiene nombre: CHICO BESTIA – dijo el nombre lentamente para que lo entienda

_Pe-pero…

_Robin, debes resignarte y apartarte del medio, debes ser un buen perdedor y…- Cyborg de repente se quedó callado dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho… "Perdedor", esa era la palabra que Robin más odiaba en la vida…

_Perdedor?!!! Me estás diciendo que me dé por vencido?!!! – dijo furioso Robin

_Vencido? Vencido en qué, Robin? Nunca hubo batalla…Raven siempre estuvo enamorada de Bestita, y Bestita de ella, nunca hubo oportunidad para ti, no la hay y no la habrá!!- le recalcó Cyborg

_Por qué estás tan seguro?!!!

_Porque tengo ojos para ver la realidad, veo como esos sus ojitos brillan y saltan cada vez que se miran, y esa cara que ponen… ellos se aman, viejo, estoy totalmente seguro, y no es de esos amores pasajeros – aseguró Cyborg

_Pero…

_Además, acaso tú la "amas"? – preguntó el chico robótico

_Hmm…amarla?- preguntó algo dudoso

_Robin, ellos se aman, y no sería nada bueno que te pongas en el medio, saldrías más lastimado y los lastimarías a ellos…te lo digo como amigo tuyo y amigo de ellos…- dijo Cyborg poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robin – _Y en especial como amigo de Bestita, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y él realmente se merece la felicidad, y que nadie se interponga en ella. Si este chiquitín cabellos parados se interpone…de seguro que Chico Bestia le arranca esa cabeza de piña que tiene…- _Cyborg se puso a pensar un momento – Hi,hi,hi – rió bajito tapándose la boca con una mano- cabeza de piña…hi,hi,hi…^ ^

_Qué dijiste?- preguntó Robin

_Nada! – dijo Cyborg rápidamente y mirando a la pared disimulando

_Hm…tal vez tengas razón y lo único que voy a ocasionar con esto es lastimarme y lastimarlos…

_Ten certeza de eso

_Yo…necesito pensar…- dijo Robin caminando hacia su habitación

_Espero que decidas hacer lo correcto

_Siempre lo hago…- dijo Robin alejándose

///En el cuarto de Starfire///

_Pobre amigo Robin…imagino lo que debe estar sintiendo…- dijo triste Starfire acostada en su cama - pero puso una cara muy chistosa…- dijo sonriente mirando en su cámara digital las fotos que le había sacado a Robin justo en el momento en que había entrado a la sala y vio "la escena" de telenovela y película cursi– Ha, ha, ha…las agregaré a mi colección…- dijo Starfire.

No es que la pelirroja haya sido cruel, ella intentó detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando llegó a la sala, Robin ya estaba ahí con la boca abierta, lo cual le causó mucha gracia y le sacó unas fotos, pero ella también se puso mal al ver la escena, aunque por dentro se alegraba de que sus amigos hayan encontrado la felicidad… Raven era muy afortunada, la pelirroja nunca había visto un beso taaan intenso, y deseaba que algún día alguien la besara así…

Tin Tin Tin Tin

De repente escuchó un sonido que la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su comunicador que estaba sonando, pero…quién podrá ser?

Starfire lo levantó de su escritorio y lo abrió revelando la imagen de una persona…

_Hola, Starfire- saludó la persona al otro lado del comunicador

_Hola, amigo Speedy - saludó ella sonriente – qué alegría verte!

_Igual

_Qué se te ofrece amigo? – preguntó ella

_Pues…- se puso un poco sonrojado – quería preguntarte si no tenías nada qué hacer esta noche…

_Esta noche? por qué lo preguntas?

_Porque…quería saber si…te gustaría ir conmigo a la nueva feria de atracciones?

_Ehm…

_Van a ir otros titanes, como Kid Flash, Jinx…

_Hmm…no lo sé…- dijo ella dudosa

La verdad Starfire aceptaría gustosa, le agradaba salir a ese tipo de lugares, pero "salir con Speedy"? era demasiado apresurado lanzarse a una nueva relación, ya que se notaban claramente las intensiones del chico, y Starfire ya se había cansado de fijarse en el "equivocado"…

_Oh, vamos, Star, será divertido, además puedes traer a Cyborg para que convenza a Abeja de ir también – dijo él flechero al ver la cara de inseguridad de la chica

Starfire se puso a pensar… qué tiene de malo salir a divertirse? Solo saldría a divertirse! No se dejaría enredar con ningún "encanto masculino", ella sería fuerte y nada malo pasaría. No quería envolverse en cosas pasajeras que solamente lastiman, no se dejaría ilusionar de nuevo y no le daría alas a ningún chico pretensioso…así que no había ningún problema en salir a pasear…

_Está bien amigo Speedy…A qué hora? – dijo ella

_A las Ocho…te parece?

_Está perfecto…entonces nos encontramos allá…Ah, por cierto llevaré a Cyborg

_Está bien, adiós

_Adiós amigo- se despidió agitando la mano, luego cerró el comunicador

Starfire salió de su habitación y fue en busca de Cyborg… no estaba en la sala, no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en el garaje…dónde estaba?

_Ah, ya sé! – dijo ella dirigiéndose a…la cocina

Cyborg estaba comiendo un gran sándwich, sentado en la mesa…

_Guarda algo de espacio en tu estómago para esta noche amigo Cyborg – dijo Starfire entrando a la cocina

_Qué? Por qué? – preguntó él confundido

_Porque tú y yo iremos a la feria de atracciones!! – dijo alegre ella

__Oh, no! A la feria de atracciones?! Los dos solos?!! Debí imaginarlo, primero Robin, después Chico Bestia y ahora YO sigo en la lista!!! Yo no quiero envolverme en este caos amoroso! No, Señor!!…Qué voy a hacer?! Tranquilo Cy, solo tienes que poner una excusa creíble y te salvarás…_- pensaba Cyborg y estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido

_Speedy me invitó, también van a ir Kid Flash y Jinx – dijo sonriente la tamaraneana

_Speedy? Te invitó?... _Fiuuu, qué bueno que no era la otra cosa…_

_Vas a ir conmigo querido amigo Cyborg?

_Pero, ahí todos van a estar con compañía…qué se supone que voy a hacer chimado en medio de ustedes?

_Abeja también va a ir…- dijo la tamaraneana… ya que sabía que con eso lo iba a convencer

__Abeja? Eso cambia las cosas…_ - pensó sonriente - Bueno, pensándolo bien…creo que iré, tengo que cuidarte, no?

_Glorioso amigo Cyborg! – dijo ella feliz abrazándolo un poquito - va a ser a las ocho de la noche – le explicó

_Bueno, media hora antes de las ocho me esperas lista en la sala, de acuerdo?

_Sí ^ ^

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hola, qué les pareció? Disculpen si me demoré un poquito, si? Hago lo posible por poner los capis lo más rápido que puedo…en serio!...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por lo que vieron a CB y a Raven no les va nada mal, pero esto no es como en los cuentos de hadas, es la realidad, así que, como en toda realidad, su amor tendrá que confrontar obstáculos…_

_Será que ellos superarán los obstáculos y podrán vivir felices para siempre? (lo verán)_

_Será que Robin se resignará y aceptará ser "un buen perdedor"? (él odia perder)_

_Starfire se dejará llevar por la atracción otra vez? (No! Ella no lo hará)_

_Acaso no hay otra cosa que comer en la Torre que no sea "sándwich"? (Cyborg: No importa, a mí me gusta)_

_Qué va a hacer el pobre Cyborg en medio de este "caos amoroso"? (rezar para sobrevivir)_

_Convencerá Chico Bestia a Raven de levantarle el castigo? (eso le pasa por pillo!!)_

_Comenzará una relación entre Starfire y Speedy? (créanme que se sorprenderán de lo que pasará)_

_Adiós y dejen reviews ^ ^ que tengan un buen día y que la felicidad siempre brille en sus corazones!!_

_Les desea sinceramente Angel red _


	14. Dudas?

**DUDAS?**

Starfire sintió mucha pena de su amigo Robin, no estaba segura si lo que sentía él por Raven era amor, cariño o un simple gusto, pero si se acercaba a lo que ella sentía, sí era muy lamentable. Puede que con el tiempo este molesto dolor de sentimientos adolescentes pase, pero para eso faltaba, y sentirse así era algo desagradable. Ella estuvo descifrando toda la tarde el "trabalenguas" que le hizo Robin, y se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir: Él le había dicho a Raven que le gustaba y que ella no le dio bola.

Starfire sabía que Raven estuvo demasiado confusa con sus sentimientos como para andar preocupándose por los otros, pero "tiene" que pensar en los otros también.

La pelirroja dedujo que ella no era la más indicada para hablar con Robin y hacerlo sentir mejor, sino que era Raven la que tenía que hacerlo.

_Raven…puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - preguntó Starfire acercándose a su amiga gótica

_Sí, qué pasa?

_Ehm…cómo te diré?... – la tamaraneana no sabía por dónde comenzar – ehm…Tú eres novia de… Chico Bestia, cierto?

_Sí

_Pues…Robin lo sabe? – Starfire sabía perfectamente que Robin lo sabía, pero quería hacerle una indirecta a Raven

_Hmm…no sé…- fue la simple respuesta de Raven, la chica gótica se puso a pensar un segundo, en ningún momento se presentaron ante sus compañeros como novios oficiales, pero esas son cosas de las que uno se entera rápido, aunque aún así no estaba segura

_Este…no crees que sería conveniente hablar con él? – preguntó la pelirroja

_De qué? – Raven no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho Robin

_¬ ¬ _Bueno, creo que voy a tener que decirle las cosas directamente ya que por lo visto no tiene cabeza más que para pensar en su novio…_

_Raven…tú le gustas a Robin y…yo quería pedirte que hablaras con el…- dijo al fin la tamaraneana

Oh no! Robin! Raven se había olvidado completamente de Robin y de su "confesión", estuvo demasiado ocupada con lo suyo que…de él ni se acordó. Starfire tenía razón, tenía que ir a hablar con él y poner las cosas claras. Seguro es solo "gusto" lo que siente y eso era algo que él debía entender. Tenía que hacerle saber que contaba con ella como amiga, como hermana…y nada más.

_Creo…que tienes razón Star, voy a hablar con él – dijo Raven, la pelirroja dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras su amiga se dirigía a hablar con Robin

__Bien amiga Raven…quieres que distraiga a Chico Bestia mientras hablas con Robin?- dijo Starfire haciendo voltear a Raven de inmediato.

_Distraer?...- dijo la chica gótica levantando una ceja -"_Distraer" sí como no, de qué forma querrá distraerlo?_

_Sí, distraerlo – repitió la tamaraneana

_No es necesario, él se está dando un baño…vamos a salir de aquí a media hora – explicó Raven

_Van a salir?

_Sí

_Yo también…yo con Cyborg

_Oo Con Cyborg?

_Sí, nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos los titanes del este – dijo ella sonriente

_Ah…

_Bueno, voy a alistarme…te deseo suerte con Robin – dijo Starfire yendo a su cuarto.

Raven se encamina a la habitación de Robin, encuentra la puerta medio abierta y asoma su mirada para ver si está ahí…y estaba, sentado y pensativo…

_Ehm…Robin?- llama desde la puerta

_Raven!- se sorprende de verla y se pone de pie de inmediato

_Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

_Sí, por supuesto. Pasa- dice Robin invitándola a pasar

_Quería hablar contigo sobre... bueno…lo que me dijiste…sobre "eso" que sentías por mí…-comenzó a hablar la chica algo incómoda

_Y me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otro – recordó el pelinegro

_Sí y…

_Y ya me enteré de quien se trataba…estoy feliz por ustedes – dijo Robin haciendo una expresión que…no era nada feliz

_Pues…no te ves muy feliz…- dijo ella viendo su cara

_Raven, estás segura de lo que sientes por él? Es decir…que lo puedes estar confundiendo con un simple capricho y…

_NO…qué estas queriendo decir? Que no sé identificar entre capricho y amor?!- dijo ofendida ella

_No, no, no, no es eso, es solo que…esas cosas son fácil de confundir a nuestra edad

_No para mí, yo no podría dudar un segundo que lo que siento por Chico Bestia es AMOR

_Está bien, Tú estás segura de lo que sientes, eso lo comprendo… pero qué me dices de él? Cómo sabes que lo que él siente por ti es amor? Quiero decir…él nunca se toma las cosas en serio, todo para él es un juego, cómo sabes que no está jugando contigo también?

Raven se quedó pensativa, eso que decía Robin tenía sentido, qué le aseguraba que Chico Bestia la amaba? Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta…

_Yo puedo sentirlo – dijo ella con seguridad

_Con tus poderes? Raven, no te fíes de tus poderes!

_No es solo por mis poderes! Yo lo puedo SENTIR, es algo que va más allá de mis poderes – recalcó ella

_Y ya te olvidaste de Terra?

_Te-Terra? – Raven sintió que algo oprimía su pecho, recordar la época de Terra la lastimaba mucho…

_Sí, tal vez él sigue enamorado de ella, si ella apareciera correría a sus brazos!

Había algo que se implantaba en el interior de Raven, lo que quería Robin y lo estaba consiguiendo…Duda. Pero no tenía que dejarse llevar por ese horrible sentimiento, no debía tener dudas.

_Escucha Robin, yo sé que eso no pasará. Déjame decirte que tienes razón en que los sentimientos se confunden fácilmente a nuestra edad…y eso es lo que está pasando contigo, Robin, tú estás confundido, tú no me amas, solo pensaste que sí porque somos "similares" o como tú dijiste "compatibles", pero en realidad no es nada tan fuerte…y no me digas que "no" porque yo puedo "sentir" con mis poderes…es como lo que sentiste por Starfire, algo pasajero… muy diferente a lo que siente Chico Bestia por mí

_Tú… "sientes" que lo que siento por ti no es amor?

_Sí

_Tú… amas a Chico Bestia? – volvió a preguntar para estar seguro

_Más que a mi vida

_Pues…tal vez tengas razón y solo es…un capricho lo que siento – dijo él, la verdad es que no creía que solo sea un capricho, no se fiaba de los poderes de Raven, pero era mejor no discutir

_Ya verás que se te pasará- dijo ella

_Pero déjame decirte que eso no me hace sentir mejor…- dijo él, y era cierto

_Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo como amiga…

_Puedo…puedo darte un abrazo, Raven? – preguntó cabizbajo el pelinegro parándose en frente de ella

_Hmm…bueno, está bien – dijo ella algo dudosa, después de todo él estaba así por su causa

Robin la abrazó cálidamente, Raven sintió esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que alguien la abrazaba…repulsión… se sentía incómoda, sentía su cuerpo repeler con el otro, pidiéndole urgentemente que se hiciera soltar, eso sentía siempre…menos cuando Chico Bestia la abrazaba. Cinco segundos después Raven lo separó

_Bueno…tengo que irme – dijo Raven mirando el reloj

_Vas a salir?

_Sí - dijo ella simplemente, saliendo de la habitación de Robin y cerrando la puerta del cuarto ella misma.

Raven salió del cuarto con ciertos pensamientos en la cabeza…

"_Cómo sabes que lo que él siente por ti es amor?"_

"_Él nunca se toma las cosas en serio"_

"_No te fíes de tus poderes"_

"_Todo es un juego para él"_

"_Cómo sabes que no está jugando contigo también?"_

"_Ya te olvidaste de Terra?"_

"_Si ella apareciera correría a sus brazos!"_

"_Tal vez él sigue enamorado de ella" _

Dudas otra vez, No, no tenía que dejarse envolver por eso, debía sacar esas ideas de la cabeza!!

Raven caminó tres pasos en el pasillo después de salir de la habitación de Robin cuando…de repente se quedó tiesa, parada en seco al ver a una persona parada a unos metros de ella, apoyada en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirándola enojado…era Chico Bestia…

__Oh no!! Chico Bestia?!! Está enojado! Qué habrá visto?!! Qué habrá pensado?!! Seguro confundió las cosas cuando Robin me estaba abrazando! –_pensó Raven mirándolo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella lentamente, aún con el ceño fruncido, ella seguía parada y con cara de pánico, él se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella y…le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió

_Qué pasó Raven? Por qué esa cara de espanto? – dijo él sonriendo con picardía, le gustaba asustarla

_Yo-yo-yo…pensé que…

_Sí, yo los vi, y quiero decirte que soy muuuuuy celoso…pero no desconfío de ti, Raven…nunca lo haría

_De - de verdad?

_Sí, además escuché perfectamente cuando le decías que me amabas…y ese abrazo solo fue de amistad, cierto?

__Hmm… desde cuando dije que lo amaba? Entonces no escuchó lo demás - _pensó ella aliviada recordando la parte de Terra

Chico Bestia no podía negar que le dio ganas de entrar y golpear a Robin, pero no tenía que ser tan precipitado, tenía que demostrarle a Raven que confiaba en ella, claro que eso no quiere decir que va a dejar que todo mundo la abrace, NO, Señor!! – _Para suerte de Robin, porque si hubiera intentado algo más yo le arrancaría la cabeza de piña que tiene…-_ pensó enojado - Hi, hi, hi…cabeza de piña…hi, hi, hi ^ ^– rió tapándose la boca con una mano

_Quién es cabeza de piña?

_Ehm…nadie – dijo disimulando Chico Bestia, eso de "cabeza de piña" era uno de los mil apodos que le habían puesto a su líder junto con Cyborg, ese día que no los dejó salir a un lugar importante que querían ir (importante para ellos donde querían divertirse), diciéndoles que les tocaba entrenar. Entonces mientras entrenaban decían "toma esto cerebro de pájaro!!" enojados mientras golpeaban las bolsas de golpear y también muchos otros apodos entre los que estaban "cabeza de piña".

Raven sonrió, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería cuando decía "cabeza de piña"

_Debiste haber sentido muuuy feo cuando él te abrazó…- cómo sabía eso él? – deja que yo te quite eso horrible que sentiste – dijo Chico Bestia y la abrazó, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda, pegándola a él completamente. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió…

__Es un loco_ – pensó ella, pero… qué bien se sentía, completamente protegida y a la vez vulnerable con él, sentía su cariño, y la paz que le transmitía.

Después de un rato la soltó, pero ella no lo había sentido suficiente, él la miró un momento…

_No, todavía falta – dijo él abrazándola de nuevo, ella sonríe y lo abraza también

_Sigo castigado? - pregunta él, mirándola de frente nuevamente, después de abrazarla otro rato.

_Sí

_Bueno, yo respeto lo que decida mi hermosa Raven…pero si de aquí a tres días no me despierto de estar durmiendo es porque ya me morí

_Vas a sobrevivir- dijo ella sonriente

_Nop - dijo negando con la cabeza

_Sí – dice ella. Él sonríe

_Ya nos vamos? – preguntó él

_Estás seguro que quieres ir?

_Yo te acompañé a la biblioteca en la tarde…

_Bueno – dijo ella resignada

_Pero si no quieres ir, no vamos…yo no quiero forzarte a nada…

_No, no, está bien, yo quiero ir…- la verdad es que ella no tenía muchas ganas, pero se veía que él sí quería ir…por qué no darle el gustito? Claro que no todas las veces le diría "sí", puede que ella tenga novio pero eso no le cambia la personalidad… solo la hace más feliz, pero seguía siendo una chica reservada a la que no le gustaba mucho los lugares concurridos

_Vámonos entonces! – dijo él contento agarrando su mano. Entonces se fueron

Cyborg los había estado observando de cerca, cuando los vio alejarse entró enojado al cuarto de Robin.

_Robin!- entró diciendo irritado y golpeando la puerta

_Cyborg, por qué no tocas antes de entrar?!- poniéndose de pie

_Qué te pasa?! Dijiste que harías lo correcto!- lo regaña

_Y eso hice! Me quité del medio como me dijiste! Qué más quieres que haga?!

_Pues eso de meterle dudas a Raven no fue muy noble de tu parte! – dijo Cyborg que había escuchado la conversación desde el principio hasta donde Robin hablaba de Terra, luego tuvo que esconderse porque vio que Chico Bestia se acercaba.

_Pues es por su bien! Ella tiene que ser consciente! Tiene que saber desde un principio a lo que se está ateniendo! Porque si no será más doloroso para ella si sucede algo!

_Por qué no quieres aceptar que Bestita la ama de verdad?!

_Tenemos que ser realistas, Cyborg!! Tú mejor que nadie lo conoce! Y sabemos perfectamente que él no toma las cosas en serio! Todo es un juego para él!!

_En algo tienes razón, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie…y por eso sé que tal vez hayan cosas a las que Chico Bestia no les presta la mayor importancia, pero te aseguro que a Raven la toma muy en serio!!

_No podemos estar seguros…

_Y eso de mencionar a Terra fue lo peor que pudiste hacer Robin… y yo sé por qué te lo digo…- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la habitación y con una mirada de total desaprobación

_Qué quiso decir con eso? – se preguntó el enmascarado viéndolo salir

Cyborg sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso, era un recuerdo que le vino a la mente, algo que le había contado Chico Bestia hace tiempo…

///Sala///

_Ay, dónde está Cyborg? Ya va a ser hora de irnos…- dice la tamaraneana impaciente mirando el reloj

_Star, ya estás lista?- entró a la sala el chico robótico

_Sí, amigo Cyborg, ya nos vamos? – preguntó ella sonriente

_Sí, vamos- dijo él y se fueron en el auto T

En el camino a la feria Starfire se veía algo preocupada, y Cyborg lo notó perfectamente…no sabía cuál era la razón, quién sabe y tal vez seguía afectada por lo de Chico Bestia pero, Cyborg sabía que a Starfire solo le gustaba, así como le había gustado Robin, y que eso pasaría…Cyborg estaba preocupado por ella, de que vaya a envolverse en otra relación o se haga ilusiones y vuelva a salir lastimada…como su "hermano mayor", necesitaba aconsejarla…

_ Dime, Star, a ti te agrada Speedy? – preguntó Cyborg, La verdad es que Speedy no Le daba muy buena espina, ya que sabía que la veía bonita, pero nada más además de eso

_Sí…creo que me agrada…- dijo ella algo dudosa porque no sabía exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Cyborg

_Star…algo te preocupa?

_Amigo Cyborg…- dijo ella con la mirada baja – cómo puede saber una cuándo un chico está verdaderamente interesado? Que no solo se fije en el exterior?

_Pues, déjame decirte hermanita, que…cuando un chico te aprecia por lo que eres por dentro, lo primero que hace es alagar las cualidades del alma…

_Y…cómo sabes si ese chico te aprecia solo como amiga o como algo más? – pregunta ella, Cyborg sonríe ya que como chico es malo avisar los "secretos masculinos adolescentes", pero este era un asunto importante, y debía "borrar" esa parte inocente de Starfire, para que sepa a lo que se atiene con los chicos de hoy

_Lo que hace un chico verdaderamente interesado en ti es…perseguirte por todos lados…no te deja tranquila por más que se lo pidas o lo ignores…nunca se da por vencido contigo, claro que siempre te respeta – dice él con una gran sonrisa

_Ahhh… como hizo siempre Chico Bestia con Raven? – dio un ejemplo

_Pues sí, exactamente eso… – explicó Cyborg

_Y debo ignorarlos como lo hacía Raven con Chico Bestia?

_Pues…- Oh, oh, otro secreto revelado – no tan exageradamente como lo hacia ella, pero…sí…eso debes hacer…hace que el chico se esfuerce más y te aprecie más… mientras más difícil la chica, más apreciada…si es que el chico se rinde fácilmente es que no te quiere de verdad… claro que no debes tratarlo como basura tampoco, un poquito de sufrimiento es suficiente…

_A los chicos les gusta el sufrimiento? Eso suena masoquista…

_^ ^Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… no, Star, no nos gusta el sufrimiento, ni nos gusta ser ignorados tampoco

_Entonces? – Starfire estaba completamente confundida

_No es porque nos guste eso, pero un "no" nos hace pensar todo el día en la chica tratando de encontrar la forma de que le digas "sí"

_Ah…

_Tú solo debes revelar tus sentimientos cuando estés segura de que "él" siente lo mismo por ti, viendo los esfuerzos que hace para ganarse tu amor

_Ah, y cómo voy a saber YO si verdaderamente estoy enamorada o no?

_Pues…eso no lo sé…simplemente es algo de lo que uno mismo se da cuenta en el momento preciso – dijo Cyborg parando en la luz roja – lo sabrás en tu corazón, Starfire

_Gracias, amigo Cyborg! Estoy mucho más feliz ahora!- dijo contenta la chica

_No fue nada, Star

///En el mismo cuarto oscuro de antes///

Slade estaba sentado, observando a los titanes con sus cámaras (cómo pondrá esas cámaras? Eso no lo sé)…

_Así que todos salen a divertirse…es el momento exacto, llegó la hora de poner en marcha mi plan… - dijo con su siniestra voz

//Feria d atracciones//

Media hora después se reunieron con los demás titanes en la feria, estaban Speedy, Jinx, Abeja y Kid Flash.

_Qué les parece si comemos algo antes de subirnos a los juegos? – sugiere Cyborg

_Para que vomitemos las tripas? Ni hablar – dijo Speedy

_Bueno, yo tengo hambre – dijo Abeja para ayudar a Cyborg que sí se veía que tenía hambre

_Sentémonos a tomar algo liviano los que no queramos comer - sugirió el pelirrojo

_Bueno – dijo el flechero

Se sentaron en una mesa de un puesto de hamburguesas, pidieron soda y comida para los que querían comer, o sea Cyborg.

_Oigan chicos, voy a ir a comprarme un algodón de azúcar, tengo ganas de algo dulce – dijo abeja levantándose de la mesa

_Yo voy a acompañar a Abeja para que no se pierda – dijo Cyborg después de devorar su hamburguesa, yendo tras ella

_Para que no se pierda? Quién se la va a creer esa?- dijo Jinx viéndolo alejarse

Los cuatro titanes que sobraron estaban sentados juntos en una mesa, Starfire al lado de Speedy, frente a Kid Flash que estaba sentado al lado de Jinx

_Oye Starfire, ha habido muchos crímenes últimamente? – pregunta Speedy buscando charla

_No, la última semana estuvo muy calmada – dijo la pelirroja

_Me enteré que Chico Bestia estaba malherido, ya está mejor? – preguntó el velocista

_Sí…mucho mejor – dijo ella

_Sabes Star? Estás más bonita que de costumbre…- dijo Speedy mirándola fijamente

_Gracias – dijo ella sonriente – _Solo se fija en la apariencia… todos son iguales _– pensó enojada interiormente (las palabras de Cyborg le hicieron más efecto de lo que él esperaba)

_Me disculpan chicos? Voy a ir al tocador – dijo Jinx poniéndose de pie

_Hay baños aquí? – preguntó inocente Starfire, los chicos sonrieron

_Pues claro, en todas partes tiene que haber baño…- dijo la chica de pelo rosa alejándose y mirándola como si fuera una anomalía que vive en otro mundo, Starfire se sintió algo apenada

_No le hagas caso, ella es así – dijo el pelirrojo al ver a Starfire cabizbaja

_Oigan, chicos, ustedes no quieren un Hot Dog? No es muy pesado – dijo Speedy (¬¬ claro que es pesado!)

_Por mí está bien – dijo Kid Flash

_Yo sí y con mucha mostaza, por favor- dijo sonriente la tamaraneana

_Está bien, vuelvo en un momento - dijo poniéndose de pie – si me tardo es que la fila está larga – dijo el pelo naranja yéndose

Starfire se dio cuenta de algo, y ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, se había quedado sola…con un chico…eso era lo último que quería, pero no había problema, Kid Flash era novio de Jinx y no había ningún riesgo…

_Oye, Star, es verdad que eres princesa de tu planeta?- preguntó el Kid Flash al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él

_Sí, cómo te enteraste de eso? – preguntó confundida Starfire

_Rumores – contestó él

_Ah…

_Y…es cierto que ya no eres novia de Robin? – preguntó el pelirrojo sintiéndose incómodo por ser entrometido en asuntos personales ajenos…pero tenía curiosidad

_Sí, ya no somos novios hace un mes…

_Hm…

_Y tú y Jinx? Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? – preguntó Starfire con más confianza, ya que él le había hecho una pregunta personal

_Ehm…novios? – dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo

_Sí…ella es tu novia… no?

_Pues…no, ella no es mi novia…lo parece?- preguntó él levantando una ceja

_No lo es? …pero…va a ser, o no? La amas, cierto?

_Espera, espera, espera Star…creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, no te voy a negar que me gusta mucho, pero yo solo veo a Jinx como una buena amiga…solo eso – explicó el pelirrojo

__Solo como amiga? Eso hacen los hombres, te ven solo como una amiga, te invitan a salir y te ilusionan, luego te dicen que solo te quieren como amiga! – _pensó enojada Starfire – No entiendo por qué hacen eso los chicos de la Tierra…- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

_Qué cosa?

_Eso! De invitar a salir a una chica a la que solo ven como una amiga o solo les gusta, y luego la chica se hace ilusiones en vano!

_Primero: No veo nada de malo en salir a pasear con tu amiga, y segundo: yo no la invité a salir – explicó Kid Flash, con los ojos entrecerrados

_Ah, no? – dijo la pelirroja confundida

_No, fue ella quién me invitó – dijo él

_Ella?

_Sí, yo nunca le haría falsas ilusiones a una chica…yo soy un caballero – dijo el chico, Starfire lo observaba fijamente, él tenía una picardía en su mirada que contrarrestaba completamente la inocencia de ella…- yo no estoy enamorado…- dijo él poniendo sus manos en su nuca apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla – todavía no he encontrado a… mi princesa – dijo él sonriendo y mirando al cielo

_A tu…princesa?

_Sí, no la encontré todavía…pero quién sabe? Tal vez está más cerca de lo que creo…- dijo mirándola de reojo

Oh, oh….problemas, problemas…Starfire tenía que admitirlo, él tenía una mirada y una sonrisa encantadora…pero NO! No se dejaría envolver por nada del mundo! Ella no caería tan fácilmente!

_Speedy se está tardando mucho, no? – dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos

_Y Jinx también…

_Naa, las mujeres siempre se tardan en el tocador – dijo él, ella lo miró con reproche – Bueno, la mayoría de las mujeres – se corrigió sonriente

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, fue el capítulo más aburrido del mundo (y eso que fue el más largo), pero no me culpen, creo que estoy viendo muchas novelas XD, pero en el próximo capi las cosas se van a poner más interesantes… Chico Bestia y Raven están muy felices ahora, pero Slade planea deshacer esa felicidad de una forma muy cruel, ya van a saber qué forma….Raven verá una "aparición" que la va a dejar con incertidumbre… esto la llevará a tomar una decisión en lo que se refiere a su amor… la verdad nunca creí que me saldría tan largo pero, bueno. A ustedes les gusta la emoción y la incertidumbre, cierto? Quieren que ponga un poco? Me avisan, ok?... se preguntarán qué va a pasar después…_

_Se dejará Starfire llevar por los "encantos masculinos"? (¬¬ cuales encantos?)_

_Kid Flash le está galanteando o sólo quiere ponerla nerviosa? (tal vez las dos cosas ^ ^)_

_Cyborg va a seguir revelando los "secretos masculinos adolescentes"? (Hombres: Que no lo haga!!) (mis primos me regañaron por poner eso, ustedes no me regañen, por favoooor :3)_

_Qué planea hacer Slade? (dominar el mundo....) (los demás: Hmm… ¬¬, qué información)_

_El hot dog en realidad es pesado… será que van a tener nauseas después de comer? (seguro que sí)_

_Robin está solito en la Torre…qué va a hacer? (Fiesta!!!....eso haría yo)_

_A dónde fueron a pasear Chico Bestia y Raven? (a… no sé)_

_Qué era ese recuerdo que le vino a Cyborg, que Chico Bestia le contó hace tiempo? (pronto lo sabrán…)_

_Será que Raven es solo un juego para Chico Bestia? __No seguirá enamorado de Terra? (hm...)_

_Van a seguir esas dudas en la cabeza de Raven? (quién sabe?) _

_Chico Bestia optará por sacarle la "cabeza de piña" a Robin cuando se entere de lo que le ha estado diciendo a su novia? ( he, he, he…sí)_

_Chico Bestia va a seguir castigado? (Ajá!)_

_Será que se va a morir de aquí a tres días? ( ^ ^, tal vez con un besito en la mejilla pueda resistir)_

_Todas esas cosas lo sabrán más adelante…no se impacienten, ok?, les agradezco sus lindos reviews y a los nuevos lectores que están apareciendo, gracias por leer mi historia…si no quieren dejar reviews en este capítulo, no lo hagan u.u, yo lo comprendo… porque estuvo aburrido…Chau!^ ^ y que la pasen bien!!_


	15. Qué pasaría si ella vuelve?

**QUÉ PASARÍA SI ELLA VUELVE?**

///En otro lado de la feria///

_Oye Cyborg, esa que viene ahí no es Raven? – preguntó Abeja con el algodón en mano, viendo a una chica con capucha azul

_Sí, es ella- dijo sonriente Cyborg, la verdad no esperaba encontrar a Raven en la feria pero ya no le sorprendía… sabiendo quién era su novio

_Y qué hace caminando con un oso de peluche gigante? – dijo Abeja, divisando un enorme oso panda de felpa avanzando al lado de Raven, el cual era más grande que ella. Mientras que Raven caminaba mirándolo divertida como haciéndose la burla de él, con un tierno gatito de peluche en brazos

_^ ^ Ha, ha, ha! Está con su novio! – dijo riendo Cyborg, al divisar a la persona que a duras penas cargaba el oso de peluche

_Novio?!- dijo sorprendida Abeja tratando de ver quién podría ser el novio detrás del peluche

_Te dije que con el gatito era suficiente – dijo sonriente Raven a la persona que llevaba el oso gigante

_No, nada es suficiente para mi Raven – dijo el chico poniendo el oso al suelo

_Hola, Bestita, hola, Raven – saludó el chico robótico caminando hacia ellos

_Cyborg! No sabía que vendrías a la feria!- dijo sonriente chico Bestia al ver a su amigo

_Vine con Star ^ ^, Speedy nos invitó

_Ah…

_U-ustedes… son…OO – dijo Abeja sin poder creer que él sea el novio

_Qué?- dijo Chico Bestia levantando una ceja sin entender, pero luego entendió - ah, sí! – dijo sonriente poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Raven

_Pues, felicitaciones- dijo Abeja con una sonrisa al ver que no era broma

_Gracias- dijo Raven

_Oye, Cy, viniste en el auto T?- preguntó el titán verde

_Sí, por qué?- dijo Cyborg cuidadoso… no le prestaría su auto por nada del mundo!!!

_Qué bueno! Llevarás este osito a la Torre - dijo entregándole el oso arrojándolo sobre su amigo, lo cual por el peso lo hizo caer sentado

_Esto es un osito? No quiero saber lo que consideras un osote! – dijo apenas levantándose el chico biónico

_Ay! Es tan hermoso!... Raven! Eres la chica más afortunada!^ ^- dijo Abeja encantada con el oso gigante

_No, eso no es cierto, YO soy el chico más afortunado… por tener a la novia más maravillosa del universo - dijo mirando a Raven y abrazándola con un brazo

_Deja de ser tan zalamero - dijo ella apartando su brazo… aún no estaba acostumbrada a los cariños en público

_Y dónde está Star?- preguntó Chico Bestia

_Ella se quedó con Speedy y los otros – dijo Cyborg

_Speedy? Pero acaso Speedy no es ese de ahí? – dijo Raven al divisar al flechero caminando cerca de ellos… pero al parecer él no los vio

_Dónde?- dijo Cyborg mirando en la dirección en la que miraba Raven… y lo vio, a dónde iría?

Los cuatro titanes vieron que Speedy se detuvo cerca de una chica que parecía estar esperándolo, ella no se veía nada feliz

_Quieres explicarme por qué tuviste que traer a esa alienígena ignorante? – dijo enojada Jinx con las manos a la cadera

_Qué? no te agrada Starfire? – preguntó el flechero

_No, no me agrada y tú ya sabes por qué - dijo ella desviando su mirada, no le agradaba porque se acordaba de las peleas que tuvo con los titanes…el único que le caía bien era Cyborg

_Sí, ya sé por qué…estás celosa – dijo sonriendo con picardía el chico

_Celosa? Yo? De ella? Por ti? No digas tonterías...- dijo ella dándole la espalda para que no la vea sonrojada, y de brazos cruzados, él sonríe – además, no sé por qué dijiste que está más bonita que de costumbre, si yo la veo igual de fea que todos los días

_No entiendo por qué te enojas, después de todo tú trajiste al pelos parados de tu amigo, y no sé por qué rayos lo trajiste…es un pesado – dijo Speedy

_A mí me parece que el celoso aquí eres tú – dijo ella sonriente dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, él se sonroja.

_Está bien! Sí! Estoy celoso! Lo admito!- dijo él exasperado, a lo que ella se quedó sorprendida y descruzó los brazos- es que… de seguro tú pusiste un hechizo en mí que me tiene loco por ti…- dijo él acercándose a ella

_O//O Loco… por mí? yo-yo-yo…- se puso nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca – no te puse ningún hechizo…

_Sí, lo hiciste…aquí – dijo apuntando a su corazón, ella se quedó pasmada, él se acercó más y rozó sus labios, ella se quedó inmóvil, pero luego lo abrazó correspondiendo a su beso.

_Te amo - le dijo el chico después de separarse, ella lo miró tiernamente

_Ejem, Ejem! – se escuchó detrás de ellos, los dos se voltearon y se encontraron con Cyborg, Abeja, Raven y Chico Bestia mirándolos con regaño

_Ehm…hola…quieren hot dogs? – dijo nervioso el flechero ante sus miradas

_Eso lo que ustedes hicieron está muy mal- les reprochó Cyborg

_Querernos está mal? – dijo Jinx cruzando los brazos

_No, eso de que estén utilizando a sus amigos para darle celos al otro – dijo Chico Bestia

_Eso es algo muy bajo de su parte – dijo Raven

_Ahora mismo van a ir allá a disculparse! – ordenó Abeja

_Disculparnos?-preguntaron los dos enamorados

_Yo no quiero…no soy de las que piden disculpas cuando no he hecho nada malo…-dijo la pelo rosado

_Hágannos el favor de disculparnos ustedes…- dijo Speedy sacando una flecha – adiós- entonces la lanzó al suelo creando humo, en el que desaparecieron él y Jinx

_Siempre hace eso, Ay! Pero esto no se va a quedar así! cuando llegue a la Torre va a ver! - dijo enojada Abeja

_Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más que disculparlos con los chicos, porque si no, qué van a decir? – dijo Cyborg pensando en Starfire – ya sé, yo disculpo a Speedy, y tú Bestita disculpas a Jinx

_Bueno, espérame aquí, sí Raven? – dijo Chico Bestia mirando a su novia

_No hay problema, yo no quiero ser parte de esto – dijo ella

_Yo me quedo con Raven – dijo Abeja – vayan ustedes

_Bueno, vamos – dice Cyborg, yendo con Chico Bestia hacia donde estaban los pelirrojos

_Qué les vamos a decir? "Oigan chicos, disculpen a Speedy y a Jinx, porque solo los invitaron a venir para darse celos" – dijo irónico Cyborg

_Eso ni pensarlo… ya sé! Digamos que a Speedy le dio diarrea y a Jinx…

_Y que Jinx estaba estreñida…

_Hmm… mejor eso no, es asqueroso! – dijo Chico Bestia haciendo una mueca de asco

_Entonces qué se te ocurre genio?

///////

_Cornec? Qué significa eso?

_Muerte dolorosa…eso te pasará si sigues molestándome – dice Starfire desviando su mirada de él, él se ríe

_De qué te enojas? Solo te pregunté si tenías la suficiente fuerza para romper una cáscara de nuez…- dijo el pelirrojo

_En mi planeta preguntar eso es ofensivo! – dijo ella enojada sin mirarlo de frente – deja de hacer eso o tendrás un Cornec!

_Ha, ha, ha, ha…no te hagas la mala, yo sé que eres muy tierna como para hacer algo así

_Hum! - dijo ella levantando el mentón

_No te pongas así… vas a ver…yo te voy a hacer…ehm…cómo era? Ah, sí… "doigin" – dijo él sonriente

_O///O Qué-qué?!! – dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada

_"Doigin", así se dice en tu idioma, no?

_Pe-pero…tú… a mí?- dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo y luego apuntándose a ella

_Acaso no se dice así "sonreir"? – preguntó él confundido al ver la exagerada reacción de la chica

_No! Sonreír es "doegin"! – le corrigió ella

_Ah…y qué significa "doigin" entonces?

_o//o Ehm…pues…es cuando… eh… un varón hace que…una chica sea… mamá

_O//O Qué?!!

_Hola chicos, veo que disfrutan de la conversación… ^ ^- dijo Cyborg acercándose a la mesa buscando charla, pero sin darse cuenta de la cara que tenían

Los pelirrojos no desviaron sus miradas, solo estaban ahí mirándose fijamente, con cara de… 

_Qué pasó?- preguntó el chico robótico al notar sus caras… rojas

_Nada!- respondieron los dos nerviosos y desviando sus miradas

_Bueno, vine a decirles que Speedy tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que irse- dijo Cyborg para poner en marcha el plan de "disculpa"

_Una emergencia? Cuál?- preguntó el pelirrojo

_Pues…Más y Menos rompieron su flecha favorita…no, no…Aqualad quebró su tarro de gel…no, no!...se perdió su peine, no! Su espejo!...- dijo nervioso sin saber qué buena excusa inventarse

_O o?- los otros dos solo lo miraban con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

_La cuestión es que era una emergencia ^ ^- terminó diciendo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa

_Hola chicos, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí- se acercando actuando Chico Bestia

_Chico Bestia, qué haces aquí? – dijo la pelirroja

_Pues, divirtiéndome, como ustedes

_Viniste con Raven?

_Sí…ehm…les cuento que me encontré con Jinx y dice que tiene que irse urgentemente porque…se desmoldó su zapato… - explicó el titán verde

_Te encontraste con Jinx? En el baño de chicas? – dijo levantando una ceja el velocista

_Sí… No!!... Ella…ya había salido de ahí…- dijo nervioso Chico Bestia

_Ah, bueno, ni modo – dijo Kid Flash encogiendo los hombros

_Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a… - Chico Bestia se estaba yendo cuando de repente…

PAJJ!

Una pelota voló a la cabeza de Chico Bestia y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo, quién sabe de dónde vino la pelota, tal vez algún tonto que no tiene nada de puntería en los juegos en los que se ganan premios

_Chico Bestia!- gritaron los tres titanes y se acercaron a él

_Aaayyy…- reaccionó el chico verde agarrándose la cabeza

_Chico Bestia, estás bien?- preguntó Cyborg poniéndose de cuclillas y ayudándolo a sentarse

_Quién eres tú? – preguntó Chico Bestia mirando a Cyborg

_QUÉ?!!! No te acuerdas de mí?!!! Soy yo!! Cyborg!! Tu mejor amigo!!!- gritó desesperado y asustado el chico robótico

_Ha, ha, ha, ha ^ ^, hubieras visto tu cara! – dijo riendo chico Bestia

_Zopenco!! No le veo la gracia! – dijo Cyborg enojado y dándole un golpe en la nuca

_Auch! Oye! Tú me la debías!...- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sobando su cabeza -ha, ha, ha, ha…te asustaste! – siguió riendo Chico Bestia y apuntándolo

_Es genial! – dijo el pelirrojo sumándose a la risa, ya que también le causó gracia la reacción del chico metálico

_Al menos yo no tengo un chichonzote en la frente – dijo Cyborg tocando la cabeza de CB

_Ay!! No me toques!

_Ve a decirle a tu novia que te cure – dijo el chico robótico

_Novia? – preguntó el pelirrojo confundido… Chico Bestia tenía novia?

_Ah, Raven!! Tengo que ir con ella, ya me tardé demasiado – dijo el chico verde yéndose y olvidándose de su chichón

_No me digan que… Raven… es la novia… de Chico Bestia – dijo Kid Flash sin poder creerlo

_Sí, lo es – contestó la tamaraneana

_Wow! Uno nunca sabe a quién le va a tocar amar, no? – comentó el velocista

////

_Por qué tardarán tanto? – se preguntó Abeja en voz alta

_No lo sé – dijo Raven.

Raven estaba parada mirando los juegos, de repente le vino un escalofrío, una extraña sensación, inmediatamente llevó su mirada a la casa de los espejos…

_Pasa algo? – preguntó Abeja al verla tan tensa

_No, no pasa nada – dio Raven tratando de poner su atención en otra cosa…pero volvió su mirada a ese lugar – Ehm…voy a estar mirando qué juegos hay por aquí, nos vemos luego – dijo Raven dirigiéndose a la casa de los espejos

_Bueno

Raven entró sigilosa, mirando a todas partes, no había nadie en ese lugar…de repente se quedó inmóvil, vio a una persona ahí…esa persona estaba parada frente a un espejo, mirando su reflejo…era…Terra!

__No puede ser posible –_ pensó Raven

Terra estaba con su uniforme, blusa negra y short amarillo, estaba mirándose al espejo, su expresión era completamente neutra, como si mirara sin mirar…

Raven se sentía abatida, no había cómo decir que era solo una chica parecida a Terra…era Terra.

La rubia sintió que alguien la observaba y se dio la vuelta…pero ya no había nadie

Raven salió de la casa de los espejos, estaba asustada, muchos pensamientos y recuerdos le pasaban por la cabeza… recuerdos de la época en la que se sentía más sola que nunca… dónde ella parecía no existir para sus amigos… para Chico Bestia…

_Raven…- escuchó una voz detrás de ella

_Ah! – se dio la vuelta asustada y con los ojos cristalizados

_Raven! Qué te pasa? – dijo Chico Bestia acercándose a ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, la sintió tensa y veía el miedo en su mirada – Raven, qué pasó? Qué tienes? – preguntó él preocupado

_Quiero irme de aquí…por favor… - dijo ella suplicante

_Pero…por qué? qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar él, ella lo abrazó apoyándose en su pecho, él se dio cuenta que no quería decirle qué fue lo que la había puesto así…la abrazó tiernamente y ella se calmó, en eso Chico Bestia lleva sin querer su mirada a la casa de los espejos, mirando ese lugar con desprecio…qué pudo haber ahí que puso así a su amada?

////

_Bueno, chicos, voy a ir a buscar a Abeja, ya volvemos, de acuerdo?- dijo Cyborg

_Ok- contestó el pelirrojo

Entonces Cyborg se va

_Bien, parece que nos quedamos solos…tú y yo- dijo sonriente el joven velocista mirando a la pelirroja sentada en frente

Esto era un problema…un problema gravísimo, pero Starfire no se dejaría llevar, solo tenía que ignorarlo y no pasaría nada…además Cyborg dijo que volvería pronto…

_Dime, Star, te gusta subir a la rueda gigante?

A la rueda gigante? Los dos? Solos? NO, eso no pasaría

_No, no me gusta la rueda gigante, es muy tranquila para mí…- la verdad es que a Starfire le gustaba subir a los juegos suaves como ese, pero ir con un chico a juegos suaves era muy peligroso y eso era lo último que ella quería – a mí me gustan los juegos rápidos y peligrosos – dijo ella, así él ya no trataría de invitarla a ningún juego, no tendría oportunidad

_En serio?...a mí también! – dijo él sonriente…al parecer eso no lo detuvo

_Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida por su respuesta

_Y ya que te gustan esos juegos…ven! Vamos a los autos chocadores! – dijo él agarrándola de la mano y llevándola al juego

Qué podía hacer ella ahora? No podía decir que no! Después de decir que a ella le gustaban esos juegos…Rayos! Starfire había caído en su propia red! Y en realidad a ella no le gustaban esos juegos…eran muy excesivos y asustadores para ella

Kid Flash sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, a través de sus ojos podía ver que era una persona dulce y tierna, pero ya que ella se hacía la ruda, no estaría mal aprovechar para mostrarle algo de diversión y adrenalina.

_Vamos al rojo – dijo el chico llevándola al carrito rojo donde cabían dos personas – ponte el cinturón, esto va estar muy movido – dijo él

Starfire solo estaba ahí callada y con los ojos bien abiertos, pensando en lo que podría pasar, nunca se había subido a unos de esos juegos, muchas veces sus amigos le habían propuesto hacerlo, pero no la convencían, luego no le decían nada…De repente Starfire se puso a pensar, qué hacía aquí? Esto no estaba bien, por qué no le había dicho "NO"? después de todo si ella no quiere nadie la puede obligar…Sí! Eso era lo que tenía que hacer… si ella no quería debía decírselo, salir del carrito y todo estaría bien…

El pelirrojo ya estaba en su posición de conductor y Starfire estaba sentada a su lado, ella lo miró y abrió su boca para decirle algo…

TIIIN

Se escuchó un ruido que la silenció, era la señal de que los carritos ya estaban funcionando, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo…

_Sujétate Star!! – dijo el chico arrancando de golpe

Starfire estaba asustada, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras se iban de frente con otro auto y chocaron de golpe…

_WuHu! Divertido, no? – dijo el pelirrojo mirándola divertido

_Lo es?- dijo ella tensa, agarrándose de donde podía del auto

_ Escoge un color Starfire!

_Ehm…amarillo? – dijo ella sin saber para qué estaba escogiendo color

Ni bien dijo eso Kid Flash arrancó hacia el auto amarillo chocándolo con fuerza haciendo que choque con el borde de la pista

_Genial! Otro color – dijo él, ella estaba con los ojos redondos y la boca abierta, además de despeinada por el impacto, de repente otro auto vino hacia ellos y los chocó haciéndolos chocar con el borde…

_Oye! Eso no es justo…vamos Star, choquemos a ese, que no sabe con quién se metió – dijo el pelirrojo dándole el volante a la chica

_Qué?

_Solo tienes que dirigir y pisar el acelerador…

_Pisar el acelerador? – dijo ella, inmediatamente lo pisó, y como es más fuerte de lo natural, lo pisó demasiado y se fueron contra el otro borde bruscamente, por poco y se salen de la pista, al chocar el carrito se levantó un poco de la parte trasera.

_OO…- Starfire se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y agarrando el volante, pero luego – Yiuhu!! - dijo levantando los brazos – es más divertido cuando uno lo dirige!! – dijo ella contenta

Flash sacó su cabeza de abajo donde se había metido del susto, con los cabellos más parados de lo normal, con los ojos redondos y la boca abierta

_Concuerdo contigo…- dijo él aturdido agarrando su cabeza

_Ahora, vamos a darle al enemigo!! – dijo ella dando retro con el carrito

_Pe-pero no pises el acelerador tan fuerte! – dijo él agarrándose fuerte del carrito

///En la rueda gigante///

_Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Chico Bestia a su novia que tenía abrazada y apoyada a él

_Sí - contestó ella sin moverse de su regazo

_Raven…no me vas a decir qué fue lo que te pasó? – volvió a intentar

_No fue nada…es solo que… me pareció ver algo… pero solo fue mi imaginación… no fue nada- dijo ella nerviosa recordando lo que había visto

_Raven, hay algo que te preocupe? – preguntó él, no estaba nada convencido con la respuesta de Raven

_N-no - tartamudeó

_Raven, yo sé que hay algo…cuéntame… confía en mí, por favor – pidió él.

Ella levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le había dicho que nunca desconfiaría de ella… y… entonces… cómo ella no podía confiar en él?... además quería sacar las dudas de la cabeza

_Chico Bestia, qué harías tú si…Terra volviera? – preguntó al fin la chica

_Terra? – eso era algo que Chico Bestia no se esperaba

_Sí

_Pues… - miró hacia el frente como si estuviera imaginándolo - le diría "hola", después "qué fue de tu vida?" y…

_Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso – dijo ella

_Está bien…pues…no sé…lo primero que haría es…- la mira sonriente

_Que?- preguntó ella al ver que la estaba mirando algo raro

_Presentarle a mi novia – termina diciendo él con una sonrisa

_Tú no harías eso – dice ella con pesadez pero sin poder evitar sonreír

_Por qué no? – dice él levantando una ceja

_No serías tan cruel como para lastimarla así

_En primer lugar: Sí, lo haría, en segundo lugar: No veo por qué podría quedar lastimada, ella no sentía nada por mí, de seguro hasta se pondría feliz

_No puedes decir que ella no sentía nada por ti- dijo poniéndose melancólica

_Bueno, tal vez le gustaba, pero no me amaba- aseguró él

_Y tú?...tú…la amabas? – preguntó ella vacilante… la verdad no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta

_No, Raven…yo la quería mucho, eso es cierto, más como amiga que como otra cosa, y no te voy a negar que la veía bonita y me gustaba...pero no llegué a amarla…por más que hubiera querido – dijo él sincero

_Pero, yo veía como ustedes se divertían tanto juntos, como reían, como disfrutaban de la compañía del otro…salías a pasear con ella y… - recordó ella bajando triste la mirada

_Raven, en ese tiempo mis sentimientos eran confusos, no sabía qué era lo que sentía realmente…sucedían cosas que me dejaban completamente confundido – dijo él al venirle un recuerdo a la mente –_Si supieras lo que pasaba cuando estaba con ella…_ - pensó al recordar lo que pasaba en esa época - pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento…solo te amo a ti, Rae – dijo mirándola a los ojos para que vea que es verdad… y ella lo vio

_Y yo a ti

_No quiero que tengas dudas, Raven, yo sé que eso es difícil por ese asunto de Terra- dijo él… Raven se sorprendió, estaba empezando a pensar que Chico Bestia podía leer la mente - pero créeme, yo nunca haría algo para dañarte…nunca haría algo que te haga sufrir

__Yo desconfío de ella…pero… _Yo confío en ti- dijo ella y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios

_Creí que estaba castigado – dijo él sonriente

_El castigado eres tú…no yo – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

_Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía más el ser libre de castigo

_Buen intento – dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

_XD… - él sonrió "inocente" de oreja a oreja.

_Wow! Quién te hizo eso? – dijo Raven mirando a la frente de Chico Bestia

_Ah, esto? Una pelota

_No te muevas…- dijo ella poniendo sus manos y curándolo con su aura azul

_Gracias, Rae- agradeció él mirándola con ojos amorosos

Raven le sonríe y se apoya de nuevo en él abrazándolo

A lo lejos alguien los observaba…

_Eso es, Chico Bestia…continúa así, eso hará las cosas más fáciles para mí…- dijo el malvado villano enmascarado y luego soltó una risa malvada, ya que sabía que su plan marcharía a la perfección…

////////

TIIIN

Los carros pararon, el tiempo había acabado

_Eso fue muy emocionante!!! – dijo la pelirroja levantando ambos brazos hacia lo alto

_Divertido, cierto? Veo que te gustó- dijo Kid Flash al verla feliz… y así le gustaba que esté

_Sí!! Me gustó mucho!!- dio ella contenta

_Ahora, vamos a la montaña rusa!- dijo él levándola de la mano

_A…a la montaña rusa…- ese era el juego al que más miedo le tenía, veía como las personas gritaban, se mareaban, también como el carro que los llevaba por la montaña pasaba a toda velocidad desafiando la gravedad - No, no, no, yo no quiero

_Ou, vamos! Es aún más divertido! creí que te gustaban los juegos emocionantes…- dijo el pelirrojo, sabía que ella no quería, pero él vio como ella se divirtió en el anterior juego y quería que pierda su miedo - acaso no eres valiente?

_Claro que lo soy!- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

_Vamos entonces! – dijo él sonriente, luego la alzó tomándola en sus brazos, porque sabía que ella no querría ir, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó, pero eso solo duró un segundo ya que él corrió a toda velocidad hasta la montaña rusa y la puso en un asiento al lado de él, las barras de seguro bajaron asegurándolos

_Ya me arrepentí…- dijo ella al verse asegurada por la barra de metal

_Repite conmigo "Soy valiente" – dijo Kid Flash para ayudarla

_Soy…valiente?- dijo ella vacilante

_Soy valiente!!! – dijo él con más fuerza para que repita con más confianza

_Soy valiente!!!- repitió ella

_Eso! – dijo él - Repite "Soy audaz"!

_Soy Audaz!!- repitió la pelirroja

_Muy bien! – dijo el chico

Entonces el carro comenzó a subir la montaña rusa, a la pendiente más lata que tenía, entonces Starfire miró abajo…

_No! No, no, no…no soy valiente! Quiero bajarme!- dijo asustada la tamaraneana

_No, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…- dijo él sonriente, y agarró la mano de la chica - no te preocupes, si te asustas mucho, me abrazas fuerte y se te pasa el miedo

_Hmmm ¬ ¬….- ella se hizo soltar la mano– _"abrazarlo", sí como no, ni loca voy a hacer eso!_

_AAHHH!!!!! - gritó Starfire al caer en la bajada más alta de la montaña rusa, el pelirrojo miraba el camino de la montaña sonriente, de repente sintió que algo apretaba sus huesos, cuando se fijó vio que era Starfire que lo estaba abrazando con todas (bueno, no todas, porque sino moriría) sus fuerzas, lo estaba dejando sin aire, mientras ella gritaba, él ya se había olvidado de la montaña ya que solo pensaba en que si moriría asfixiado antes de llegar al final…

_AAaaaaaahhhh – Starfire fue disminuyendo su grito al notar que ya se estaban deteniendo y luego… – Woohoo!! Eso fue más emocionante!! Otra vez! Otra vez! – dijo ella alzando los brazos- ehm…Flash? Estás bien?- preguntó ella al ver al pelirrojo tieso en una posición muy rara

_Sí…creo que estoy vivo…- dijo él moviendo sus músculos acomodando sus huesos – cuando te dije que me abrases no sabía que querías abrasarme tanto – dijo el chico sonriente

Starfire se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y no quería que él piense algo que no es…

_No! Yo no te abrasé!....solo… me sujeté a ti…- dijo ella caminando hacia cualquier dirección lejos de él, él se rió y la seguía al mismo paso

_Bueno, entonces te digo que me gustó que te "sujetes" a mí – dio él sonriendo pícaro… "su típica sonrisa", como la consideraba Starfire

_o///o…- Starfire se sonrojó parándose en seco, pero después de un segundo siguió caminando - Déjame sola

_Oh, por qué tan amargada? AH, ya sé!...seguro no comiste chocolates hoy…cierto?- dijo el chico caminando a su lado

_Chocolates? – dijo ella parando

_Sí…chocolates…- salió corriendo a toda velocidad y volvió en un segundo con una caja de bombones -toma uno – dijo él abriendo la caja y ofreciéndole

_Bueno…- dijo ella tomando un chocolate, no había nada de malo en comer uno…o dos…o tres…o cuatro…no tenía nada de malo…verdad?

_Rico, no?

_Sí ^ ^- dijo ella sonriente

_Así es mejor- dijo él mirándola con ternura

_Qué es mejor?- preguntó ella confundida

_Que estés así, sonriente, feliz, como siempre acostumbras estar

_Cómo sabes que yo acostumbro a estar así?

_Pues…no sé cómo pero…tienes unos ojos de ser una chica dulce, cariñosa, sensible, divertida y buena…- dijo él algo sonrojado y nervioso

_Cómo puedes ver todo eso?- preguntó Starfire sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando… las cosas bonitas que estaba escuchando

_Ehm…no lo sé… sólo sé que veo que hay algo perturbando tu cabecita y no te deja tranquila, por eso te has comportado un poco…

_No! No hay nada perturbando mi mente – desviando su mirada a un lado mirando al suelo

_Por qué tratas de evitarme?...me tienes miedo?...soy aterradoooor- dijo el chico sonriente y poniendo ambas manos delante de él moviendo sus dedos como las patas de una araña

_No, yo no te tengo miedo…

_Tú eres una inocente palomita que tiene miedo de que el lobo feroz se la cooooma- dijo levantando los brazos arriba y amenazantes como un… oso (¬¬ nada que ver que diga ser lobo y haga como oso)

_No! No soy una palomita!!- dijo ella enojada

_Entonces no tienes miedo a que te coma? – dijo él aún con sus brazos levantados

_No!!

_GRRRR!! – "rugió" y bajó los brazos hacia ella rodeándola, abrazándola fuerte (bueno, eso no era fuerte para ella) y puso su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

_O//O – Starfire se quedó tiesa

_Tranquila, Starfire – le habló con una voz suave, para que se calme, la estaba sintiendo muy tensa - estás muy tensa, no sé qué es lo que te mete miedo, pero no te preocupes…yo estoy aquí para protegerte…

__Ese es el problema_ – Starfire sintió algo extraño, una sensación rara al sentirse en los brazos del joven, la verdad es que muy rara vez era abrazada, ya que ella era la que siempre daba los abrazos… y este abrazo era tan… acogedor

_Ya estás mejor, cierto? – dijo él soltándola, al sentir que se había relajado

_Sí…- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

_Bueno…entonces…sigamos jugando y comiendo chocolates!!! ^ ^- gritó el chico velocista levantando un brazo y llevándola de la mano a otros juegos

_O o - ella sólo lo siguió algo aturdida

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Já! qué les pareció este capi? Sigue aburrido, no? Ya, ya, ya pero no se enojen, no se enojen! Es que antes de lo interesante todavía pasan cosas. Le dedico este capítulo a Juli, a Flor del Desierto y a Linda-Queen, que me dieron ciertos consejos _

_*Gasp* apareció Terra!! De dónde, cómo, cuándo y por qué?.... (la respuesta es muy larga… y la autora muy floja para escribirla)_

_Será que va a entrar el "osito" de Chico Bestia en el auto T? (Cyborg: Va a ver si le pasa algo a mi "bebé"!!)_

_Tendrá Terra algo que ver con los planes de Slade? (Tal vez…)_

_Será que el lobo feroz se va a comer a la palomita? (¬¬… esas comparaciones nada que ver)_

_Va a convencer Chico Bestia a Raven de aprovechar más el ser libre de castigo? (Sigue intentando, Chico Bestia… sigue intentando)_

_En verdad Chico Bestia haría lo que dijo que haría si volviera Terra? ( eso lo veremos más adelante)_

_De qué le sirve a Slade que Chico Bestia esté cada día más enamorado de Raven y ella de él? (No lo sé pero…. es perfecto para sus planes)_

_Qué pasó con Robin? Será que hizo fiesta? (ya van a ver cómo aprovechó el estar solito)_

_Próximo Capítulo Pronto! Ya va a venir la acción! Ya viene el primer paso del plan de Slade!! Por fin! (¬¬), denme sus consejos por favor, no vacilen en hacerlo, la verdad es que están siendo muy necesarios para que continúe… recuerden que sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir… si no creo que lo voy a dejar u u_


	16. Ella regresó qué pasará ahora?

**ELLA REGRESÓ, QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA?**

///En la Torre///

Robin estaba caminando por la Torre solitaria, estaba silenciosa y calma… demasiado… él va y se sienta en el sofá…

_ Bueno, estoy aquí… solo… completamente solo… tengo que aprovechar! ¿qué puedo hacer mientras estoy solo?... – se pone a pensar – Aburrirme… T T- se responde

TONG TONG TONG (no sé hacer los sonidos…ya se habrán dado cuenta¬¬)

Sonó la alarma y las luces rojas se apagaban y se encendían en toda la Torre en señal de que habían problemas. Robin corrió a revisar el computador…

_Los Laboratorios X!!- dijo Robin viendo el lugar que estaba siendo atacado – Rayos!! Justo ahora cuando todos se van a pasear!! – se quejó – No importa! Yo puedo detener a sea quien sea SOLO!! – Robin se subió a su moto y se fue

El pelinegro salió en dirección a los laboratorios X. Rápidamente llegó a su destino, entró al interior del edificio donde no parecía haber nadie, ni el personal de seguridad, Robin vio las puertas abiertas y las alarmas desactivadas. Ya en el interior comenzó a observar detenidamente para asegurarse de que no faltara nada en el laboratorio…y se dio cuenta que faltaba algo…cierta sustancia química no estaba en su lugar.

Robin corrió rápidamente fuera del edificio, ya que era evidente que el ladrón ya no estaba en el interior del laboratorio… miró para todas partes en la oscuridad y vio algo… había una persona corriendo sobre los edificios, saltando de uno a otro, podía notar el traje completamente negro y una capa…

_Red X…- dijo al reconocer el traje, comenzó a perseguirlo.

Red X corría y saltaba de un edificio a otro con asombrosa agilidad, demasiada a decir verdad, Robin no recordaba que Red X sea tan ágil, pero eso no interesaba, tenía que atraparlo, sabía que se valía solo para atraparlo, después de todo era su traje y conocía perfectamente todas sus armas.

Red X se dio cuenta de la presencia de Robin detrás suyo al estar cerca, entonces el villano se detuvo de golpe quedando de espaldas hacia Robin. El pelinegro, que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad fue a estrellarse con Red X ya que no le dio tiempo de frenar…bueno…no se estrelló ya que Red X desapareció un segundo antes del contacto, y al desaparecer, Robin se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la punta del edificio, afortunadamente frenó antes de caer, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con el malhechor parado en frente de él…

PAUJ!!!

Red X le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, Robin se levantó inmediatamente para comenzar a pelear. Estaba demasiado oscuro, era uno de esos barrios en los que no había nada de iluminación, por lo que solo podía distinguir su máscara blanca.

_Devuelve lo que te robaste!!- dijo Robin en medio de la lucha, Red X no respondió, solo luchaba y esquivaba los golpes de Robin.

Robin se sorprendió al ver que Red X sólo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, y no utilizaba ninguna de sus armas del traje como solía hacerlo, además estaba luchando con más destreza…Robin había recibido varios golpes y a Red X no le había hecho ni un rasguño…

Robin estaba a punto de sacar una de sus armas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió algo golpear todo su cuerpo y llevarlo brutalmente contra la pared donde se quedó atrapado por una enorme y roja "X" adhesiva.

Robin intentó zafarse pero no podía, estaba inmovilizado. Entonces Red X se acercó caminando lentamente a él y…

_Te tengo, niño presumido…- dijo él…ÉL?!!!

_OO!!....-Robin de repente dejó de moverse quedándose tieso… acaso había escuchado voz de "chica"?!! tan fuerte le había golpeado la cabeza?!!

Robin miró a "Red X" de pies a cabeza….

Red X tenía tacones altos!! (miró más arriba) piernas moldeadas!!! (miró más arriba) caderas curveadas!! (miró más arriba) cintura propia de sirena!!! Curvas que dejarían atónito a cualquier adolescente… y Robin no era la excepción…(miró más arriba) y tenía…

_Qué estás mirando, chico?- dio la chica detrás de la máscara cruzando los brazos, para tapar lo que el pelinegro estaba mirando con la boca abierta, y él no sabía si era por lo sorprendido que estaba de ver que "ese" era "Red X" o si era porque le cautivaba el panorama – Mi cara está más arriba- dijo ella levantando la mirada del chico empujando su mentón para arriba

_Eres… una… chica? – preguntó Robin aún pasmado y muy confundido

_Sorprendido?

_Pe-pero antes parecías ser hombre…- dijo él todavía sin entrar en sus cabales, la verdad esa era una suposición tonta, era fácil suponer que ella era otra persona, pero Robin no se había recuperado del corto circuito que había sufrido su cerebro.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha! – rió la chica de la máscara – no, no, no, no – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente aún riendo- ese de "antes" no era yo…

_ ¿C-Cómo es que…

_Pues, el chico que tenía este traje me estaba molestando así que decidí darle una lección por pretencioso, entonces le di su merecido y le quité su traje… no es malo robar al ladrón, o sí?

_Y qué me dices de robar la sustancia?! Eso sí es malo!!- dijo Robin ya reaccionando

_Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas?! – dijo ella enojada

_Quién eres tú?!! – gritó Robin… la verdad esa era una pregunta de la que no esperaba respuesta, pero esa era la frase de costumbre, claro que ningún villano se iba a sacar la máscara y decirle mi nombre es tal, sería tonto que esperara eso, pero solo era para no perder la costumbre, la verdad ni él sabía por qué hacía ese tipo de pregunta tonta, tal vez porque tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez en la vida le respondan…

_¿Quieres saber quién soy? – dio la chica acercándose más a Robin, demasiado cerca, no había contacto pero Robin podía sentir el calor que transmitía su cuerpo… ella se paró en frente de él, llevó la mano derecha a la punta de la máscara y la deslizó sacándosela, y sacudió la cabeza para dejar caer su largo y ondulado cabello castaño… luego abrió los ojos…- Soy Jazmín – dijo ella dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes…

Ahora sí se podría decir que Robin estaba pasmado, el corto circuito de su cerebro que había sufrido segundos atrás no era NADA comparado a la explosión y el incendió que sintió… simplemente se quedó "out". La chica estaba con el rostro cerca al de él, sonriendo con malicia, como si supiera el efecto que estaba causando en el chico… Robin pudo sentir su aroma, un aroma embriagador a jazmines, y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verde naturaleza parecían penetrar en él… el corazón de Robin comenzó a acelerarse y a palpitar como si fuera una metralleta…

_Qué te pasa pajarito? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente – qué nunca antes habías visto una chica?

No! No! Y NO!... no una chica como ella

Ella lo seguía mirando fijo, luego se percató de algo, entonces levantó una ceja con una mirada cuestionadora al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero para asegurarse… ella se sacó el guante de la mano derecha, dejándola descubierta completamente, dejando ver su fina y delicada mano… luego ella puso la palma de su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de Robin

Al sentir el contacto de la chica, Robin sintió una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleró aún más…

_Cálmate…- susurró ella – tranquilo, pareciera que está a punto de darte un infarto – dijo ella sonriente, luego llevó su mano al mentón de Robin empujándolo hacia arriba haciendo que cierre la boca

_Mejor me voy, no quiero que te de un paro cardiaco – dijo Jazmín dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse. Al quitar los ojos de los de Robin, él reaccionó

_Oye!! Devuelve lo que te robaste!!!- gritó el pelinegro y trató de librarse de la "X" de nuevo

Al escucharlo, la joven se paró de repente, dejó de caminar, se quedó quieta sin voltearse hacia él, apretó los puños como conteniéndose, entonces de repente y sin decir nada se volteó rápidamente lanzando una navaja en forma de "X" hacia Robin… la cual cortó el adhesivo que aseguraba al chico, haciéndolo caer abruptamente al suelo….

Ella caminó hacia él enojada y amenazante, con pasos largos y firmes,. Robin se estaba incorporando pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella lo agarró de la camisa con ambas manos…

_Me estás llamando ladrona?!!! – dijo Jazmín furiosa

_Y cómo más se le llama a la persona que roba? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño

_Yo no robé nada idiota!!! – gritó ella empujándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo

_ Cómo que tú no robaste nada?! Por qué estabas huyendo entonces?!- dijo Robin poniéndose de pie

_En primer lugar yo NO robé la sustancia y segundo yo NO estaba huyendo!!!

_Qué hacías entonces?!!- gritó enojado el enmascarado, él odiaba que los villanos nieguen el delito sabiendo perfectamente que son culpables

_Yo estaba persiguiendo al ladrón, CEREBRO DE PÁJARO!!!!- gritó ella furiosa, queriendo hacer volar a Robin por la magnitud de su grito (cosa de dibujos animados)

_Estabas…persiguiendo…?

_Sí! Y tú hiciste que se escapara!!

_Oye! Cómo iba a saber yo?!!- se defendió él

_Deberías dejar de ser tan precipitado!!!

_Precipitado?!! Yo?!! No fue mi culpa! Quién te manda a vestirte de Red X?!!

_Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!!

_Bueno! Entonces no me eches la culpa!

_Eres un… un… Ash!!- se dio la vuelta frustrada- Idiota! Aléjate de mí! – dijo ella yéndose

_Yo?! Eras tú la que me estaba acosando!! – gritó Robin viendo que se alejaba

_QUÉ?!!! – se dio la vuelta hacia él – Acosando?!!... ay!! Ahora sí!! – caminó furiosa hacia Robin – te voy a…- dijo levantando ambas manos que ya estaban en dirección a él para hacerle quién sabe qué cosa, pero de repente se calló y se detuvo al quedarse mirando algo…

Robin dirigió su mirada hacia atrás de él, en un techo más alto a donde la chica estaba mirando… entonces se vio en la oscuridad de la noche la figura de lo que parecía ser una persona observándolos… pero al divisarlo bien, Robin vio que no era una persona, era una robot… uno de los robots de Slade, y tenía en su mano un frasco que brillaba azul… la sustancia

_El ladrón!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a correr tras el robot. El robot corrió escapando por los techos de los edificios, dirigiéndose hacia los barrios alejados, donde los edificios están en muy malas condiciones

//// En la feria///

_Hola, Star, Kid Flash… Dónde se metieron? – dijo Cyborg al lado de Abeja, saludando a los pelirrojos

_Hola Cy – dijo sonriente la pelirroja saludando con la mano

__Cy? Ya no soy su "querido amigo Cyborg"?_- pensó extrañado Cyborg, ella nunca lo había llamado "Cy"

_Debiste ver cómo derribábamos a esos locos del carrito verde y azul!!!…- gritó feliz Starfire, dando vuelta en el aire

__Locos?_ – ahora había una gotita en la frente del chico robótico… desde cuando ella hablaba así? - Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó a Kid Flash, quien solo la miraba divertido

_Ehm…creo que comió mucho chocolate – explicó el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros

_Vamos Flash! Todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer!!- dijo la tamaraneana llevándolo del brazo de un tirón

_Chocolate???? – se preguntó el chico metálico con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mirando como los dos se alejaban hacia el pulpo gigante

/////Calle oscura///en las terrazas de los edificios///

_Vete!! Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!! – dijo Robin corriendo detrás del villano, con Jazmín corriendo parejo a él

_Nada de eso! Yo lo vi primero! Y yo lo atraparé!! – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

_No! No lo harás! Lo haré yo!

_Yo!

_Yo! AAAHHHHHH!!!! – los dos gritaron al sentir que caían en un agujero, no se dieron cuenta de que corrían hacia una terraza deshecha e inestable, donde no podían caminar sin que se rompa. Cayeron y cayeron y cayeron, rompiendo cada piso del edificio, hasta acabar en un cuarto oscuro que parecía ser el sótano. Luego, cuando apenas se incorporaban del golpe de la caída vieron como alguien cerraba la única salida (el agujero del techo que habían hecho al caer) dejándolos en una oscuridad intensa…

_Oh No!! Estamos atrapados! – gritó Robin agarrándose la cabeza

_Y todo por tu culpa!!- dijo ella apuntándolo

_Mi culpa?! Tú te metiste en el camino! Y por estar discutiendo conmigo, me distrajiste y caímos en una trampa!!

_Me echas la culpa a mí?!! fuiste tú el que comenzó a discutir!!

_Tú no debiste intervenir!!

_Yo estaba aquí primero!!

_Tú no sabes a quién te enfrentas!!

_A mí no me importa quién sea con tal de que lo atrape!!

_Es Slade!! El que se acerca a él sin saber a qué atenerse termina hundido!!!

_Así como tú en este momento, por ejemplo- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

_Eso fue por tu culpa!!

_Eres un arrogante!!

_No puede ser!! Slade se salió con la suya!! – dijo caminando por todos lados agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos como si quisiera arrancarse los cabellos -Ahora qué va a hacer con esa sustancia?!!! Tengo que descubrirlo!! No voy a estar tranquilo hasta verlo tras las rejas!!! Pero no! Eso no lo detendrá!! Lo único que queda es esperar a que se vuelva viejo y que se muera!!! O si no que se enferme!!!

_Oye… ya cállate…- dijo Jazmín fastidiada

_Detesto su horrible voz!!! Ese maleante actúa como si todo le fuera a salir bien!! Odio que tenga tanta tranquilidad!! Es un…- y continuaba y continuaba

Robin seguía y seguía gritando a la nada, quejándose de la existencia de Slade, Jazmín estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mientras el chico enmascarado hablaba como una "metralleta" ella estaba desesperada por que se calle. Quería concentrarse y buscar una salida, pero con él gritando no podía ni escuchar sus pensamientos. Se le ocurrió golpearlo para que se calle… pero no… eso lo haría gritar aún más y eso era lo último que necesitaba… entonces qué hacer? Cómo callarlo?

_Ahora estamos aquí atrapados!! Y quién sabe cuándo vamos a salir!!! Seguro va a esperar a que muramos aquí asfix - mhp!...O//O – entonces e calló por completo, el único sonido en esa habitación era el fuerte latido de su corazón acelerado por la impresión… y saben por qué se calló???

Jazmín no soportó más, lo agarró de la camisa con ambas manos y lo jaló hacia ella juntando sus labios con los de él. Robin estaba paralizado, al contacto con los labios de la chica sintió fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón se paró por un segundo y luego comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sentía una extraña sensación… se sentía… se sentía… completo…

Lástima que esa agradable y placentera sensación duró solo cinco segundos antes de ella lo separara de sus labios y lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado. Ella lo miraba sorprendida…

Él estaba en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos… qué había sido eso?!!! Ella lo besó?!! Nunca había sentido algo así, pero por qué?!! no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien… entonces?... por qué esta vez, cuando ella puso en contacto sus suaves labios con los de él, Robin sintió como su alma… se consumara? Como si toda la vida hubiera estado con una parte vacía y ahora se había llenado por completo…

_AY!!! No puede ser!! – gritó la chica de cabellos castaños agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos – No puedo creer que haya hecho "eso"!!!! en qué estaba pensando!! Desperdicié mi primer beso con un idiota!!! – Gritó ella… él solo la miraba pasmado – deja de mirarme así!!! – dijo Jazmín viendo cómo la estaba mirando

"_Mi primer beso"_

"_Primer…"_

"_beso"_

_Tu… tu… primer beso?- dijo el chico mirándola sin pestañear

_Ash !! tuve que hacerlo !! tú no cerrabas la boca!! No podía concentrarme en buscar una salida contigo gritando incoherencias de Slade!!!

_Yo… estaba hablando de Slade? – dijo Robin confundido… la verdad es que en este momento no se acordaba ni de su nombre…

_AY! – gritó frustrada, caminando hacia la pared, y empezó a palpar la pared para ver si encontraba una forma de salir

_O-oye…- Robin se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella – dis-disculpa si… lo siento… usualmente yo no…

_No tienes que disculparte…- dijo ella sin mirarlo y sin dejar su tarea – Tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones

_No me conoces?- preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro- yo soy Robin, el líder de los…

_El líder de los jóvenes titanes – completó ella su oración- eso ya lo sé… no me refiero a saber tu nombre o lo que eres… sino que hablo de conocerte… tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco… y es mejor que se quede así – recalcó Jazmín tanteando la pared

_Por qué es mejor? – dijo él haciendo lo mismo que ella, palpar la pared

_Porque sí- contestó ella simplemente… de repente sintió que algo le agarraba la mano, ella se estremeció… era Robin, que estaba palpando la pared y sin querer tomó su mano, que no la había visto por la oscuridad… ella se puso nerviosa al ver que él no quitaba su mano, solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos…

_Ro-Robin…- dijo ella sonrojada, claro que no se notaba en la oscuridad, él no escuchó bien así que se acercó para escuchar mejor… eso la dejó más nerviosa todavía

_Dijiste algo?

_Creo que encontré una salida…- dijo haciendo que suelte su mano y empujando una parte de la pared, la cual era una pequeña abertura, los rayos de luz entraron por la rendija, ambos empujaron y se abrió…

Los dos salieron y pudieron respirar el aire fresco…

_Aquí no se ve tan oscuro… - comentó Robin mirando la luna, que era la única lumbrera, ya que no había iluminación pública en el barrio en el que estaban.

Robin se dio la vuelta y vio que la chica ya no estaba…

_Se fue…- dijo él, estando solo en la oscuridad de la noche

////En la feria////

_Qué pasó?- dijo Cyborg asustado al ver que Kid Flash traía cargada a Starfire, quien parecía estar inconsciente

_Nada…- dijo él sonriente - estaba agotada y se quedó dormida- explicó

_Ya es hora de irnos- dijo Cyborg mirando su reloj - la llevaré al auto T…- dijo él sosteniéndola con ambos brazos para cargarla, pero…- suéltala Flash!- dijo al sentir que no podía moverla de donde estaba

_Ya la solté! - dijo el pelirrojo - es ella la que no me suelta – Cyborg notó que ella estaba agarrando al chico velocista del cuello con ambos brazos

_No…no quiero ir…- murmuró dormida la chica, agarrándose más fuerte

_Star, es hora de ir a casa – susurró Cyborg aún queriéndola desprender del pelirrojo

_No…- volvió a murmurar ella

_Mh…se nota que te ha tomado cariño- dijo sonriendo Abeja mirando acusadora a Kid Flash

_.///. – él no dijo nada, solo se ruborizó

_Ven aquí…- dijo el chico metálico logrando alzar a Starfire en sus brazos -bueno, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella

_No fue nada…fue todo un placer… - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso – nos divertimos mucho… ella… es una chica especial- dijo él mirándola con ojos cariñosos

_Sí, lo es – afirmó Cyborg… Kid Flash le agradaba

_Adiós - se despidió el velocista

_Adiós – dijo Cyborg despidiéndose de el pelirrojo y de Abeja, la cual se fue por su lado

Cyborg puso a Starfire en el auto, el "osito" de CB estaba amarrado en el techo del auto. Luego Cyborg subió y condujo hasta la torre.

_Hmm…- Cyborg escuchó un sonido y volteó su mirada al asiento de su lado, al parecer Starfire estaba despertando

_Sigue durmiendo, Star, ya vamos a llegar a casa- dijo el chico moreno mientras conducía

_Qué pasó? Dónde estoy?...- dijo algo confundida Starfire

_Fuimos a la feria de atracciones y estás en el auto T – respondió

_Ahh…- dijo ella recordando – Haumm- bostezó- tengo sueño

_Ya llegamos…– dijo entrando al garaje de la Torre - Bueno, entramos, te lavas los dientes y a dormir a la camita – dijo saliendo del auto

_Hi, hi, hi – se rió la pelirroja – me tratas como a una niñita ^ ^- dijo sonriente saliendo del vehículo también

_Es que eres mi hermanita menor, como también Raven lo es

Entonces caminaron al interior de la Torre, entraron a la sala y lo primero que encontraron fue….

Robin estaba en la computadora revisando quién sabe qué cosas…

_Hola Robin, aún no te acostaste?- preguntó el chico biónico

_Acostarme? Cómo quieres que me acueste en un momento de trabajo?- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada del computador

_Qué sucedió amigo Robin? – preguntó la princesa tamaraneana viendo la cara de seriedad de Robin

_Qué sucedió? La pregunta sería "qué no sucedió?"- dijo él recordando todo lo que pasó en la noche

_A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cyborg – _por qué no deja de hacer esas molestas indirectas y nos dice de una buena vez qué fue lo que pasó? _

_Atacaron, Cyborg- contestó el pelinegro con algo de reproche - mientras ustedes se divertían atacaron los laboratorios X, y yo tuve que ir solo a detener al malhechor

_Por qué no nos llamaste? – preguntó el chico robótico ya que estaba sintiendo como si lo estuviera regañando

_No quería molestarlos – dijo volteándose a mirarlos de frente

_Ay, Robin – dijo irónico el chico metálico girando los ojos

_Slade robó una sustancia química del laboratorio y quiero descubrir qué sustancia es, para qué sirve, y qué efectos tiene, para saber más o memos lo que ese delincuente va a hacer- dijo volviendo al computador

_Encontraste algo? – preguntó acercándose Cyborg

_Sí, es una sustancia química parecida a la que cayó en Chico Bestia alterando sus genes…- explicó Robin

_Esa que lo transformó en Bestia? – dijo asustada Starfire recordando ese día

_Sí, pero no es exactamente la misma, ésta sustancia está modificada, la verdad no sé qué efectos puede tener exactamente – concretó el líder

_Que tal si quiere formar un ejército de Bestias! Recuerda que transformó a Adonis, siendo un humano común y corriente- dijo alarmado Cyborg

_Esa es una de las hipótesis que he tenido… si fuera ese su propósito… no sería nada bueno- dijo preocupado el enmascarado

_Chico Bestia y Raven aún no llegaron? – preguntó la tamaraneana

_No- contestó el líder

_Ah, no me extraña, esos tortolitos deben estar muy ocupados para darse cuenta de la hora- dijo sonriente Cyborg recordando lo felices que los había visto

_Será que va a haber fiesta? ^ ^ - dijo sonriente la tamaraneana, refiriéndose a "fiesta de bodas", pero los chicos la miraron extrañados porque no le habían entendido…

_Ah, una fiesta! Me invitan?- se escuchó una voz femenina en la puerta

Los titanes se voltearon rápidamente y se quedaron atónitos al ver una aparición…

_TERRA?!!!- gritaron los tres sorprendidos al ver a la rubia parada en la entrada

_Hola chicos…- dijo ella sonriente

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bueno… eso fue todo en este capi… espero que les haya gustado…la verdad no soy muy buena en esto, no? Pero bueno, de que la voy a terminar la voy a terminar! Eso es seguro!! _

_Como dice el título… qué pasará ahora que volvió Terra? (misterio… bueno ni tanto)_

_Vino para quedarse o solo pasó a saludar? (Vino a ofrecerles productos de una revista… no mentira, nada que ver)_

_Tiene buenas o malas intenciones? ( eso lo van a ver más adelante)_

_Qué van a hacer CB y Raven? (Ehm… a ver qué se me ocurre)_

_Cómo va a reaccionar Terra cuando se entere del noviazgo de CB? (Otra pelea de lodo!!)_

_Será que le va a valer un pepino? (tal vez sí, tal vez no)_

_Vieron lo que ocasiona el chocolate? (A mí me encanta el chocolate, por eso soy súper -hiperactiva!!!)_

_Ya se habrá desacelerado el corazón de Robin, efecto que le causó la chica misteriosa? (ya se está calmando… un poco)_

_Alguna vez han desperdiciado "su primer beso" para callar a un chico loco que no deja de gritar? (Yo nunca lo haría, preferiría darle un golpe, he, he ^ ^)_

_Bueno, aquí los dejo por ahora, pero no duden, y repito NO DUDEN en darme sus consejos o críticas, yo lo acepto gustosa, después de todo nadie es perfecto, no? Espero que no siga aburrido, pero ya con Slade nada va a ser aburrido… va a haber acción, van a haber lágrimas, van a haber golpes, va a haber venganza, van a haber desquites, va a haber rencor, va a haber furia!!!!! Pero lo más importante… va a haber AMOR… ^ ^… no se pierdan la continuación, Xau!! _


	17. Problemas

**PROBLEMAS**

_Terra!!

Los tres chicos aún no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Se quedaron callados mirándola, no sabían cómo reaccionar, saludarla? Abrazarla? Reprocharle el haber sido tan mala?. La miraban como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma… sería ella en verdad?

Terra vio como la estaban mirando, era una mirada fría y sin expresión, como esas que siempre había recibido épocas atrás, cuando viajaba por el mundo y por querer hacer las cosas bien cometía errores y terminaba lastimando a las personas sin querer, pero esta vez estaba recibiendo sus reproches con razón, ya que ella los había traicionado, había traicionado su amistad. Entonces ella comprendió que no habría oportunidad, agachó la cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Terra dio media vuelta para salir por donde entró…

_Amiga Terra? A dónde vas? – Starfire la detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia para que no se marchara

_Yo no esperaba que me recibieran con abrazos exactamente pero… me duele saber, por sus miradas, que no tengo oportunidad de recibir perdón por lo que hice- dijo la rubia muy triste

_No digas eso amiga, tú nos salvaste – dijo Starfire haciendo que la mire a los ojos

_De algo que yo misma provoqué – dijo Terra agachando la mirada de nuevo

_No, fue Slade quien lo provocó – dijo Robin acercándose

_Sí fui yo, traicioné su amistad y fui muy cruel… - dijo Terra recordando todo lo que había hecho - perdónenme por favor, vine a implorar su perdón - se arrodilló, los otros se quedaron muy sorprendidos – perdónenme…

Starfire y Robin estaban a punto de seguir objetando el hecho de que se esté disculpando, pero Cyborg decidió terminar con esto…

_Te perdonamos, Terra… ya lo hemos hecho- dijo Cyborg acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse. Terra lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe

_Gracias – dijo ella muy agradecida

_Terra, tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, pero aún tengo algunas dudas…- dijo el líder amablemente – cómo es que volviste a la vida?

_La verdad, no lo sé – dijo ella sinceramente – yo solo recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de quedar petrificada, entonces intenté dejar mi pasado atrás tratando de vivir como una persona normal y sin utilizar mis poderes… pero no podía permanecer tranquila sabiendo lo que había hecho, tenía que quitarme ese peso de encima y pedirles perdón

_Qué bueno que estás bien amiga Terra! – dijo contenta la tamaraneana y proporcionándole un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga

_Yo también te extrañé Starfire – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

_Vas a quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó la pelirroja

_Pues… si ustedes quisieran…- dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, mirada dirigida al líder, quien se supone que decidiría la cuestión

_Ehm… - Robin no estaba seguro de qué decir por el momento - tal vez sea mejor esperar a que todo el grupo esté aquí – propuso él. Cyborg y Starfire concordaron con la cabeza

_Ah sí, eso iba a preguntarles… dónde está Chico Bestia?- preguntó Terra mirando para todos lados, de repente se le ocurrió que probablemente estaría durmiendo, ya que era muy tarde

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí con una mirada de "Oh, oh, y ahora qué hacemos? Le decimos o no le decimos?", pero antes de que pudieran decir algo se escuchó una voz en la puerta…

_Hola, chicos, creímos que ya estarían durmie…- Chico Bestia se quedó atónito al ver a la rubia parada al frente suyo. Bueno, él no era el único sorprendido… Raven, que estaba a su lado, sintió un escalofrío horrible al verla.

_Chico Bestia! ^ ^- gritó feliz Terra lanzándose a darle un abrazo

_Te-Terra? – Chico Bestia se quedo tieso, esto era simplemente increíble. Raven no estaba nada feliz viendo la escena...

_Cómo me alegra verte!! – dijo Terra aún abrazándolo , pero al ver que Chico Bestia no reaccionaba y tampoco decía nada, levantó la vista para ver la expresión de su rostro – A ti no te alegra verme? – preguntó ella

_Ehm… sí, me alegra verte Terra…- dijo él apartándola nervioso – pero… ¿cómo es que…

_Hola Terra – se escuchó una voz fría detrás de la rubia. Terra se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la chica gótica.

_Hola, Raven – dijo sonriente y golpeando su hombro en señal de saludo - espero que no sigas enfadada conmigo por lo de la pelea en el lodo

_Oh no, eso ya se me olvidó- dijo Raven en un tono sarcástico

_Qué bueno! – dijo feliz la rubia… al parecer no le prestó mucha atención al tono de voz, la verdad nadie lo hace

_¬ ¬*…- Raven no dijo nada

_Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el colegio – dijo el titán verde, aún sorprendido

_Sí, pero… es que… los extrañé mucho- dijo ella sonrojada

_Terra está realmente arrepentida y vino a pedirnos perdón – explicó Robin

_Y nosotros le aseguramos que ya la perdonamos – dijo la pelirroja

_Estábamos esperando a que ustedes lleguen para…- Cyborg comenzó a hablar nervioso, la verdad no estaba seguro de querer que Terra se quedara, eso aumentaría la tensión y los problemas… personales. En lo primero que pensó fue en Chico Bestia y Raven… pero tal vez estaba equivocado…

_Para que entre todos decidamos si Terra vuelve con nosotros- completó Robin al ver que Cyborg se quedó callado.

_Yo digo que sería maravilloso ^ ^- dijo sonriente Starfire

_Por mí está bien – dijo Robin, algo dudoso, ya que había pensado en lo mismo que Cyborg, pero sería bueno para que prueben hasta donde pueden llegar con ese amor que dicen tenerse y aclarar cualquier duda. La verdad ya no dudaba de que lo que sentía Chico Bestia por Raven era sincero, pero sería mejor si lo probaba.

_Yo digo que sí – dijo Cyborg, él había visto un sincero arrepentimiento en Terra y decidió que merecía una segunda oportunidad

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Raven, incluyendo la de Chico Bestia, quien no quería decir nada, después de la plática que habían tenido, Chico Bestia resolvió que debía ser decisión de ella…

_Por qué no? – dijo Raven. Todos se sorprendieron (menos Terra porque no sabía todavía), pero en realidad Raven tenía sus firmes razones. Es verdad que no la quería cerca de Chico Bestia, pero ella le había dicho que confiaba en él, y él le aseguró que no tendría nada de que temer, además quería demostrarse a sí misma que no le tenía miedo, que podría manejar la situación, sentir la seguridad de que el amor de Chico Bestia era solo suyo y de nadie más

_Claro – dijo Chico Bestia apoyando a sus demás amigos en la decisión de que Terra se quede

_Sí!!!- gritaron felices Starfire y Terra

_Chico Bestia! no estás feliz?! – dijo contenta la rubia

_Sí, Terra, qué bueno que vuelves con nosotros- dijo el titán verde con una sonrisa

_Oye! Has crecido mucho!- dijo Terra viéndolo más alto – has estado haciendo ejercicio, cierto? – dijo ella dándole un puñete en el brazo

_Sí, un poco – dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo nervioso. Raven solo los miraba con los brazos cruzados… y humeando de rabia

_Dónde andabas a esta hora? – preguntó Terra recordando que acababa de llegar y que era muy tarde. Los otros tres (Robin, Cyborg y Starfire) salieron corriendo… motivos? No querían estar en medio, sabían lo que vendría

_De paseo con mi novia - respondió sonriente el chico verde, Raven se quedó sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos

_Ah, de paseo con tu novia…- dijo Terra sonriendo… pero luego analizó las palabras de Chico Bestia - DE PASEO CON QUIÉN???!!!! OO!- preguntó anonadada y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

_Con mi novia…- Chico Bestia caminó hacia Raven (quien aún estaba atónita) y se paró a su lado - Raven…- dijo rodeándola con un brazo - no te alegra?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_A-alegrarme?? – Terra aún no podía creerlo

_Sí

_HAhahaha!! Muy buena broma Chico Bestia! por poco me la creí!- dijo la rubia riendo. Chico Bestia se quedó mirándola extrañado, la verdad él no recordaba haber utilizado el tono de burla en ningún momento. Raven se quedó mirándola enojada de que lo esté tomando como un chiste

_Él no está bromeando- dijo la chica gótica de brazos cruzados

_Ella tiene razón- confirmó Chico Bestia. De repente Terra deja de reír

_QUÉ??!!! – Terra vio que ellos estaban hablando en serio

_Terra…- Chico Bestia quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido

_Estás queriendo decir que me cambiaste por Raven?!!- gritó enojada la chica de ojos azules

_Cambiarte? - preguntó el titán verde levantando una ceja, él no recordaba haber quedado en algo serio con Terra, nunca lo habría hecho, ¿por qué estaba diciendo que la cambió?... Pero él sabía perfectamente que había sido culpa suya el que Terra haya malinterpretado ese "gusto" con algo más serio, y sinceramente estaba **muy** arrepentido de eso

_Escucha, yo hubiera aceptado gustosa el que tuvieras una novia, después de todo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui… pero Raven? RAVEN?!! Eso es ilógico!! Es absurdo!!- dijo ella muy enojada. Pero no era la única enojada…

_Por qué es ilógico? qué tienes tú que no tenga yo?- dijo desafiante Raven, con el ceño fruncido

_TODO!- respondió Terra

_Raven…- Chico Bestia estaba percibiendo que esto no llegaría a nada bueno

_Escúchame bien, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello si quieres permanecer en esta Torre! – dijo enfurecida Raven y, para sorpresa de Chico Bestia, lo abrazó fuerte, sin quitar los ojos desafiantes de la rubia en frente

_Terra, por favor, no peleen- pidió Chico Bestia

_Está bien… de acuerdo, por mí no se preocupen… será mejor que me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana – dijo Terra más calmada pero con impotencia en su voz y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Raven se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba hasta que salió de la sala, aún no se había dado cuenta de que seguía abrazando a Chico Bestia, quien la miraba sonriente con ojos burlones.

_No sabía que me cuidabas tanto, Raven – dijo Chico Bestia, ella lo miró sonrojada, percibiendo lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta. Ella estaba a punto de soltarlo, pero él la abrazó y no la dejó

_Celosita – le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, se moría por darle un beso… pero estaba castigado

_Quiero que sepas que soy muuuuuy celosa… pero no desconfío de ti, nunca lo haría- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó fuerte. Chico Bestia rió al darse cuenta de que era lo mismo que él le había dicho antes

_Gracias, Rae

///Habitación de Terra///

_Así que… novios, eh?- dice la rubia en el interior de su habitación

Terra estaba muy enfadada, ella era bastante orgullosa. Además, tenía la seguridad de que Chico Bestia la estaba esperando y sintiendo lo mismo, ya que había demostrado que ella era especial para él.

Ahora, al enterarse que tenía una novia no estaba nada feliz. Ella no era una mal perdedora, pero realmente hubiera querido ser vencida por alguien más… competitiva.

_Esto es un error, un completo error!!- dijo ella arrojando una almohada al piso

Se hubiera conformado incluso con Starfire, pero Raven? Esa aburrida, antipática y sin alegría de vivir conquistó el corazón de Chico Bestia? un chico alegre, carismático, divertido y sociable? Raven y Chico Bestia? esto sólo podría ser un error

_Yo sé que él aún me ama a mí, pero el tiempo lo dejó confundido – se convenció a sí misma

Podría ser que Chico Bestia aún esté resentido por el hecho de que lo haya botado cuando fue a buscarla al colegio, pero eso no justificaba el que la haya cambiado por esa bruja.

Chico Bestia era una de las razones por las que había vuelto, pues fue a él principalmente a quien hirió, y no esperaba que los demás la perdonen, pero de él sí esperaba… más

_Algo debe haber hecho ella para embrujarlo – seguía diciéndose

Tal vez le puso un hechizo que lo tiene loco de remate y le volcó el cerebro, esa era la única explicación. Por qué Chico Bestia iría a cambiarla por esa chica enojona que siempre lo había tratado mal? Por qué iría a cometer semejante locura?

_Pero yo voy a hacer que él vuelva a mí… ya lo verá – dijo decidida

Eso era un hecho, algo que para Terra iba a ser extremadamente fácil, cómo se va a comparar esa anti-emoción con ella? Terra tenía toda la seguridad de que Chico Bestia caería a sus pies de nuevo, después de todo ella era mucho mejor que Raven y mucho más bonita, en su opinión. Pronto lo tendría comiendo de su mano y esa bruja vería quien es la mejor… solo era cuestión de ser paciente… mañana sería un nuevo día

/////Al otro día////

_Buenos días a todos!! – saludó la rubia entrando al comedor y se sentó en la mesa

_Disculpa, ese es mi lugar – dijo Raven que acababa de entrar, viendo que Terra se había sentado en su silla, al lado de su novio

_Siéntate en esa otra silla, está desocupada – dijo con una gran sonrisa Terra

Chico Bestia vio que Raven estaba comenzando a enojarse y un descontrol de sus poderes sería malo para ella.

_Ven Raven, toma asiento – el chico verde se levanta de su silla y se dirige al asiento vacío y le ofrece sentarse

_Gracias - dice ella sentándose y ve que él se sienta a su lado, en el lugar en el que debería estar Cyborg. Raven le da una sonrisa victoriosa a la rubia en frente suyo

_¬ ¬*… - Terra no dice nada y se dispone a desayunar

_Dormiste bien, Rae? – pregunta amable chico bestia

_Sí… _no tanto sabiendo que ella está aquí _- pensó mirándola de reojo. Su novio le dedica una sonrisa.

_Chico Bestia, cuéntanos un chiste – pide la pelirroja, que estaba con ganas de reír. Esencialmente ella era la única que reía de sus chistes sin gracia

_Bueno, aquí va uno…- Chico Bestia empieza a contar su chiste - cuál es el colmo de un caballo pura sangre?... – hace una pausa para suspenso - que su dueño sea drácula! HAHAHAHA!!

_HAHAHA! Maravilloso Chico Bestia! – Starfire ríe

_Sí, muy gracioso! HAHAHA!!- Terra se une a la risa

Starfire y Terra eran las únicas que reían, junto con Chico Bestia, claro.

_Al parecer a tu novia no le causó gracia – dijo Terra dejando de reír

_A Rae aún no la he hecho reír con mis chistes, pero no voy a dejar de intentar – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

_No pierdas tu tiempo – dijo Raven. Podía ser su novio, pero eso no quería decir que le iban a empezar a gustar sus chistes

_Eso es muy malo, por lo visto Raven no aprecia lo que haces por ella – dijo Terra, quería que Chico Bestia se dé cuenta de que con esa aburrida no tiene caso

_Pero últimamente siempre me ha regalado una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y eso es suficiente para mí… y mejor – dijo él

Raven solo lo miró como diciéndole "zalamero"

__Cómo lo amo, lástima que esté castigado –_ pensó Raven con una pequeña sonrisa

_¬ ¬*…- al parecer eso no le funcionó a Terra

_Dime Terra, cómo te fue en el colegio? – preguntó Robin para bajar la tensión

_Pues, fue genial, pero sinceramente fue muy aburrido para mí, así que hace dos meses me salí del colegio – explicó Terra

_Y… qué estuviste haciendo esos dos meses? – preguntó curiosa la tamaraneana

_Pues… todavía no tenía el valor de mirarlos a la cara, así que anduve viajando por el mundo, conociendo y salvando personas- dijo la rubia

_Qué bueno – aprobó el titán verde

_Los extrañaba mucho – confesó Terra

_Nosotros también amiga- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

_Bueno, ya terminé mi desayuno, si me necesitan estaré en la azotea – dijo ella mirando a todos, especialmente a Chico Bestia

_Saben qué? voy a ir a conversar con la amiga Terra, permiso – dijo educada Starfire mientras se levantaba de su silla

_Tal vez Chico Bestia deba acompañarte también, para que arreglen ciertos asuntos – comentó Robin mirando a chico bestia, y se dio cuenta de que cierta chica gótica le estaba mandando una mirada asesina - Claro, si es que hay asuntos qué arreglar- dijo sonriendo nervioso el pelinegro tratando de no ser blanco de los poderes de Raven

_Tal vez tenga razón – concordó Starfire – creó que hay algunas cosas qué explicar a la amiga Terra

_Es cierto- dijo Chico Bestia, Raven lo miró como esperando una explicación – Hay cosas qué aclarar- le dijo él

_Ve, yo iré a meditar un momento- dijo ella levantándose de su silla, luego se inclinó hacia Chico Bestia - no desconfío de ti- le susurró al oído, él sonrió y Raven salió de la sala

Luego Chico Bestia se va con Starfire en busca de Terra

////Terraza///

_Terra…- llamó una voz a espaldas de una rubia sentada en la terraza

__Sabía que vendrías a buscarme_ – pensó Terra satisfecha y con una sonrisa, sin necesidad de voltearse sabiendo quien era el dueño de esa voz

_Vine a hablar contigo – dijo él

_Yo también - dijo otra voz para sorpresa de Terra. Entonces ella se giró y vio a Starfire junto a Chico Bestia.

__¬ ¬ Diantres… _- Starfire no estaba dentro de sus planes

///En la Habitación de Raven///

_Bueno, Chico Bestia fue a conversar con Terra… pero no hay ningún problema… Starfire está con él - comentaba la chica gótica en presencia de sus alter-egos

_O tal vez eso sea peor!!- dijo asustada Timidez

_No… Starfire me dijo que no estaría en medio… y ella va a estar ahí cuidando a MI Chico Bestia - aseguró Amor

_Qué piensas hacer ahora con ella? – preguntó la de capucha naranja a la verdadera Raven

_Es mi oportunidad! Déjame ir a arrancarle esos cabellos teñidos de un solo tirón!!! O si no triturar los huesos de esa flacucha de pacotilla!!- dijo Rabia poniéndose de pie

_Son teñidos?- dijo dudosa la de capucha ploma

_No, lo que hice fue dejar que ella esté aquí para demostrarme a mí misma que no le tengo miedo- dijo con toda seguridad Raven

_Eso es!!! No le tenemos miedo!!- dijo la de capucha verde

_Yo sí… que tal si Chico Bestia la ve más bonita que yo… o si ella lo seduce y lo conquista apartándolo de mí – dijo la de capucha gris sacando apenas la cabeza de un gran roca

_Que ni se atreva!!!- dijo Rabia poniéndose de pie

_Sabes qué? concuerdo contigo - dijo maliciosa Amor

_Como sea, tenemos que tener a Chico Bestia vigilado- interrumpió la de capucha amarilla

_Vigilado por qué? Yo confío en él- dijo Raven extrañada

_Sí, él me ama- aseguró la de capucha lila

_Te ama hoy… y mañana? Te amará mañana? De aquí a una semana? De aquí a un mes? Eso no lo sabemos - dijo muy seria Inteligencia

_Pero él…

_Él te ama hoy, qué te dice que no se va a aburrir de ti?… que ese amor se esfumará? Que va a buscar felicidad en otro lugar porque la que tú le das no va a ser suficiente?

_.......- Raven no dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada. Era ella quien estaba hablando, realmente había pensado en esa posibilidad de que pase el tiempo y las cosas lleguen a cambiar, pues sabía perfectamente que muchas relaciones, la mayoría para ser específicos, no llegan a durar para siempre…

_Muchos noviazgos terminan, muy pocos son los que llegan a ser para siempre… y tú sabes eso perfectamente- le recalcó Inteligencia

_CALLATE!!!- gritó furiosa la de capucha roja

Todo lo que decía era cierto y le dolía pensar en eso… pero tenía un consuelo…

_Tal vez tengas razón, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar mañana… - dijo Raven levantando la mirada, y de repente sonrió – pero **hoy** yo soy feliz…

/////Terraza///

Permanecieron toda la mañana en la terraza escuchando las anécdotas de la rubia…

_Y eso es todo – dijo Terra por fin

_Guau… alucinante amiga! – dijo alegre Starfire

_Sí, tuviste muchas aventuras mientras estuviste fuera, no? – dijo el chico verde

_Sí – afirmó la rubia

_Bueno, será mejor que baje a ver si te preparo un delicioso Burnec, te gustaría?- propuso la pelirroja

_Sí, claro que sí… - contestó Terra con una sonrisa bien grande - _lo que sea para que te vayas de una vez ¬ ¬_

Entonces Starfire baja y los deja solos, perfecto para Terra

_Vamos? – dijo Chico Bestia yendo en dirección a la puerta

_Espera Chico Bestia – lo detiene del brazo

_Qué?

_Chico Bestia… estás seguro que tú… amas a Raven? - le preguntó dudosa

_Sí - respondió él

_No, debes estar confundido… pero hay una forma de que estés seguro- sonrió y se fue acercando a él lentamente

_De qué hablas?

_Dame un beso y verás que soy yo a la que amas- dijo ella acercándose seductoramente y buscando los labios del titán verde

Chico Bestia primero se quedó quieto, no podía negar que, como cualquier chico a su edad, sentía deseo por una chica bonita… pero tenía una promesa, y no echaría su felicidad a la borda tan fácilmente

_No, Terra, yo nunca…- quiso separarla pero ella se acercó más

_Vamos, acaso tienes miedo de saber la verdad?- dijo ella ya muy cerca

_Yo ya sé la verdad - él frunció el ceño y dio pasos atrás para alejarse de ella - amo a Raven, y a nadie más que a ella - le aseguró – entiéndelo de una vez

_Pero, eso no puede ser!!!- dijo ella enojada

_Disculpa si te hice malinterpretar las cosas, lo lamento en serio – dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

_Lo que deberías lamentar es estar con ella!! – dijo la rubia furiosa

_Créeme que eso es lo único en la vida que no lamento – dijo con una sonrisa el titán verde y se fue

/////En el pasillo////

Raven estaba caminando impaciente de un lado a otro en el pasillo, motivos?

__Las pláticas no tardan tanto_- pensaba ella mientras caminaba dando vueltas

__Estuvieron ahí toda la mañana! Y Starfire ya bajó hace rato…-_ Raven no estaba conteniéndose, no se sentía nada bien

Raven se encontraba en un verdadero dilema, había pensado en ir a buscar a Chico Bestia a la terraza, pero con eso le demostraría que no confiaba en él, u otra opción era esperarlo… pero no estaba consiguiendo aguantar…

_Hola, mi hermosa hechicera – alguien la abrazó por atrás haciéndola saltar del susto – qué hacías aquí dando vueltas? – preguntó Chico Bestia

_Ehm… estaba… buscando… mi… mi aguja! – contestó

_Tu aguja??

_Sí… ehm… por qué se tardaron tanto?- preguntó Raven - _Y por qué te tardaste tanto Tú?!!_ - preguntó en su mente

_Es que Terra nos contó toda una vida – respondió el chico

_Ya veo - dijo ella girando los ojos y de brazos cruzados. Él sonríe pícaro y le da un beso en la mejilla.

_Vamos a almorzar fuera – le propone él

_Hm… no sé- dijo ella no muy convencida. Ella se pone a pensar un poco, la verdad no le gustaba salir a comer, pero con esa choca insoportable en la Torre iría hasta al zoológico

_Oh, por favoooooor…- dijo él haciendo su mejor carita de gatito

__No lo mires, no lo mires. No hagas que se acostumbre a enredarte de esa forma – _pensaba Raven desviando la mirada de él, pero él se puso en frente de ella_ – Oh no… eso es demasiado… qué lindo, quisiera levantarle el castigo… pero no_

_Me levantas el castigo? Yo sé que quieres…- dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo descaradamente

_...... – Raven se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos… acaso estaba leyendo su mente????

_Cómo haces eso?? – preguntó la chica gótica en su típico tono de voz

_Cómo hago qué? – preguntó él con la misma cara de picarón

__Leer mi mente- _pensó Raven. Pero esto era ridículo, chico bestia no podía leer la mente, solo lo decía para molestarla… solo fue por mera casualidad, él no podía leer su mente…

___Leer tu mente? – dijo él

Oook, esto ya la estaba asustando…

_Está bien, ya es suficiente, dime cómo lo haces – dijo ella en un tono amenazador

_Cómo hago qué?? – preguntó él de nuevo, pero en un tono burlesco, como si supiera pero se hacía el tonto

_Eso! Deja de hacerlo!... ya sé, tienes un poder que no nos mencionaste, cierto? – dijo ella, pero no en un tono serio

_Oh no! Me descubriste!! – dijo dramático

_Dime la verdad si quieres que vaya contigo a comer fuera – dijo Raven esperando su respuesta

_Está bien… te diré mi secreto…- se acercó a su oído para decirle el "secreto"– tus ojos – le susurró

_Qué??? – esa no era una respuesta para ella – qué tienen mis ojos?? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja

_Solo me basta mirar tus ojos para saber lo que estás pensando – dijo Chico Bestia.

_....... – Raven solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como analizando lo que había dicho o buscándole algún sentido

_........

_Sí, claro – dijo ella incrédula en un tono sarcástico

_Inténtalo tú – le dijo él

_Hm, a ver…- entonces lo miró a los ojos fijamente, pasó un ratito y se quedó hipnotizada con los ojos verdes. De repente él se fue acercando y…

_Ah no, eres un pillo, ya me di cuenta de tu malévolo plan – dijo ella desviando la mirada y apartándolo

_Rayos! Ya te tenía – se quejó él

_Buen intento… si vuelves a hacer eso te voy a aumentar una semana más – dijo ella caminando a la puerta

_Ay, no!! Eso no! – él corrió detrás de ella – no lo vuelvo a hacer, ya? – la abrazó de atrás con los brazos alrededor de su cintura – no se enoje, mi reina… pero deberías aprovechar tu preciada libertad

_Solo te faltan cinco días… - le dijo como consuelo

_No tienes algún hechizo que adelante el tiempo? – preguntó él mientras salían

_Nop

////////////////

Se pasó la tarde, no había salido como Terra lo había planeado. Chico Bestia y Raven salieron a almorzar y no volvieron en toda la tarde, eso le molestó mucho.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, la pareja volvió a la Torre, se había perdido todo el día para Terra, pero aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga…

_Chico Bestia…- llamó la rubia desde la ventana de la habitación de Chico Bestia. Él estaba acomodando algunas cosas cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terra

_Hola Terra, qué pasa? – preguntó Chico Bestia

_Ehmm… yo… quería… - no sabía cómo empezar - vamos a dar un paseo – le extiende su mano, mientras flota en un bloque de tierra

_Un paseo?

_Sí, tú y yo, como antes- dijo ella sonriente

_Ehm… - Chico Bestia se puso dudoso, era obvio que las cosas ya no eran como antes

_Va a ser un paseo de amigos – le aseguró ella, pero como vio que seguía dudoso decidió decir otra cosa - Ya le pregunté a Raven y ella dijo que no habría ningún problema

_En serio? – eso era difícil de creer, pero tal vez… ¿Raven confía _tanto_ en él que lo entrega en bandeja de plata? Pensar en eso le molestó un poco a Chico Bestia

_Tú no me preguntaste nada - se escuchó una voz detrás de Terra… era Raven

_Estabas mintiendo Terra? Eso no se hace – dijo el titán verde regañándola como a un niño que acaba de hacer algo malo. Raven flotó al lado de su novio

_Y qué más puedo hacer si ella no te suelta ni un rato?!!- ahora Terra estaba perdiendo el control

_Ella es mi novia – dijo Chico Bestia en un tono obvio. Además, a él le encantaba que ella no lo suelte ni un rato, eso significaba que le gustaba estar con él

_Es tu novia, no tu dueña – dijo la de ojos azules

_Claro que es mi dueña – dijo él en un tono burlesco

_Será mejor que te vayas… ahora – dijo Raven, se sentía muy impotente, peor aún con eso de que Terra esté diciendo que ella "aprueba" que se lleve a su novio a "pasear"

_Escucha, yo no sé qué clase de brujería utilizaste con él, pero te aseguro que voy a revertirlo! – con eso Terra se fue flotando en su bloque de tierra. Raven sentía que iba a explotar de rabia, y estaba yendo tras ella para darle la lección de su vida… pero…

_No vayas, Rae – Chico Bestia la abrazó por atrás, ella se quedó quieta. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a ese chico pillo esa "manera" de calmarla

_Ella me está sacando de quicio – dijo Raven, pero ya más calmada en brazos de Chico Bestia

_Ya se le pasará – aseguró él – y bien…? – dijo en un tono curioso – ¿qué clase de hechizo me lanzó usted, hechicera? ¿Qué hechizo fue ese que me tiene loco por usted, eh? – preguntó juguetón. Ella se rió

_Fue un hechizo maliiiiiigno – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego

_ ¿Y tiene la cura, señorita hechicera? – continuó él

_Usted qué cree?

_Yo creo que estoy sentenciado, no existe cura… y tampoco quiero que exista – dijo él en un tono tierno

_Bien dicho – dijo ella mirándolo de frente

_Señorita hechicera, alguna vez escuchó hablar de un esclavo que no quiera escapar y conseguir la libertad? – preguntó él. Seguía con el juego

_No, señor – ella solo le seguía la corriente. Era divertido

_Aquí tiene un buen ejemplo – dijo apuntándose a él mismo

_ ¿Y qué pasaría si decidiera liberarlo, señor? – preguntó la chica de brazos cruzados, aumentando la curiosidad en su tono de voz

_Me moriría… - dijo él agarrando su pecho y haciendo cara de dolor como si le se le hubiera roto el corazón (dramático) - no lo haría, ¿cierto señorita hechicera? – preguntó mirándola triste

_Hmm… - se hizo la que pensaba para hacerlo sufrir un poquito – Nunca, señor – le respondió. Él sonrió contento.

_Un beso? – pidió él suplicante. Raven se puso a pensar un poco, la verdad ella también quería un beso… pero…

_... No – era mejor no, porque si no se le iba a hacer costumbre

_Unito?- volvió a pedir él, viendo que ella la había pensado para responderle

_No – volvió a responder ella

_Bueno… - se rindió - un abrazo fuerte entonces – dijo él abriendo los brazos, a eso ella no se podía negar.

Se abrazaron fuerte, disfrutando de la compañía del otro

////Sala inferior de la Torre////

_Robin, a dónde vas a esta hora? – preguntó Cyborg, viendo a Robin saliendo sin decir nada. Parecía estar saliendo a escondidas, porque se aseguraba de no hacer nada de ruido

_Ehm… - Robin se volteó para encarar a Cyborg - yo… voy a caminar – respondió él

_Caminar? – preguntó Cyborg incrédulo

_Es que… quiero… - Robin se rascó atrás de la cabeza nervioso - sigo afectado por lo de Raven y quiero despejar mi mente un momento – terminó diciendo

_Ah, bueno, si es eso, no hay problema – dijo Cyborg dejándolo ir. Entonces el pelinegro salió de la Torre y se fue en su motocicleta

__Se la creyó, qué tonto_ – pensó sonriente Robin mientras se dirigía a su "destino"

__Cree que me la creí, qué tonto… si estuviera "afectado" no estuviera sonriendo como bobo_ – pensó Cyborg imaginando las posibilidades de la salida de Robin.

Pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser **una chica** la razón de su salida. Sí, Robin no había conseguido pensar en otra cosa todo el día. Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse para buscar pistas sobre lo de Slade.

////En la ciudad////

Robin pensó que tal vez podría encontrarla en el mismo lugar donde la vio por primera vez, tal vez ella pudo haber vuelto para buscar pistas que la lleven al criminal, o eso era lo que Robin esperaba

Robin subió a los edificios y no encontró nada. Era obvio, pensó él. Cómo puede esperar encontrarla en el mismo lugar?

_Por qué me buscabas Robin? – de repente escuchó una voz detrás suyo, Robin se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con la chica que buscaba - Sigues pensando que fui yo quien se robó la sustancia? – dijo ella agachando la mirada. Ella estaba sin máscara, no le gustaba esa horrible máscara

_No, es solo que…. – Robin realmente no estaba seguro de qué decir

_No te preocupes, tienes razones para desconfiar de mí… - dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

_No… - él se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Jazmín - tal vez suene raro pero… por alguna razón yo confío en ti – dijo él

_En serio? – ella lo miró para ver si decía la verdad

_Sí – respondió él sincero

_Hace mucho tiempo que nadie confía en mí y que yo no confío en nadie… pero yo también confío en ti… aunque no sé muy bien por qué – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, tratando de hacer parecer el asunto sin importancia

_Hay una cosa que estuve preguntándome desde anoche – dijo el pelinegro

_Qué cosa? – preguntó ella levantando una ceja

_Podrías darme el privilegio de conocerte? – preguntó él. Jazmín sonrió

_Por qué no? – fue la respuesta de ella. Para Robin ese era un "sí"

////habitación de Terra///

TOC TOC

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Terra. Ella no estaba con ganas de abrir, pero de todas formas abrió.

_Hola amiga Terra – dijo la tamaraneana en el momento en el que le abrió

_Hola Star – dijo la rubia decaída

_Vine a hacerte una propuesta muy divertida – dijo Starfire muy animada

_Dime – dijo Terra sin nada de entusiasmo

_Amiga, mañana quieres ir de compras conmigo?... por favooooor – pidió la pelirroja con ojos de gatito

_Hmm…- Terra no estaba con muchas ganas después del desastroso día que había tenido, pero de repente se animó cuando se le vino una idea a la mente – _Tal vez encuentre algo bonito para ponerme, y así Chico Bestia no va a resistir_ – pensó con una sonrisa – Está bien – le respondió a su amiga

_Glorioso, amiga! – dijo muy contenta Starfire

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Por fin continué. Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen si me tardé un montón. Es que estaba dando los últimos retoques hehehe. Espero que les haya gustado… espero._


	18. Aprendiz?

**APRENDIZ?**

_Chico Bestia, ya vamos – llamó Cyborg desde la puerta. Él y Chico Bestia irían a los juegos electrónicos

_Bueno… - dijo él levantándose de su silla - ¿cómo era Rae? ¿El libro de "las siete lunas"? – le preguntó a la chica gótica, que estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro

_Sí, y recuerda que es un libro antiguo y grueso – le dijo ella

_Está bien –dice él, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla – adiós – se despide con una sonrisa

_Adiós – se despide ella con una pequeña sonrisa

_Ya volvemos - dice Cyborg mientras salen de la Torre

///Juegos electrónicos//

_Booya! Te gané de nuevo! – dijo victorioso el chico robótico

_Tú hiciste trampa de nuevo! – dijo Chico Bestia enojado de perder otra vez. Cyborg lo miraba con cara de "Sí como no"

_Bueno ya es hora de volver – dijo Cyborg mirando su reloj

_Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca para llevarle el libro a Raven – dijo Chico Bestia mientras salía

_Bueno, entonces yo juego un poco más – dijo Cyborg disponiéndose a insertar la moneda para seguir jugando, pero de repente suena el comunicador, él atiende.

__Cyborg! Ven aquí! Algo pasó con la computadora de la Torre!_ - dijo Robin desde el comunicador

_En seguida voy – entonces se encaminó a la Torre

////En la Torre//

_Qué sucedió? – preguntó Cyborg entrando a la sala donde estaban los otros titanes

_No lo sé, ninguna máquina ni aparato quiere funcionar- explicó el pelinegro - yo estaba…- de repente se calló cuando se encendió el televisor

_Titanes – dijo una voz siniestra, cuyo dueño aparecía en el televisor

_Slade!! – dijeron todos

_Hola, Terra – saludó con su perversa voz el villano

_Qué quieres?!! – gritó ella muy enojada de verlo de nuevo

_Qué quiero? Nada en especial… solo quería decirles que dominaré esta ciudad – dijo el criminal con toda tranquilidad

_Eso jamás!! – gritó Robin

_No, Robin… eso muy pronto, más de lo que crees…- dijo el malvado con seguridad - voy a por mi aprendiz – dijo él

_Qué?!! – dijeron todos

_Voy a tener a mi aprendiz y nadie me detendrá – repitió el villano y la pantalla se apagó

_....- todos se quedaron sin palabras por un momento, tratando de comprender lógicamente lo que Slade había dicho

_Qué quiso decir con "voy a tener a mi aprendiz"? – preguntó Starfire en voz alta. Esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos

_Debe referirse a Terra – dijo Cyborg

_O podría ser a Robin – dijo Starfire – Después de todo ambos fueron sus aprendices

_Tal vez es parte de su plan capturarnos a los dos – dedujo Robin

_Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Raven

_Es muy peligroso salir en este momento, especialmente para Terra y para mí, lo mejor será permanecer en la Torre – dijo el líder

_Será mejor llamar a Chico Bestia – dijo Cyborg y salió de la sala con el comunicador en la mano para llamar a su amigo

_Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia, habla Cyborg, contesta, es urgente – llamó Cyborg desde el comunicador

_Qué pasa Cyborg? – Chico Bestia contestó

_Tienes que venir, surgió un problema con Slade – informó Cyborg

_Estamos en lucha? – preguntó el chico verde mientras miraba un libro

_No, pero en cualquier momento podría atacar, ven lo antes posible – dijo el chico metálico, sonaba serio

_Espera que encuentre el libro y voy – dijo Chico Bestia

_No, ven de una vez – dijo Cyborg

_No, solo va a tomarme unos minutos. Fuera – y colgó

_Oye… rayos! – dijo al ver que le colgó

_Qué dijo? – preguntó Raven acercándose

_Que iba a traer tu libro – dijo Cyborg con fastidio

_Le hubieras dicho que no es…

_Le dije, pero como siempre no hace caso, ahora se va a tardar una hora porque Chico Bestia no es de los expertos en libros – se quejó Cyborg

_Voy a meditar, puede que haya pelea con Slade hoy – dijo Raven

_Tienes razón – dijo Cyborg y luego ella se fue a su habitación

//////

_Robin. Terra y yo queríamos ir al shopping hoy… podemos ir? – preguntó Starfire al líder

_Starfire, es muy peligroso – le dijo él

_No te preocupes Robin, estaremos atentas a cualquier cosa y tendremos los comunicadores a la mano. Además ese tonto de Slade no puede salirse con la suya de nuevo – aseguró Terra

_Bueno, pero no tarden – accedió ante las miradas suplicantes de las chicas

_Sí! – dijeron felices

//////Shopping///////

Entonces pasaron las horas, y las chicas en el shopping estaban muy animadas haciendo las compras…

_Mira este hermoso vestido Starfire… - dijo la rubia dando vueltas con su vestido rojo – crees que le guste a Chico Bestia?

_Ehm…- Starfire no estaba muy feliz con eso de que su amiga quiera quitarle el chico a su otra amiga – Amiga Terra, por qué te empeñas en separar a Chico Bestia de Raven?

_Porque él me quiere a mí, y yo voy a hacer que lo note – dijo Terra mirándose al espejo

_Deberías dejarlos ser felices – insistió Starfire

_Ha! Imagínate a Chico Bestia feliz con Raven, eso es imposible – dijo en un tono burlesco

_Pero ellos **ya** son felices, si de verdad aprecias a Chico Bestia deberías quitarte del medio – le propuso la pelirroja

_Nada de eso, yo no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente y menos con Raven, tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando – dijo Terra sacándose el vestido que se probó y poniéndose su propia ropa

_Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando amiga, y es por eso que te aconsejo esto. Créeme que pasará el dolor que llevas en tu corazón, como a mí – dijo la tamaraneana en un esfuerzo de que Terra entienda

_No, Chico Bestia no ama a Raven, él está completamente confundido – aseguró Terra

_Él la ama – afirmó Starfire. La pelirroja se estaba aguatando mucho de no revelar un secreto que Chico Bestia le había contado hace tiempo, pero parecía que iba a ser necesario contárselo a Terra para que entienda lo que en realidad sucedía

_No, él me ama a mí. Recuerdo esa mirada que tenía cada vez que me miraba a los ojos y…

_¡¡Él veía a Raven!! – gritó Starfire sin poder aguantar, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las dos manos

_OO… - Terra se quedó callada y mirándola sorprendida – Qué dijiste? – preguntó la rubia. Starfire se quitó las manos de la boca, ya no había caso de ocultar la verdad, era necesario continuar…

_Hace tiempo, cuando tú llegaste, Chico Bestia confesó que le gustabas mucho, eso era fácil de ver, le pareciste muy agradable, divertida y bonita. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo contigo, pero él nos contó a mí y a Cyborg algo que sucedía cuando estaba divirtiéndose o charlando contigo…- Starfire hizo una pausa para tomar valor – él dijo que cada vez que te miraba a los ojos le parecía estar viendo a otra persona, de repente aparecía el rostro de Raven en frente de él y él no entendía el por qué. Nos contó eso para ver si alguno de nosotros tenía alguna explicación racional. Ninguno sabía nada. Él se sentía totalmente confundido, pero después de que te fuiste se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… era a ella a quién él quería ver a su lado, él quería que fuera Raven quien disfrute de su compañía y quien se divierta con él. Era a ella a quién él quería, más que a cualquier persona. Ese era su deseo, era su objetivo, incluso antes de que él mismo se dé cuenta. Él la ama de verdad, amiga. Ahora comprendes? – terminó preguntando Starfire (Cortita la explicación, no? ¬ ¬), esperando no haber herido los sentimientos de Terra

Terra se quedó mirándola callada por un momento, luego, para sorpresa de Starfire, sonrió, pero no era una de las sonrisas alegres

_Entonces era por eso…- dedujo la rubia cuando recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. De esa última noche en el parque de diversiones…

"_Qué dijiste?"_

"_No dije nada"_

"_Dijiste Raven"_

"_Ah… eso dije?"_

"_Sí, hace un segundo"_

"_No… es que… ehm… estaba pensando… ella va a ser la primera en darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia en la Torre… debido a sus poderes de detectar las presencias"_

"_Ah, no te preocupes por eso"_

………………….

"_Oye! Otra vez me dijiste Raven"_

"… _No"_

"_Sí"_

"_No… en serio?"_

"_See"_

"_Pues… eh… me acordé de ella al ver aquel puesto donde se gana premios"_

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque… fue ahí donde yo… y Cyborg le ganamos un premio a ella"_

"_Ah… que mal que esté cerrado, porque si no me hubieras ganado muchos premios"_

"_Ehm… sí"_

_No puedo creerlo…- dijo Terra sonriendo con tristeza – todo ese tiempo la tuvo en la cabeza a ella… soy una tonta – se dijo con desprecio

_No digas eso amiga, tú no tenías cómo saber…- dijo Starfire triste de ver a su amiga así – él te aprecia mucho Terra… pero… no te ama, nunca amó a nadie más que a Raven

_Bueno…- dijo Terra levantando la vista – en ese caso no me queda otra… tengo que hacerme a un lado y dejarlos ser felices, pero lo hago principalmente porque Chico Bestia es mi amigo y porque yo no soy una mala perdedora. Pero si me entero que Raven le hizo algo para lastimarlo… va a vérselas conmigo! – dijo Terra con la típica sonrisa animada de siempre

_Qué bueno que decidiste hacer lo correcto amiga! – dijo Starfire muy feliz y abrazando a su amiga

_Bueno, será mejor que haga mis maletas y…

_Qué?!! te vas? – preguntó asustada la pelirroja de lo que acababa de escuchar

_Sí, Starfire. Yo… quiero irme – dijo sincera la rubia

_Pero… no tienes a dónde ir…- dijo Starfire preocupada

_Sí tengo, recuerdas que les conté que viajé por el mundo? En uno de mis viajes conocí a alguien muy bueno, es un gran amigo que siempre me recibirá con los brazos abiertos – explicó la rubia

_En serio?

_Sí, tal vez lo conoces, es uno de los titanes – dijo muy animada Terra

_OO Quién?! – dijo entusiasmada Starfire

_Es Jerichó – respondió la de ojos azules

_Jerichó?! – Starfire no se esperaba esa – _No puedo creerlo… sabrá que él es hijo de Slade?- _se preguntó mentalmente

_Él es muy tierno, sabes? – comenzó a decir la rubia – toca unas hermosas canciones con su guitarra, y es muy amable y caballeroso – dijo ella brillándole los ojos

_Qué lindo! – dijo Starfire muy contenta

_Quién es lindo? – de repente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

_AH! – gritó del susto Starfire y se giró rápidamente encontrándose con… Kid Flash

_Hola princesa – saludó él con una sonrisa burlona por haberla asustado

_Ehm… hola, qué haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja

_Quería verte – respondió él. Starfire se sonrojó mientras Terra miraba a los pelirrojos con una mirada divertida

_Ohhhh, no sabía que Kid Flash era tu novio…- dijo Terra dándole codazos a Starfire

_Él no es mi novio! – dijo ella enojada

_Todavía – dijo él sin quitar su sonrisa

_Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó Starfire frunciendo el ceño

_Yo no lo llamaría "seguir", más bien sería "persecución del corazón" – dijo él moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo

_Uhhhhh – dijo Terra para aumentar la tensión

_No vas a enredarme con tus palabritas rebuscadas como lo hiciste anoche – dijo Starfire cruzando los brazos

_Ha! Y qué hicieron anoche?! – preguntó interesada Terra

_Comimos chocolate – dijo él

_Ehh… - eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar Terra - ehm… ahm… estás hablando en metáfora?? – preguntó levantando una ceja

_Eh, No – respondió él

_Eso pensé – dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros, qué mas esperaba que haga la santurrona de Starfire?

_ ¿No quisieras ir al parque de diversiones conmigo de nuevo? – preguntó el pelirrojo a Starfire

__Sí!! Sí, sí, sí, sí quiero!!!..._ No – respondió después de un rato de pensar

_Vamos… te divertiste mucho… o vas a decir que no?

_Voy a decir que… ehm… - Starfire sabía perfectamente que se había divertido, y mucho

_Te gusta hacerme sufrir, verdad? – dijo él cruzando los brazos

_Cómo sabes? – preguntó la pelirroja. Terra se reía tapando la boca con la mano, vio que los pelirrojos estaban parados frente a frente y empujó a Starfire haciendo que caiga para adelante y él la sujetó. Starfire se quedó tiesa y mirándolo sonrojada

_Awww, son tan tiernos juntos… - dijo la rubia viendo la "conmovedora" escena

_No! – dijo Starfire separándose de él - No somos tiernos! Y no estamos juntos!

_Auch! Ah! Mi corazón!! – dijo él haciendo muecas de dolor y con ambas manos en su pecho - Starfire, estás rompiendo mi corazón!! – dijo dramático

_......... – Starfire solo lo miraba asustada, ella no sabía de actuaciones

_Ahora me voy a morir… - dijo él como si se le acabara el aire y cayó para atrás. Starfire lo sujetó antes de caer

_Kid Flash? - lo llamó preocupada. Terra solo los miraba divertida

_Recuerda que siempre… siempre…- dijo él como si apenas pudiera hablar - siempre vas a ser la chica más maravillosa para mí!! – dijo sonriente y con mucha energía, como si de repente se le hubiera acabado la "agonía" – auch! – dijo cuando lo dejó caer al piso

_Eres un tonto! – dijo Starfire enojada

_HAHAHAHA!! – se reía Terra – wow! qué pasó con la chica inocente y dulce que conocí? – preguntó Terra al ver lo que Starfire había hecho y por eso de "tonto"

_Me la comí – dijo Kid Flash sonriendo pícaro – cierto Starfire?

_O///O…. ¬//¬…- Starfire se sonrojó

_No sé qué me gusta más… tu hermosa sonrisa o tus ojitos cuando estás enojada… - dijo él mientras se levantaba del suelo sobando la cabeza

_Aw, qué tierno – dijo Terra

_Pero ya sé cómo me voy a decidir… a ver, quiero ver una sonrisita - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Starfire

_No quiero – dijo la tamaraneana de brazos cruzados

_Oh, solo una…- dijo el velocista, y de repente empezó a hacerle cosquillas

_HAHAHA, no! HAHAHAHA! – reía Starfire

_Ha! La princesita es cosquilluda… ya me decidí! Me gusta más tu hermosa sonrisa – dijo él y la soltó

_Qué dices? Vas conmigo? Por favoooooor – le rogó él

_Por qué quieres que **yo** vaya contigo? – preguntó Starfire

_Porque me gusta tu hermosa personalidad, contigo me siento mejor, me siento diferente. Contigo me siento feliz… y ya no me siento solo – dijo él sincero

_Y… ¿Si te dijera que lo pensaré?

_Eso es genial!! – dijo él feliz. Terra estaba sorprendida, de la respuesta de Starfire y de la reacción del chico

_Entonces te llamo para ver si me dices "sí" – dicho eso él desaparece corriendo, pero un segundo después vuelve a aparecer a su lado y le da un beso en la mejilla – adiós Star – y se fue. Ella sonrió sonrojada.

_Cómo pudiste decirle eso?!! Tenias que decirle "sí"!! – dijo Terra

_No, primero hay que dejar que sufran un poco – dijo Starfire en un tono muy seguro

_De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó Terra levantando una ceja cuestionadora

_Ehm… consejos… masculinos?- dijo Starfire como insegura de lo que estaba diciendo

_????????????

////Torre////

_Dónde está? Ya se pasaron las horas y él no llega – Raven estaba muy preocupada por Chico bestia. era verdad que él no era experto en libros, pero ya era demasiado

_Te has dado cuenta de que Terra tampoco está? – se escuchó la voz de la de capucha naranja en su mente

_Y eso a mí qué me importa? – dijo Raven

_Helloooo? Ella pudo haber ido a buscar a Chico bestia y en este momento están por ahí paseando – volvió a hablar

_Qué? no digas tonterías! – dijo la de capucha lila

_Entonces cómo explicas que no haya llegado hasta ahora – dijo la naranja

_No, él no me haría eso – dijo con seguridad Raven

_Despierta, Raven! – dijo de nuevo – vuelve a la realidad, los chicos de hoy ven una chica bonita y se babean

_No sé qué rayos está haciendo, pero más le vale tener una buena explicación cuando llegue! – dijo enojada la de capucha roja

_Necesito una taza de té – Raven salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina

La chica gótica estaba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. De repente le atacó un fuerte dolor en el brazo

_AHHH!!... – gritó de dolor agarrando su brazo, luego el dolor se fue, Raven miró sus brazos por todos lados - qué-qué pasó? – se preguntó al ver que no tenía absolutamente nada. Tal vez fue un calambre… o no?

///////Una hora más tarde//////////

_Llegamos! – dijeron las chicas que habían ido de compras. Raven las vio entrar con bolsas, y se dio cuenta que habían ido al shopping. Entonces sintió un pesar de estar desconfiando de su novio… Raven se fue corriendo a su habitación

_Ya era hora, estaba comenzando a preocuparme – dijo Robin viéndolas entrar

_Pero no sucedió nada malo – dijo Starfire

_Si nos disculpan, vamos a ver las cosas que compramos – dijo Terra y las dos fueron corriendo a su habitación

//////Habitación de Raven ///////

_Esto no está bien – dijo Raven. Ahora sí se estaba muriendo de preocupación. Entonces tomó el comunicador y quiso llamarlo, pero su comunicador indicaba estar apagado

_Lo ves? Eso te pasa por dudar de Garfield! – la regañó la chica lila en su mente

_Tal vez está en peligro! – dijo asustada la de plomo

_Vamos a buscarlo – dijo la de verde

////En la sala/////

_Chicos, voy a salir – dijo Raven desde la puerta

_A dónde vas? – preguntó Cyborg.

_A buscar a Chico Bestia – y sin decir más, salió

_Creen que le haya pasado algo malo? – preguntó en voz alta Starfire

_Ya sabes cómo son las novias de cuidadosas – dijo Cyborg

_Dímelo a mí – dijo Terra

////Media hora después////

Los chicos estaban en la sala, tratando de reparar las máquinas y las computadoras que no funcionaban, de repente alguien entró a la Torre

_Ejem, ejem…- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a…

_Es Red X!!!! – gritaron Cyborg, Starfire y Terra corrieron a atacar a "Red X". Jazmín se puso en guardia al ver que la iban a atacar, pero de repente Robin apareció en frente suyo para cubrirla

_NO!!! – gritó el pelinegro deteniendo a sus compañeros - No la toquen!

_??????? - los otros estaban confundidos de que Robin esté protegiendo a Red X

_Jazmín, qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el líder

_Jazmín???? – preguntaron todos en unísono. Entonces ella se sacó la máscara

_OO!.... – está bien, los otros no podían estar más sorprendidos y confundidos

_Vine a pedirte ayuda, acabo de ver a Slade con una tropa de robot marchando por las calles y destruyendo todo!.... – dijo Jazmín - por qué no fueron hasta ahora??

_Las alarmas no funcionan…- justificó Robin, y se dio cuenta de que era plan de Slade la interferencia del sistema - titanes vamos!! – dijo Robin corriendo al lado de la chica hacia la puerta

_Espera… primero tienes que explicarnos esto - dijo Cyborg

_ Después! Ahora tenemos trabajo, vamos! - dijo el pelinegro y lo siguieron

/////Las calles de la ciudad//////

Una tropa de robots marchaba en las calles de Jump city, como si fueran los dueños, saqueando todo a su paso. La tropa era encabezada por Slade

_Slade! Esto se acabó!! – gritó Robin apareciendo delante de él con el grupo. Slade hizo una seña y la tropa se detuvo

_Pero Robin… ni siquiera ha comenzado – dijo con su siniestra voz

_No nos tendrás ni a mí ni a Terra!! – dijo Robin

_Ha ha ha ha!! – se rió el malvado - ¿En serio crees que voy a ser tan tonto como para quererlos a ustedes incompetentes de mi aprendiz de nuevo? – preguntó irónico - No, Robin… no pienso cometer el mismo error

_Qué?

_Yo ya tengo a mi aprendiz… - dijo Slade, e hizo otra señal. Entonces los robots comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para abrir camino a una persona que avanzaba hasta Slade. Era una persona que llevaba un traje parecido al de Slade, y llevaba una máscara parecida a la de Robin (con algunos detalles diferentes, como las puntas curvadas). De repente, se quedaron atónitos al ver quién era…

_Chico Bestia!!

El chico en frente suyo solo sonrió con malicia al escuchar el nombre….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado, ya se dieron cuenta del malévolo plan de Slade?.... será que ese "aprendiz" es CB realmente? O estará dominando su pequeña e inutilizada mente? (CB : Oye!)

Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo


	19. Traición

**TRAICIÓN?**

**.**

_Chico Bestia!! – dijeron todos atónitos al ver al chico que estaba al lado de Slade. Él sonrió malicioso

_Hola Chicos… - dijo el aprendiz saludando con la mano

_Qué rayos…?! – Cyborg no podía creer que estuviera viendo a su mejor amigo

_No puede ser él! – dijo Robin sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era Chico Bestia, aún con el traje y la máscara era fácil reconocerlo… no, no era Chico Bestia, era un tipo muy parecido!

_Sí… - afirmó Chico Bestia girando los ojos - con tantos chicos verdes que hay en el mundo… – dijo sarcástico y cruzando los brazos

_Malvado! Qué hiciste con nuestro amigo?! – gritó Starfire acusando a Slade

_Libéralo! – mandó Terra con los ojos brillando amarillo, lista para atacarlo

_Liberarlo de qué? – preguntó irónico el villano - Nadie lo está obligando a hacer esto – dijo sonriendo detrás de la máscara. Era un deleite ver a sus adversarios tan confundidos y sin la mínima idea de qué hacer o pensar

_Eso es mentira! Sólo puedes estar controlando su mente! – aseguró Cyborg

_HAHAHAHA!! – Chico Bestia se rió divertido mientras los demás lo miraban pasmados - Chicos, chicos, chicos… - dijo negando son la cabeza, en un tono de decepción - si vieran la cara de patéticos que tienen en este momento… Slade no está controlando nada

_ ¿Quieres decir que... estás de su lado porque quieres? – preguntó triste Starfire

_TinTinTin! La señorita dio la respuesta correcta!! Denle su premio! – gritó CB como un presentador de televisión

_Robin, no hay duda… sí es él! Él y sus tontas bromas! – dijo Cyborg mirándolo asustado

_Chico Bestia, qué te pasa?! te volviste loco?! – Robin seguía sin creerlo

_Uh-uhm… no Robin… con Slade yo puedo hacer lo quiera, decir lo que quiera… - hizo una pausa - destruir lo que quiera… - dijo mirándolos con desprecio

_De qué estás hablando?! – continuó Robin - Tú… tú nunca…

_Nunca hice lo que quería estando con ustedes, qué fraude! – completó la oración Chico Bestia - Acabo de descubrir que ser villano es mucho más divertido

_Chico Bestia, por qué estás haciendo esto? – preguntó Starfire

_Verás… yo estoy haciendo esto porque… - se puso a pensar como buscando respuesta - qué les importa! – gritó enojado

_OO! – los demás lo miraron sorprendidos

_Ven? Este sí es un aprendiz modelo – dijo Slade poniendo su mano en el hombro de CB

_Robin, necesitamos hacer algo, es obvio que Bestita está bajo algún dominio, no sé qué clase de dominio, pero él nunca nos haría esto – Cyborg le susurró a Robin

_Tienes razón – Robin susurró de vuelta - él no tiene motivos para hacer esto, tenemos que…

_No tengo motivos? – preguntó irónico Chico Bestia, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando

_Según ellos, no te hicieron nada. Por qué no les dices las razones del castigo que vas a proporcionarles? – dijo Slade

_Chico Bestia, escúchame… – Terra se acercó a él para hablarle y hacerlo reaccionar - No hagas esto, no sé lo que pasa, pero trata de concentrarte, él te está controlando y…

PAW!!!!!

Chico Bestia le dio una patada voladora antes de que ella se acerque lo suficiente para tocarlo. Terra salió volando y acabó golpeándose contra un edificio. Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio a Chico Bestia parado frente a ella…

_Hablan demasiado! Vayamos a la acción! – dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose en posición de ataque

_Titanes! Ataquen! – dijo Robin. Todos corrieron hacia Chico Bestia, pero antes de poder llegar a socorrer a Terra, los robots de Slade los atacaron impidiéndoles acercarse.

Terra se levantó en el aire sobre un bloque de tierra antes de que Chico Bestia le dé otro golpe…

_Chico Bestia, despierta, soy yo… - dijo ella esquivando sus ataques

_Ya lo sé! Por qué crees que estoy haciendo esto? – Chico Bestia saltó sobre el bloque, la sujetó de los hombros, la levantó en el aire y la largó fuera del bloque con fuerza. Ella iba cayendo pero levantó otro bloque y se sujetó en él antes de tocar el suelo. Chico Bestia saltó del anterior bloque al de Terra para seguir peleando. Entonces ella le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo volar fuera del bloque. CB cayó pero aterrizó en sus dos pies con la agilidad de un felino.

_No sé qué está haciendo Slade contigo, pero si va a ser necesario pelear, lo haré! – entonces los ojos de Terra brillaron amarillo y un montón de piedras se levantaron en el aire. Ella movió sus manos para adelante y las piedras volaron con fuerza hacia CB. Él esquivó las piedras pequeñas, luego vio que una piedra grande venía hacia él y la golpeó rompiéndola en pedazos, haciendo que estos vuelen hacia Terra. Ella logró pararlas a tiempo antes de que la golpeen, con lo que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la nueva patada de Chico Bestia.

_AAAHHHH!! – gritó Terra antes de caer bruscamente en el suelo

_Eres una traidora… – dijo él con resentimiento mientras la miraba tendida en el piso

_Qué? – dijo Terra levantando un poco la mirada, sufriendo de mucho dolor

_Traicionaste mi confianza… traicionaste mi amistad… y todavía te preguntas por qué hago esto? – preguntó irónico CB, luego le dio otra patada evitando que vuelva a levantarse. Sus otros compañeros hacían lo posible para llegar a ayudarla, pero los robots los impedían, parecían más fuertes.

_Pero… - dijo Terra apenas pudiendo hablar - creí… que me habías perdonado – dijo ella, luego al ver que él se acercaba amenazante, Terra levantó un montón de tierra que golpeó a CB antes de que se acercara más, él cayó pero en un momento se puso de pie. Ella se levantó también.

_Acaso escuchaste un "te perdono" salir de mi boca? – dijo parado en su lugar - No, no es cierto? - Ella flotó hacia él en un bloque de tierra para noquearlo de una vez por todas. Pero él esquivó sus ataques. De un momento a otro ella lo perdió de vista.

_No te importó traicionarme y hacerme daño…- escuchó la voz de CB en alguna parte, ella miró a todos lados para ver dónde estaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde - ahora ve cómo se siente! – entonces le dio un golpe certero

_AAAHH!!- gritó Terra mientras salía volando contra otro edificio.

_Terra! – gritaron todos, esta vez Terra no se levantó, estaba completamente inconsciente

_La máscara! Slade debe estar controlándolo de alguna forma con la máscara, debemos sacársela! – le dijo Robin a Cyborg mientras peleaba arduamente con los robots, que al destruirlos se volvían a formar. Cyborg logró zafarse de los robots y corrió hacia Chico Bestia, quien estaba con la mirada en Terra asegurándose que esté inconsciente

_Bestita! – Chico Bestia escuchó un grito tras de él y se giró- No me obligues a hacer esto! – era Cyborg apuntándolo con su cañón sónico. Chico Bestia sonrió.

_Ataca, Cyborg, nadie te detiene… – dijo él sonriendo y haciendo señas con las manos para que se aproxime y lo ataque. Cyborg tenía el brazo temblando, no se sentía capaz de atacarlo – Ataca, Cyborg!! – gritó Chico Bestia. Entonces Cyborg se decidió, la única forma de ayudar a Chico Bestia era dejándolo inconsciente…

BOOMP!!

Cyborg disparó su cañón sónico, el polvo se levantó por el impacto y no se veía nada. Cuando la polvareda bajó, vio a Chico Bestia parado en frente suyo sin ningún daño. Lo había esquivado.

_Practica tu puntería, tonto! – gritó Chico Bestia y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. Cyborg cayó bruscamente en el suelo, pero eso no era suficiente para derribarlo. Con el impacto la polvareda volvió a levantarse

_No puedo creer que te haya llamado "mi mejor amigo"… - se escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia entre la polvareda, Cyborg se frotó la cabeza y miró a todas partes - cuando tú solo me veías como un enclenque… - seguía sin verlo, pero de repente sintió algo en su espalda…

_CB! Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo Cyborg con pánico antes de caer inmovilizado. Había desconectado sus circuitos

_Oops! Al parecer tenías razón, toda máquina que toco termina arruinándose – dijo sonriendo burlesco y encogiendo los hombros, mientras miraba a Cyborg tirado en el piso. De repente algo lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo violentamente. Chico Bestia se sentó sacudiendo la cabeza y cuando levantó la mirada vio a la tamaraneana flotando en frente suyo.

_Hola Starfire - Chico Bestia sonrió poniéndose de pie - vienes por lo _tuyo_? – Starfire tenía los ojos brillando verde, pero luego el brillo se extinguió dando lugar a una mirada triste.

_Amigo, por favor…- ella trató de acercarse

_No te acerques a mí! – Chico Bestia retrocedió un paso - No me llames amigo! No soy tu amigo!

.

**////En otro lugar de la cuidad///**

_Bueno, ya estás a salvo, pequeño. – KF estaba hablando con un niño que acababa de salvar de ahogarse, porque se cayó por el puente - La próxima vez ten más cuidado y no te acerques al borde del puente sin la supervisión de un adulto… - le dijo sonriente, luego vino su mamá a abrazarlo - y recuerda… yo no soy Aqualad – dijo el pelirrojo, porque el pequeño le preguntó si podía hacer que lo delfines vengan a ayudarlo

_AAAHHH!! – de repente se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, seguido por un fuerte impacto. Kid Flash reconoció la voz de la persona dueña del grito al instante…

_Starfire… - entonces salió corriendo en dirección al estruendo

.

**/////**

_Se hacen llamar mis amigos… - dijo Chico Bestia con odio, mientras miraba a Starfire inconsciente en el suelo – pero no lo son! Solo me ven como un payaso! – de repente, después de decir eso, recibió un puñetazo sin previo aviso, entonces cayó tendido al piso

_Te voy a enseñar a golpear a una mujer! – dijo la persona que lo había golpeado, Chico Bestia se frotó la mandíbula con la mano y levantó la vista encontrándose con... Kid Flash

_Chico Bestia? OO - Kid flash recién se dio cuenta que era él cuando levantó la vista. Como respuesta recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar contra el suelo

_Vienes a la fiesta? – dijo sonriente Chico Bestia ya de pie y frotando su puño con el que lo había golpeado

.

**///En la Biblioteca///**

_Disculpe… - la chica gótica se dirigió a la bibliotecaria

_Sí? – respondió la señorita

_Ehm… vio a Chico Bestia por aquí? Ya sabe, un chico verde y de orejas punteagudas – lo describió Raven

_Ahh… habla del joven guapo? – preguntó la chica, con lo que Raven puso mala cara - Entró a la biblioteca hace más o menos cinco horas. No recuerdo haberlo visto salir, debe estar muy entretenido con algún libro…

_Gracias, voy a entrar a buscarlo – dicho esto, Raven se dirigió a buscar entre los grandes estantes de libros.

.

**////////En las calles de la ciudad ////////**

_Lo siento, pero no me mostraste la invitación, así que no eres bien recibido – dijo el chico verde sujetando un láser que apuntaba a Kid Flash.

Kid flash frunció el ceño y corrió esquivando los disparos. Luego corrió en círculos alrededor de Chico Bestia mientras le plantaba puñetazos relámpago. Chico Bestia se defendía. En lo que el pelirrojo corría, el chico verde levantaba las orejas para captar el más minúsculo sonido del los movimientos de Kid Flash y entonces...

PAW!

Kid Flash cayó tendido al suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó, lastimosamente fue tarde.

_Hasta la vista, baby – dijo Chico Bestia antes de disparar el láser que golpeó al velocista dejándolo desmayado

.

**////////// En la Biblioteca/////////**

La biblioteca parecía desierta. Raven había buscado por todas partes, incluso por la sección de niños (tal vez su infantil novio de puso a ver los dibujos ahí), se hubiera puesto muy feliz si lo hubiera encontrado allí, pero no estaba en ninguna parte el muy idiota... dónde se habrá metido?

De repente vio algo… el libro de "las siete lunas" estaba tirado en el suelo…

_Pero…- Raven lo levantó, en efecto ese era el que ella quería, ahora la pregunta es… dónde está Chico Bestia?

__Raven! Raven! Contesta!_ – se escuchó el comunicador de Raven. Ella atendió

_Qué pasa Cyborg? – preguntó Raven

__Bestita está contigo?_ – preguntó esperanzado Cyborg

_No, él… - quiso responder ella pero él la interrumpió

__Entonces….!... PPSSSHHHHHH…_ – la imagen de Cyborg en el comunicador se distorsionó

_Cyborg?... Cyborg! – dijo Raven tratando de comunicarse con él, pero no había señal. Entonces ella salió rápidamente devuelta a la Torre

.

**/////////////**

_Ni siquiera lo intentes, hombre de hojalata… - dijo Chico Bestia con el pie aplastando el comunicador que Cyborg estaba utilizando para comunicarse con Raven. El chico metálico seguía desconectado y no podía moverse ni levantarse, solo podía mirar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_Mi aprendiz aprende muy rápido… - comentó satisfecho Slade mientras miraba la escena, de repente alguien le da una patada haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Pero qué rayos? Slade tenía la vista en la pelea y todos estaban _ocupados _(si se le puede decir así). No podía ser Robin, él estaba en este momento tratando de zafarse de los robots. Entonces quién...?

Cuando levanta la mirada ve a una chica con un traje negro amenazándolo con sus armas

_Esta no la vi venir…- murmuró Slade mirando a la castaña, quien había aparecido de la nada y no la conocía

_Ahora, déjalo ir! – ordenó ella amenazante

_Por fortuna siempre estoy preparado… - dijo Slade. De repente Jazmín sintió un golpe fuerte. Chico Bestia había agarrado una de las pistolas laser de los robots y le disparó. La electricidad blanca que desprendía la pistola atrapó a la chica una sola vez envolviendo todo su cuerpo

_AAAHHHHH!!! – gritaba ella mientras la energía la envolvía

_Jazmín!! – gritó Robin mientras trataba de librarse de los robots que lo detenían, sintiéndose inútil por no poder ayudar a ninguno de sus amigos, que ahora estaban inconscientes. CB dejó de disparar, la castaña cayó al suelo desmayada. El chico verde se acercó a ella para seguir atacando…

_Chico Bestia, Detente!! – gritó Robin queriendo llegar a él, pero las decenas de robots lo acorralaban (los robots no atacaban, solo lo rodeaban y se defendían de los golpes, pero en ningún momento atacaron a nadie). Chico Bestia se paró en seco al escucharlo…

_Acaso… - el chico verde comenzó a girarse hacia Robin lentamente - escuché una _orden_? – preguntó mirándolo con rabia.

Entonces el aprendiz tronó los dedos, con lo que los robots soltaron a Robin. El pelinegro se puso de pie, y se quedó parado frente a Chico Bestia a unos diez metros de distancia…

_Nadie me da órdenes! Y mucho menos tú! – gritó furioso el chico verde

_Y dejas que Slade lo haga? – preguntó desaprobador Robin

_No, Robin… - Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza - Acaso no entienden?!! Nadie me da órdenes ahora!

_Entonces eres un criminal… y como a cualquier criminal voy a detenerte, sin importarme quien hayas sido – dijo Robin poniéndose en posición de lucha

_Inténtalo… - Chico Bestia hizo lo mismo.

Entonces Robin sacó su bastón y atacó. CB esquivaba ágilmente los golpes y patadas de Robin

_Nunca te desesperes por atacar Robin. El primero en atacar es el primero en quedarse sin buenas ideas – decía sonriente Chico Bestia, mientras Robin atacaba y él lo seguía esquivando. Entonces Chico Bestia pasó el pie por debajo haciendo caer a Robin de espaldas. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y vio como CB sacaba un bastón también, sin quitar la sonrisa.

Ambos atacaron, y ambos hacían movimientos extraordinarios. CB atacaba con movimientos similares a los de Robin, y otros que el pelinegro nunca había visto, los cuales eran más difíciles de esquivar y en una de esas cayó nuevamente al suelo.

_Con que todo es un juego para mí… - decía Chico Bestia caminando lentamente hacia Robin, quien estaba en el suelo, Robin lo miró sorprendido, recordando que él había dicho eso cuando hablaba con Raven el otro día - con que no me tomo las cosas en serio… - Robin se levantó, no podía dejar que esto continúe, no podía dejar que Slade se salga con la suya. Comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Robin trató de darle un puñete pero CB sujetó su puño, en eso el chico verde le plantó un golpe bajo

_Pues fíjate qué tan en serio me tomo las cosas! – gritó mientras Robin caía con dolor al suelo

_Qué pasa Robin?... – dijo Chico Bestia viendo a Robin quejándose de dolor en el suelo, con las manos en su estómago - Ah, lo olvidaba, eres un _mal perdedor_… - entonces le dio otra patada, con la que Robin quedó tirado en el suelo - cómo se siente que te hagan inferior, Robin? Debe sentirse muy feo, no? – Chico Bestia se acercó a Robin, que parecía estar inconsciente

__Chico Bestia, cuidado, no te confíes demasiado…-_ aconsejó Slade a través del audífono que tenía Chico Bestia en la oreja derecha. Él miró a Robin, parecía que no se iba a mover más, pero de repente Robin abrió los ojos y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. CB cayó bruscamente de espaldas contra el suelo, Robin saltó sobre él inmovilizándolo y entonces le sacó la máscara….

Chico Bestia abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño

_Chico Bestia? - lo llamó Robin esperando que le responda. Y lo hizo, solo que no de la forma que él esperaba….

PAW!!!

Robin cayó al suelo por el fuerte impacto del golpe… Chico Bestia se puso de pie y levantó la máscara del piso

_Qué sucede Robin? Te da envidia que la máscara me quede mejor a mí que a ti? – dijo el chico verde poniéndosela de nuevo

_No es la máscara… - murmuró el pelinegro levantando la vista - AAGHHHH!! – Robin recibió una fuerte patada

_No, no lo es – negó sonriente Chico Bestia

Robin estaba tendido en el suelo, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo con fuerte dolor, no se sentía capaz de levantarse.

_Te sientes inútil, verdad Robin?... – preguntó CB parado en frente suyo, viendo los esfuerzos que hacía el pelinegro para levantarse, pero no podía - Se siente bien? No es una sensación agradable, créeme, yo lo sé

_Chico Bestia… - Robin levantó la vista queriendo hablar con él

_Cállate! – le dio otra patada en el costado haciéndolo rodar - Yo no vacilaré en acabar contigo como tú no vacilaste en subestimarme, en rebajarme! Como todos ustedes siempre lo hicieron! – Chico Bestia levantó el bastón del suelo

_Nunca me valoraron! Siempre me trataron como un idiota! Vine a demostrarles que soy mejor que todos ustedes! – Chico Bestia miró a sus demás compañeros que en este momento estaban todos en el suelo

_Siempre la última opción… Siempre el que está atrás… El que nunca opina… el burro que no sabe lo que dice… El que nunca hace las cosas bien…- Robin intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero CB lo volvió a patear en el costado haciéndolo caer de nuevo - Pero eso se acabó, mira lo bien que te golpeo!

_Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Robin sintiendo mucho dolor. A duras penas se apoyó en una barra y se levantó.

_Qué pasa conmigo? Digamos que vine a desahogar todo el odio que tengo guardado hacia ustedes…- Chico Bestia pasó el bastón por debajo golpeando los pies de Robin haciéndolo caer de nuevo

_Odio? Pero qué es lo que te hicimos?! – gritó enojado el pelinegro respirando agitadamente

_Todavía lo preguntas?! – preguntó furioso el chico verde, luego se calmó y sonrió con pesar - Déjame refrescarte la memoria… "Chico Bestia no toques nada para no causar más problemas"… "Chico Bestia ya hiciste suficiente"… "Chico Bestia Cállate"… "Chico Bestia te mandaré a prisión si no me dices lo que pasó"… - repitió con mucho ultraje las palabras que siempre había escuchado

_Nunca! Nunca confiaste en mí! nunca creyeron en mí! nunca esperaron más de mí!! nunca valoraron lo que podía hacer!! Nunca apreciaron mi potencial!! Nunca me respetaron!! – esta vez gritó con furia. Robin se volvió a levantar y sujetó su bastón

_Siempre atrás… el tonto… la sobra… el estorbo… el payaso… Eso es lo único que ven en mí! y se hacen llamar mis amigos? Qué estupidez…- dijo Chico Bestia negando son la cabeza con un tono de desprecio. Robin atacó con el bastón, CB lo esquivó y atacó también. Estuvieron de nuevo luchando con los bastones

_Pero se acabó… - decía CB mientras luchaba - se acabó!! Ya me harté!!! Ya me cansé!! – en eso dio un golpe certero haciendo volar por los aires el bastón de Robin

_Me cansé de estar debajo de ti! Debajo de todos! Soportando sus insultos! Soportando sus regaños! Callándome y tragándome toda la rabia!... – CB golpeó a Robin dejándolo tirado de nuevo - Ya me cansé… - dijo caminando hacia él

_Ha! Tú nunca diste importancia a lo que yo decía, aún sabiendo que tenía razón… - dijo CB en un tono de decepción, mientras Robin se incorporaba y sacaba sus armas -recuerdas cuando enfrentamos a La hermandad Negra?... – Chico Bestia se detuvo en frente de él, Robin solo lo observaba esperando que ataque - te advertí que no era buena idea separarnos, y me escuchaste? No! Obviamente que no… - dijo el chico verde sonriendo irónicamente - claaaro, qué importa que haya enfrentado y perseguido a esos criminales toda mi vida, no interesa que tenga más experiencia, yo soy un tonto y no hay que escuchar nada de lo que digo… - Robin lanzó sus bumerán pero Chico Bestia hizo girar su bastón en frente de él y los golpeó haciéndolos volver hacia Robin, el pelinegro los esquivó - y por eso casi nos destruyen! Por no escucharme! Ninguno me escuchó, a ninguno le importó mi opinión… como siempre… - dijo con agravio. Robin atacó de nuevo, ambos contrincantes eran ágiles, pero CB parecía ser ahora más rápido y fuerte. Robin quiso darle una patada, pero Chico Bestia la esquivó y saltó quedando detrás de Robin, lo agarró de los hombros y lo lanzó contra el suelo

_Y ya que me consideran un incompetente siendo superhéroe, me dije a mí mismo "oye! Tal vez me vaya mejor siendo villano", y entonces descubrí para lo que soy bueno, siendo héroe no me fue muy bien que digamos, no lo crees? – Chico Bestia mantenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Robin continuaba atacando. El pelinegro tenía en mente noquearlo y de esa forma ayudarlo (de una u otra manera), pero CB estaba lejos de caer derrotado

_Y supongo que ya lo percibiste… No lo hago mal para ser nuevo en el crimen!– CB saltó hacia la pared y a gran velocidad caminó sobre ella volteándose para patear a Robin, él no pudo evadirlo y cayó adolorido en el suelo

_"Ganar no lo es todo… solo es lo único que importa"… - repitió las palabras que Robin había dicho una vez - sabes qué? estoy tomando muy en cuenta ese tu _"lemita",_ lástima para ti ser el perdedor esta vez – lo pateó de nuevo mientras Robin se quejaba de dolor. Luego lo levantó de la camisa con ambas manos haciendo que lo mire a los ojos (en este caso, a la máscara)

_Quién es el chico rudo ahora? – preguntó Chico Bestia - Ahora son ustedes los que están en el suelo… - dijo CB mirando a un lado, Robin llevó su mirada a la dirección a donde miraba Chico Bestia y vio a sus compañeros tirados en el piso, desmayados - A mis pies… - dijo volviendo a mirar a Robin

_Chico Bestia… - Robin lo miró suplicante, con su mirada le pedía que por favor detenga esta locura. Chico Bestia desvió su mirada de él rápidamente

_Cierra la boca! – lo lanzó contra la pared. Esta vez, Robin quedó inconsciente. Chico Bestia caminó hacia él amenazante, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro

_Chico Bestia, creo ya que les quedó bien claro quién manda ahora – dijo Slade. Chico Bestia se calmó y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces caminó al lado del villano en dirección contraria.

Robin abrió un poco los ojos viendo a Chico Bestia y a Slade alejarse en medio de los robots

_No te preocupes, pronto continuarás dándoles su castigo...

POOFFFFFFF!!! – Slade y Chico Bestia desaparecieron en medio de un denso humo

De repente…

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!

Hubo una fuerte explosión donde estaban los titanes...

Afortunadamente ninguno de los titanes sufrió daño por la explosión, gracias a que Kid Flash se levantó y corrió rápidamente poniendo a todos a salvo

.

**////En la Torre////**

_Cyborg! … - llamó Raven en la sala, luego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie - donde están todos? – se preguntó en voz alta

_No hay nadie aquí…- dijo Raven después de buscar la presencia de alguien por toda la torre - voy a buscar su localización y…- pero antes de que se acerque a la computadora escuchó la puerta abrirse. Raven se giró y vio a sus compañeros entrar a rastras y en muy mal estado

_Chicos! Qué sucedió?! – dijo Raven preocupada de verlos así. Robin llevaba a una chica de cabellos castaños en brazos inconsciente. Cyborg llevaba a Terra, ella no estaba inconsciente, pero sí muy débil. Starfire estaba caminando dificultosamente apoyada en Kid Flash, afortunadamente la pelirroja era la menos lastimada. Raven se acercó a ayudarlos

_Chico Bestia…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Starfire en un tono muy triste, lo cual asustó a Raven haciendo que le dé un escalofrío de imaginar lo peor

_QUÉ?!! Chico Bestia?! dónde está?! Está herido?!- preguntó con pánico la chica gótica

_No… - dijo Cyborg poniendo a Terra sobre el sofá - Él nos hizo esto…

_Qué?! – Raven no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo – De qué rayos están hablando? Cómo pueden decir que él…?

_Pues… fue él… - dijo Kid Flash ayudando a Starfire a sentarse

_Pero… por qué? – preguntó Raven muy confundida

_Por cosas que no sabíamos que lo lastimaban… - dijo triste la tamaraneana con la cabeza agachada - fue nuestra culpa!! Él tiene razón! Lo tratamos muy mal! – dijo ella llorando. Kid Flash, que estaba sentado a su lado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para confortarla

_No! No hay justificación para volverse contra los amigos! No hay justificación para pasarse al lado malo! – dijo Robin llevando a Jazmín en brazos hacia la enfermería. Raven estaba algo desconcertada al ver a la chica desconocida de traje negro (de Red X), pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su novio como para preguntar sobre desconocidos en este momento.

_De qué están hablando? – Raven aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, es que esto no tenía ningún sentido

_Bestita nos odia – dijo con tristeza Cyborg

_Ahora está del lado de Slade – dijo Kid Flash. Robin salió de la enfermería a buscar los medicamentos

_Él es el aprendiz del que hablaba Slade –dijo Terra

_No! Eso no puede ser! Tiene que haber un error! – dijo Raven sin poder creerlo

_El error fue haber confiado en él – dijo Robin volviendo a la enfermería

_NO! No es verdad!! – gritó Raven mientras las cosas volaban envueltas en aura negra

_Calma Raven, no escuches a Robin, él… está muy alterado porque fue él quien salió más… afectado - dijo Cyborg. Él no estaba muy lastimado porque Chico Bestia lo desconectó antes de hacerle más daño, lo que más lo lastimó a sus circuitos fue la bomba que había puesto Slade

_Y más insultado – dijo Kid Flash, recordando lo que escuchaba antes de volver en sí

_Sin mencionar que su novia está inconsciente – dijo Cyborg

_No soy su novia!! – se escuchó desde la enfermería

_Al parecer ya reaccionó – dijo Starfire

_No van a creer que Chico Bestia acabó con todos ustedes solo, o sí? – dijo Raven incrédula de pensar que el CB que conoce (y que ama) les haya hecho eso solo

_Bueno, como él mismo dijo, creo que lo subestimamos - dijo Cyborg sacando medicamentos del armario – además tenía la ayuda de los robots de Slade, gracias a ellos nos atacó uno por uno

_Lo más curioso es que… en ningún momento utilizó sus poderes – comentó extrañada Starfire

_De qué hablan? – preguntó Raven

_Que solo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, como suele hacerlo Robin – explicó Cyborg

_Con artes marciales – dijo Kid Flash

_Yo nunca lo había visto pelear así... – dijo Starfire – era muy fuerte

_Sí, le pateó el trasero a Robin – dijo Cyborg

_A ti también! Así que no hables! – se escuchó a Robin desde la enfermería

_No puede ser posible, tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto – dijo Raven tratando de pensar en alguna razón

_La sustancia! – dijo de repente Starfire, como si hubiera encontrado una respuesta

_La sustancia que robó Slade, debió utilizarla para… - empezó Cyborg, pero fue interrumpido

_No, según la información sobre la sustancia, debería causarle inconsciencia total sobre las acciones de la persona – dijo Robin entrando a la sala de nuevo

_Qué significa? – preguntó Starfire. Robin estaba a punto de responder, pero otra persona le ganó a hacerlo…

_Que si Chico Bestia estuviera bajo la influencia de la sustancia no estaría hablando con nosotros y no hubiese sabido lo que hacía – explicó Jazmín entrando a la sala - En cambio él estaba absolutamente consciente de lo que hacía

_Jazmín, no te levantes, tienes que reposar – dijo Robin preocupado, ya que ella fue la única de ellos que recibió el disparo del laser de la pistola (bueno, Kid Flash también, pero gracias a sus poderes, no le afecta mucho, en cambio Jazmín no tenía ninguna fortaleza)

_Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, Robin… - dijo ella mientras caminaba, pero de repente se sintió débil y se desequilibró, afortunadamente Cyborg estaba a su lado y la sujetó antes de caer. Robin corrió a sostenerla

_Te dije que no estás en condiciones de levantarte – dijo levantándola en sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la enfermería

_Oye, no es necesario que me cargues! Yo puedo caminar! Suéltame! – decía la castaña pataleando para que la baje, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas como para hacerse soltar. Los otros solo los miraban con una ceja levantada mientras los veían alejarse.

_Deja de moverte, quieres? Así es como me agradeces? – se escuchó la voz de Robin fuera de la sala

_Yo no te pedí que me cargaras!

_Pero admite que querías

_.... – los otros solo se miraban de reojo entre ellos

_Chico tonto cabellos feos y parados!! – gritó la chica enojada

_Ha! Al menos mis cabellos no parecen clinas de caballo – los otros se sorprendieron de escuchar hablar así a su líder

_QUE?! – se escuchó la voz de Jazmín - sí claro, y por eso estabas acariciando mi "horrible" cabello anoche, no?

_No lo hice porque me gustara, solo era para molestarte, porque sabía que con eso te ibas a enojar

_SI! Y por eso recibiste un porrazo!! Y sabes qué?! vas a recibir otro!! – los demás seguían mirando hacia la puerta por la que esos dos salieron hace rato

_Ya, no te enojes, tu sabes que me encanta tu hermoso cabello

_Demasiado tarde

PAW! – y después de eso ya no escuchó nada

_Hehehe, todavía no sé quién es esa chica ni de dónde salió… pero me agrada – dijo Cyborg

_Amigos, debemos pensar en alguna cosa para solucionar este problema – dijo Starfire

_La verdad no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado con Chico Bestia – comentó Cyborg.

Raven dirigió su mirada llena de furia a Terra, quien estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y sin decir nada

_Tú! Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto! Es demasiada coincidencia que hayas llegado aquí y de repente a Slade se le ocurra raptar a CB para convertirlo en su aprendiz! – dijo la chica gótica con los ojos brillando blanco y mirando a la rubia acusadoramente. Terra levantó la vista furiosa…

_Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una de las más heridas! – dijo la rubia apuntándose a sí misma - Crees que estaría así si hubiera tenido algo que ver? – Raven desvió la mirada. Era cierto, si Terra estuviera implicada no habría salido herida de ese modo

_Si tú hubieras estado allí, te habría atacado más fuerte que a cualquiera! Porque si es rencor y odio lo que él sacaba, tú eres la que más merecía los golpes! – continuó Terra, Raven la miró de nuevo.

_Qué estás queriendo decir? Qué yo merezco el odio de CB más que cualquiera?! – preguntó enojada Raven

_Veo que entiendes indirectas…. Sí, por si no lo habías notado, tú eres la que lo trataba peor! Por eso no entiendo cómo puede decir que te quiere – dijo Terra

_Al parecer está muy resentido con nosotros – dijo Cyborg triste

_No! se equivocan! Chico Bestia no nos odia! – aseguró Starfire poniéndose de pie, cansada de escuchar discutir a sus compañeros

_Por qué estás tan segura? – preguntó la rubia

_Acaso no lo ven?! Él es nuestro amigo! Nos quiere mucho y siempre nos lo ha demostrado! ama a Raven! Creen que la amaría si guardara resentimiento a cada insulto o golpe que ella le daba?! – dijo Starfire

_Sí… - dijo Cyborg pensativo - él debe estar amenazado, como lo estaba Robin

_Creen que tengamos algo en el cuerpo que nos amenace de muerte? – preguntó esperanzada Starfire, aunque en otras circunstancias no lo sea, en este momento esa sería una muy buena noticia. Era mejor pensar que su amigo estaba amenazado y estaba haciendo eso solo para protegerlos que pensar que los traicionó.

_Hay que hacernos una revisión – dijo Cyborg

Una hora después….

Los chicos se curaron las heridas y se hicieron un chequeo general, y los resultados fueron…

_Nada…- dijo Cyborg terminando los exámenes

_No tenemos nada – repitió Robin

_Eso significa…- comenzó a decir Kid Flash

_Que él no está amenazado…. – terminó Robin

.

**//// En un cuarto oscuro////// (no se me ocurre poner otra cosa? ¬¬)**

_Muy bien, Chico Bestia….- dijo el villano con su siniestra voz (con cuál más? ¬ ¬) - Este día has demostrado ser un hombre – aseguró complacido

_Hm... – fue lo único que dijo el chico en frente suyo - Sabes qué?... lo disfruté

_Claro que sí, así se habla… – dijo Slade volteándose para salir de la habitación - Ahora descansa, mañana es el día decisivo en el que los destruirás para siempre – dijo saliendo

_Como digas – fue la seria respuesta de Chico Bestia

Después de salir Slade, Chico Bestia apretó los puños y agachó la mirada…

Cayó una lágrima al suelo…

_Perdónenme… - murmuró el joven - tuve que hacerlo… por favor… perdónenme…

.........................................................................................................................................

_O_O......... qué impactante... no lo creen?_

_Por qué creen que CB está haciendo esto?_

_En el próximo capítulo vendrá un Flash Back con la explicación del por qué, dónde, cómo, cuándo, y a qué hora sucedieron las cosas antes de la pelea… _

_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!_

_La verdad tenía el presentimiento que ya me estaba quedando feo el fic, pero estoy recibiendo más reviews que antes! ^^... además de que me han pedido que continúe con este fic en otros fics O_O... Guaaaaaauu_

_Y no se aloquen! Ya les dije que no iba a dejar ninguno de mis fics incompletos!_

_Y recuerden… REVIEWS = CONTINUACION_

_Porque si no hay reviews… cómo voy a saber si les gustó o no para continuar?_

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_

_Ah, antes de irme, les tengo una novedad... hice una mejora... ¿se acuerdan de el oneshot "Feromonas"?... sucede que... por pedido de los lectores (en reviews y e-mail) lo mejoré y ya no tiene blah's! Etc's! hehehe ^//^... ehm o//o... no tengo nada más que decir al respecto ¬//¬_

_Bueno, si quieren le dan una mirada... si es que quieren, y me dicen que tal quedó, Ok?_

_Ah, sí... y como respuesta a __**DDDDDDD**__ (no me acuerdo cuantas D's son), Oye! Yo no me volé a ninguna parte! De "angel" solo tengo el nombre ^^, y tampoco me morí! YO VIVO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA!... hehehe, pero fue muy chistoso tu review n.n_

_SSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY POR LA DEMORA!!!_


	20. La verdad

Eeeeehm… hola

¡Esperen! ¡No disparen todavía! ¡Tengo una explicación razonable!

Ehm…

Lo siento por tanta demora, es que… estaba perdida en el camino de la vida XD

*Los lectores apuntan sus escopetas*

¡Esperen! ¡Si me matan no podré continuar!

*Bajan sus escopetas*

Gracias n_nU.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno de mis lectores que se molestaron en dejarme un review y con eso animarme a continuar. (incluyendo los mensajes privados, que fueron los que más me afectaron! Q_Q, me llegaron al corazón)

javier de jesus segura salas; darkcrow; RaexBB ; Casanova; Soile94; DDDDDDD (RAExBB); nacho; REMULA BLACK ; Bro-Chan; Jenia Niver ; F.A.M ; Katty; sum 41 ; Lobombre; KassOrtizdeZarate EXXEN; EL GRANDE; La Caña de España; yami; Road-chan; yesi!; 'Estefi'; citlaaa; xxelvicioso; Hanonkurumi; Crow Logan Roth; nessCarlielove; Dark Raven; LUCIA; teentitanfan; rouga18; PukiVale; SB; 00camii00; keilen; marchela; Chopiiliina; jamizell; KagInuLove; yirock; Rachelgarf; blackrose2797

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! En serio no saben lo mal que me siento! DX, les he fallado y me arrepiento mucho Q_Q, nunca en mi vida pensé que tardaría tanto, y además yo había prometido no abandonarlo q_q . Lo siento, LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO! *corre en círculos como gallina recién degollada*

Bueno, mejor los dejo leer en paz en vez de molestarlos con mis disculpas, las cuales sé que no aceptarán u_u

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA**

.

.

.

Los jóvenes titanes estaban en la sala. El ambiente era de funeral, nadie hablaba y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo.

Todos sentían mucha pena, especialmente por Raven, que era la novia del susodicho, y se imaginaban lo destrozada que estaba.

Sí, a sus mentes había llegado la imagen de Raven llorando y gritando "¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEE?"… pero se dieron cuenta de que si hiciera tal cosa ya no sería Raven.

Ella no parecía nada destrozada, al contrario, parecía que los _destrozaría_ a ellos.

_ **No es él** – dijo la chica gótica con voz ultratumba, sentada en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a todos con mucho desprecio.

_... – ellos se quedaron callados mirándola, luego se miraron entre sí, luego la volvieron a mirar.

_... – ella les mantenía firme la mirada

_Pero… - quiso hablar Robin

_¡QUE NO! – lo interrumpió Raven furiosa. Los objetos alrededor eran peligrosamente rodeados por un aura negra.

No podía ser verdad. Chico Bestia sería el último en hacer ese tipo de cosas. De todas las personas que conocía en el mundo, él era el menos rencoroso. Y si de lo que le estaban hablando era de "rencor" y "venganza", entonces no podía ser cierto. Era totalmente ilógico.

_Raven, tú no estuviste allí – dijo Robin resoplando con resignación - así que…

_Y es precisamente porque no estuve allí que no les creo – ratificó ella.

_No sólo fue Robin alucinando neurótico y golpeándose a sí mismo como la anterior vez… – Robin le mandó una mirada asesina a Cyborg ante el comentario – nosotros también lo vimos… ¡también nos golpeó!

_De que era Chico Bestia, lo era – dijo Terra frunciendo el ceño, ganándose una de las famosas miradas de Raven – lo que no sabemos es que si son ciertas las razones por las que está haciendo esto

_De acuerdo – dijo Raven poniéndose de pie – la próxima vez yo comprobaré si es él, y si lo es realmente entraré en su mente para encontrar la verdadera razón de su repentino e ILÓGICO comportamiento

_Bueno, "la próxima vez" es ahora – dijo Robin, que estaba frente al computador, donde se detectaba un ataque en los laboratorios Wayne – lo que vamos a hacer esta vez es descubrir qué está pasando a través de los poderes de Raven, y dependiendo de lo que realmente esté sucediendo con Chico Bestia tomaremos cartas en el asunto, vamos.

Los titanes salieron mientras la alarma sonaba. Y decidieron que Kid Flash se quede por si había alguna otra alarma.

_¿Y qué harás si descubres que es él? – preguntó Cyborg a Raven corriendo a su lado

_... – ella se quedó pensativa por un momento

_...

_Le voy a reventar la cabeza - contestó de muy malhumor

_Ok… - dijo el moreno pensando en su siguiente pregunta - ¿y si descubres que lo está haciendo solo porque quiere?

_...

_…

_ Haremos lo que hacemos con cualquier villano – dicho eso, la chica adelantó el paso para que no siga haciendo preguntas

_Esto es terrible – dijo Starfire yendo al lado de Cyborg - no quiero ni imaginar lo que siente Raven

_¿Ella es la hermana del chico verde? – preguntó la nueva entrando al auto T, en la parte trasera

_¿Tú estás viniendo con nosotros? – preguntó Cyborg algo extrañado

_¡Claro! ¡Ese fulano me disparó! ¿crees que no me dolió? ¡Voy a romperle todo lo que se llama cara! – dijo la castaña muy enojada - ¡Ni su hermana lo impedirá!

_Ella no es su hermana… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

_No lo sé… parecen del mismo carácter – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. Robin y Cyborg, que iban en los asientos del frente la miraron raro, aunque no tenían como culparla, después de todo, ella no conocía a Chico Bestia. Sólo conoció al "vengativo".

_Ella es su novia – informó Robin - ¿por qué no te quedaste en la Torre? Aún no estás en condiciones de…

_¡Bah! ¡Tú no eres mi jefe! – el pelinegro se tensó de rabia, le daban ganas de estrangularla.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Hubo enfrentamiento y destrozos en todo el lugar. Todos los guardias habían sido burlados y noqueados. En una sala, la cual ahora estaba en oscuridad debido a que la iluminación fue destrozada por el sin número de disparos que no acertaron a su blanco, estaba una figura apoderándose de lo que vino a buscar.

_¿No sabías que es delito apropiarse de algo que no te pertenece? – la voz del líder de los Titanes se hizo presente en la sala.

La figura en la oscuridad se volteó encontrándose con los titanes.

_Sí… - respondió el villano sonriendo maliciosamente - lo sabía… _idiota_ ¬_¬ – murmuró por lo bajo, los demás reconocieron la voz al instante - ¿Y tú no sabías que es estúpido entrar diciendo idioteces en vez de atacar a tu enemigo?

_¡TITANES, ATAQUEN! - gritó Robin con irritación ante el comentario del villano, que se deslizó con agilidad en la oscuridad escapando del equipo.

El ahora ex-titán corrió por los pasillos del lugar con una enorme arma colgada en la espalda (la que acababa de robar). Los titanes lo perseguían de cerca, entonces se giró tomando el arma y disparó.

_¡Al suelo! –dijo Cyborg

¡BOOOM!

_¡Wow!– admiró el malhechor mientras seguía corriendo – esto es genial – dijo mirando el arma en sus manos

_¡Te voy a mostrar lo que es genial!

_¡Agh! – el forajido recibió una patada por sorpresa del chico maravilla. Pero a pesar de lo fuerte de la patada, se puso de pie al instante.

_¡Detente ya, Chico Bestia! – exigió Robin, y el enmascarado de en frente sólo se dispuso a cargar su arma para disparar - ¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!

_Bah, ¿cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? – apuntó con el arma - ¡Ya me harté de ustedes y nadie me da órdenes!

¡BOOOM!

Robin se hizo a un lado para cubrirse, pero luego vio que Chico Bestia había disparado a la pared para escapar por allí.

_¿Robin, estás bien? – preguntó Terra acercándose junto con los demás

_¡Sí! – se incorporó - ¡Andando!

Chico Bestia llegó a la terraza del edificio. Se sentía en un deja vú, sólo que ahora el perseguido era él y no Robin. Aunque al voltearse vio que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, así que se dispuso a saltar del edificio con el arma en mano para largarse de allí.

_Chico Bestia… - el chico se sobresaltó y se paró de inmediato en la punta de la terraza por donde iba a saltar, encontrándose con Raven que ahora levitaba frente a él.

_Hola, cariño – dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo, pero dando pasos atrás poniéndose a la defensiva

Los demás titanes llegaron a la terraza, y cuando Robin vio que Raven estaba con Chico Bestia paró haciendo una señal a los demás para que paren también y no se acerquen.

_¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – la chica se mantenía serena, pero sentía una inmensa rabia creciendo dentro de ella al reconocer que sí, efectivamente, era Chico Bestia el que tenía en frente. Aunque más grande era su tristeza que su rabia.

_¿Yo?... pues, estoy tomando prestado este juguetito – dijo el chico verde levantando el arma.

_¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó ella acercándose lentamente. Él se quedó quieto y se puso serio de repente.

_No te acerques – gruñó el chico haciendo que ella se detenga – si no quieres que te mate – comenzó a cargar el arma que tenía en manos. Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

_Dime razones… las quiero escuchar de tus propios labios

_... – él se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento – te odio – musitó dejando a Raven sorprendida – a ti y a los otros inútiles

_... – ella sintió esas palabras como una daga clavándose en medio del pecho. Pero aún no se las tragaba. No lo haría hasta mirar en sus ojos, porque a través de ellos era que ella comprobaba la verdad, como cuando vio total sinceridad al momento en que le dijo que la amaba.

Pero no podía verlos, sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por esa máscara, y sólo llegaban a ella sus hirientes palabras.

_No te creo – dijo ella acercándose haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia que le hizo Chico Bestia hace un momento.

Vio cómo el chico se turbaba a medida que se aproximaba a él, y fruncía el ceño apretando fuerte el arma.

_No te creo – le volvió a repetir estando a sólo centímetros del rostro del chico, quien se mantenía serio.

_¿No me crees? – dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto – nunca te amé, ¿quién podría amarte? En todos los sentidos eres despreciable

_... – ella seguía mirándolo enojada, pero a pesar de intentar mantenerse firme no pudo evitar que esas palabras le rompieran el corazón. Su furiosa mirada comenzaba a humedecerse.

_¿No me digas que en serio pensaste que te amaba? Sólo quería vengarme de ti, de ti más que ninguno, no es agradable sentirse despreciado, verdad?

_Yo nunca te desprecié

_¡MENTIRA! – gritó él enojado – tú más que nadie me creías poca cosa, por eso yo…

_¿No me amas? - preguntó ella con sus ojos cortantes – ¿mentías cuando decías… que me amabas? – su mirada era inmutable, pero aquella lágrima corriendo por su mejilla delataba su inmenso dolor.

_... – él se quedó callado mirándola, y permaneció completamente quieto cuando la vio acercándose a su rostro. Pero un segundo después, dio un salto alejándose de Raven – en serio, eres patética – le apuntó con el arma y disparó

¡BOOM!

Raven desapareció antes de que le llegue el impacto y luego apareció detrás de Chico Bestia.

_Azarath Metrium Zinthos! – Raven usó sus poderes contra él. Iba a entrar en su mente para averiguar lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

La energía negra salió de ella y se dirigió a su objetivo, pero…

_¡AAAAAAAAHH! – la chica cayó al suelo por el impacto al no poder entrar en la mente de CB.

_¡Amiga Raven! – dijo Starfire

_Lo siento, pero es inútil conmigo – dijo CB mostrando un anillo que tenía en la mano

_Ya veo, es _inútil_ con él =_=… - comentó la castaña nueva – ya está casado el desgraciado

_Es un anillo barrera, que impide que uses cualquiera de tus poderes conmigo, Raven… - explicó el chico verde acercándose a la orilla del edificio - así que ni te molestes, nos vemos mañana al atardecer

El chico saltó y los titanes corrieron a alcanzarlo, pero fue tarde. Ya no había nada ni nadie.

_Raven, estás bien? – preguntó Starfire acercándose a su amiga que aún seguía tirada en el piso.

_No… no estoy bien – murmuró ella sin levantar la mirada

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_Aquí está el arma que querías – dijo CB poniendo el artefacto sobre un escritorio que estaba en medio del cuarto oscuro.

_El arma no es para mí, es para ti – especificó el enmascarado – lo necesitarás para mañana en tu lucha final, porque mañana no tendrán consideración contigo

_No necesito una estúpida arma – gruñó el chico verde

_Prefiero no correr ningún riesgo – dijo Slade acercándose a la puerta de salida de la habitación – y recuerda lo que sucederá si tú no haces lo que te digo

_... – Chico Bestia se quedó callado mientras lo veía desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Todo esto había pasado tan rápido que era difícil de creer.

_**/*/*/*/Flash Back/*/*/*/**_

__¡Aquí está! – dijo CB al encontrar el libro con el título que estaba buscando - ¡Lo encontré! Raven estará tan orgullosa de miii TTwTT – el libro de "las siete lunas" estaba en sus manos – pero… ¡Oh no! ¡no es grueso y viejo! ¡este no es! ¡Se decepcionará de miiiii! TT-TT_

_Entonces siguió buscando…_

_**/Una hora después…/ **_

__Aaaaagh… ¡no hay! – se quejó frustrado de tanto buscar sin éxito – además ¿para qué quiere Raven más libros? ¡que lea los que ya tiene!... ¿o ya los habrá leído? … wow, ella es genial… yo ni siquiera me molesto en leer el "GAME OVER" que sale en la computadora cuando pierdo ¬_¬ - hizo esa observación – bueno, seguiré busca-_

_¡PAW!_

_**/En otro lugar/**_

_Chico Bestia abrió los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. _

_Cuando recobró la consciencia completamente, miró a su alrededor y no vio más que un panorama oscuro. Intentó moverse, pero fue imposible. Bajó la mirada y vio sus manos y pies aprisionados con barras de metal unidas a la silla en la que estaba._

_Esto no estaba bien._

_Trató de transformarse en algún animal, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. ¿Quién era el responsable de esto?_

__Yo que tú no desperdiciaría energías en vano – escuchó una voz en medio de las sombras _

__Esa voz… - murmuró Chico Bestia reconociendo a la persona oculta en la oscuridad – Slade – dijo con desprecio_

__Calma, no te haré daño… físicamente_

__¡¿POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?_

__Que agresivo… - observó el villano - pero no es a mí a quien deberías hablar de ese modo _

__¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el chico verde minucioso _

__Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, sólo que intentas no ver lo que está en tus narices _

__¡Sal a la luz, cobarde! – exigió el titán - ¡AAAAAAAGH! – gritó retorciéndose de dolor en la silla a medida que ésta emanaba electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo_

_Slade salió a la luz mostrándose _

__No le faltes el respeto a tu maestro _

__¿Mi… qué? – preguntó débilmente por la carga eléctrica que acababa de recibir - ¡estás demente! ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Déjame ir!_

__Te he seleccionado como mi nuevo aprendiz, y no puedes objetar_

__¿QUE? – se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, no podía creerlo _

__He analizado mucho la situación y llegué a la conclusión de que tú eres el más indicado para ello _

__¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar semejante estupidez?_

__Tienes todas las razones del mundo para hacerlo – dijo Slade simplemente – después de todo, lo único que ha hecho la vida es tratarte como basura_

__¡No seas tonto! ¡Yo tengo un hogar y amigos! ¡Y jamás…!_

__¿Y a mí me llamas "tonto"? ese montón de insignificantes nunca fueron tus amigos, no les importa lo que piensas… ni siquiera creen que lo hagas – dijo en un tono sádico – te creen un idiota, y lo eres porque ¿quién se va a dejar mangonear de esa forma?_

__... – CB sólo se quedó observándolo con odio_

__Eres el payaso del equipo, el tonto al que tratan como algo completamente irrelevante… y tú percibes eso mejor que nadie, y guardas rencor a tus "amigos" – dijo la última palabra con total sarcasmo_

__¡Yo no le guardo rencor a mis amigos! ¡Yo nunca…!_

__Tú tienes todo el derecho de volverte contra el mundo, desde que naciste la vida fue injusta contigo, tus padres murieron, te quedaste sólo y te utilizaron, te trataron como a un fenómeno, tu vida fue desgracia tras desgracia, ¿y tú qué haces? ¿te dedicas a ser un superhéroe mentecato que salva a gente que ni siquiera sabes si se lo merece y sigues las órdenes de un líder que te cree despreciable de punta a punta?_

__... – eso último lo dejó realmente sorprendido, ¿Robin? ¿lo despreciaba? Ese infame no sabía de lo que estaba hablando! - ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasa en nuestro hogar!_

__Al contrario, sé más de lo que los mismos integrantes del equipo saben_

__¿Qué? – lo miró con confusión _

__Yo los observo todo el tiempo, no creas que he estado aquí sentado sin hacer nada_

_Y antes de que Chico bestia pueda decir algo, una enorme pantalla a la derecha se encendió mostrando una grabación._

_Se veía en la pantalla una escena donde se ve a Raven entrando en el cuarto de Robin, y están hablando de algo pero no se escucha el sonido._

__¿Quieres escuchar la conversación? – preguntó divertido el villano apretando el control remoto._

__Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

__Sí, por supuesto. Pasa_

__Quería hablar contigo sobre... bueno…lo que me dijiste…sobre "eso" que sentías por mí…_

__Y me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro _

__Sí y…_

__Y ya me enteré de quien se trataba…estoy feliz por ustedes_

__Pues…no te ves muy feliz…_

__Raven, estás segura de lo que sientes por él? Es decir…que lo puedes estar confundiendo con un simple capricho y…_

__NO…qué estas queriendo decir? Que no sé identificar entre capricho y amor? _

__No, no, no, no es eso, es solo que…esas cosas son fácil de confundir a nuestra edad_

__No para mí, yo no podría dudar un segundo que lo que siento por Chico Bestia es AMOR_

__Está bien, Tú estás segura de lo que sientes, eso lo comprendo… pero qué me dices de él? Cómo sabes que lo que él siente por ti es amor? Quiero decir…él nunca se toma las cosas en serio, todo para él es un juego, cómo sabes que no está jugando contigo también?_

__Yo puedo sentirlo _

__Con tus poderes? Raven, no te fíes de tus poderes!_

__No es solo por mis poderes! Yo lo puedo SENTIR _

__Y ya te olvidaste de Terra?_

__Te-Terra?_

__Sí, tal vez él sigue enamorado de ella, si ella apareciera correría a sus brazos!_

__Lo ves? – dijo Slade apagando la pantalla – tu líder te cree un miserable, mira nomás lo que le anduvo diciendo a tu novia por conveniencia _

__... – CB se había quedado sin palabras, sentía correr la rabia por sus venas _

__Te clavó un puñal por la espalda, que buen amigo resultó – dijo con sarcasmo – y todos te toman de ese modo, que eres un inmaduro que no se toma nada en serio en la vida_

__... – CB apretó los ojos con impotencia – te equivocas… yo no los odios_

__Claro que lo haces – ratificó Slade - ¿recuerdas la "Bestia"?_

__Aquello sólo fue producto de los químicos y…_

__No es cierto y lo sabes, esa cosa vive dentro de ti, es una pequeña parte de toda la rabia que acumulas a medida que pasan los días, una parte que ya no resistió estar encerrada_

__... – el chico se quedó callado_

__Tienes dentro de ti la maldad, debes dejarla salir y mostrarle a todos que tú eres mejor que ninguno, y no un inútil como ellos piensan, tú sabes que siempre te trataron como__ el más inservible, el que se queda atrás esperando las órdenes, el que nunca opina porque no creen que tengas suficiente cerebro para eso o simplemente no les interesa saberlo_

__..._

__Eres más de lo que creen y yo sé eso mejor que nadie, por eso te escogí a ti – habló severamente – así que decide, ¿me sigues a mí, te haces respetar y le demuestras a todos quien está por encima de quien; o sigues siendo un héroe idiota que se deja pisotear? _

_Chico Bestia lo miró seriamente ante la pregunta, callado por un momento y luego respondió_

__Yo no tengo motivos para vengarme de los demás_

__Tú sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto y…_

__¡SÍ! ¡YA LO SÉ! – lo interrumpió gritando - ¡todo lo que dijiste es cierto! Pero cuando la vida te golpea es cuando decides hacer algo al respecto o simplemente dejarte arrastrar y dominar por el odio, y yo no soy ningún débil como para dejarme dominar por la rabia, y por si no lo sabías, todos nosotros, los superhéroes, hemos pasado por cosas difíciles, tal vez no por lo mismo, pero hemos sufrido los percances de la vida, así que no me vengas con que tengo motivos para desquitarme con los demás… ya si tú decidiste sucumbir ante tu odio y pasarte al lado malo, no es mi culpa que seas tan débil _

__..._

__..._

__Tu forma de pensar es admirable… y tan repugnante, lástima – dijo el malhechor decepcionado – hubieras experimentado lo que es la verdadera justicia si hubieras aceptado por las buenas_

__... – CB le mantenía la mirada determinante_

__Lastimosamente para ti, mis planes ya están hechos y aunque no quieras vas a ser mi aprendiz_

__¡Ni muerto!_

__No, tú no morirás – dijo sonriendo victorioso detrás de la máscara – la que morirá es tu noviecita _

__¿Raven? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!_

__No necesito ponerle un dedo encima para acabar con ella – dijo triunfante – tú no conoces la otra parte de la profecía _

__¿La otra parte? – CB estaba en total desconcierto_

__Sí, después de vencer a Trigón, ese demonio la sujetó a una nueva profecía, que decía que si ella milagrosamente lograba derrotarlo, su vida quedaría atada a un diamante y éste sellaría su destino_

__No comprendo… - murmuró CB con pánico contenido - ¡NO COMPRENDO NADA! ¡EXPLICATE!_

__Mira esto – dicho eso, la pantalla se encendió mostrando un diamante negro en un anaquel, y a su alrededor decenas de pistolas láser apuntando en su dirección – es un regalito que tomé como paga por mis servicios a Trigón _

__Eso es…_

__Es el diamante del que te hablo, si le sucede alguna cosa al diamante, aquello le sucederá a Raven_

__¡No te creo!_

__¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba? _

_La pantalla se cambió a una cámara implantada en la Torre T, en un pasillo, donde Raven estaba caminando_

__¡Raven! – gritó CB, como si pudiera escucharlo_

__Mira lo que pasa si rozo el diamante con el láser – y lo hizo mientras apretaba un botón_

__AAHHHHH!_

_Raven gritó agarrándose el hombro_

__¡NOOOOO! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! – imploró CB desesperado - ¡Haré lo que quieras!... – bajó la mirada rendido – haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a Raven, a ella no, por favor…_

__Buen chico, ¿lo ves? Es fácil – dijo con simpleza Slade – ten en cuenta que el control lo tengo implantado en mi mano, cualquier error y no dudaré en apretar el botón haciendo que ese diamante se destruya por completo, destruyendo con él a Raven _

__... – el chico se quedó callado con la cabeza gacha._

__El objetivo es destruir a Robin y a Terra_

__¿QUE? – levantó la mirada sorprendido - ¡yo jamás…!_

__A menos que quieras que mate a tu chica… – amenazó acercando su dedo pulgar al control_

__No… - musitó CB - ya entendí… lo haré_

__Bien_

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

__Ya está – dijo CB mostrándose a la luz con su nuevo atuendo, incluyendo la máscara. _

__Eso te queda mucho mejor que tu ridículo uniforme de dizque héroe_

__Es incómodo – resaltó el ojiverde observando su nuevo traje - y no puedo transformarme con esto puesto_

__Con que ya lo has intentado, eh? – dijo Slade con burla - ni te molestes, ese uniforme fue hecho especialmente para que no puedas convertirte en animales_

__¿Qué? – cuestionó el chico desconcertado - ¿y cómo se supone que voy a pelear?_

__Con tu otro poder – respondió simplemente_

__... – Chico Bestia lo miró en silencio por un momento - No sé de qué hablas…_

__Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, no tiene caso fingir conmigo, yo lo sé todo, conozco tu historia de principio a fin _

__... – el joven frunció el ceño_

_Slade, que estaba sentado, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su nuevo aprendiz _

__Sé de aquellos tiempos en que tu vivías de la forma más miserable… - comenzó mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de CB - vivías en los barrios bajos y eras parte de pandillas callejeras donde te mandaban a hacer trabajos sucios y eras tratado como a un monstruo – se paró detrás del metamorfo - Y como tú no querías que te vean como a un fenómeno, evitabas transformarte en animales, pero era necesario defenderte ante el desprecio y la arbitrariedad de los demás, así que aprendiste artes marciales a tu modo – el chico permanecía en silencio - tus artes marciales eran diferentes gracias a tu naturaleza animal, poseías las habilidades de cualquier animal al pelear sin necesidad de transformarte, pero lastimosamente dejaste ese talento porque querías evitar los recuerdos hostiles de tu pasado oscuro_

_Se paró frente a CB esperando su reacción. El chico levantó la furiosa mirada hacia él. _

__Yo me defendía pero era porque me maltrataban por ser diferente, no era por gusto, ¿y eso qué? – preguntó tosco._

_No podía negarlo. Tenía un poder que usaba al enfocar todo su poder alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus artes marciales se volvían inigualables. Era todos los animales en una sola persona. La agilidad, fuerza, agudo sentido del olfato, de la vista y del oído, se sumaban a sus diestros movimientos. _

__Usarás ese poder para eliminar a Robin y a Terra_

_CB apretó los dientes y los puños de la impotencia, pero no tenía que perder la cabeza._

__Está bien – respondió con resignación, no tenía otra opción, al menos no en este momento._

__Y quiero que les hagas saber tus motivos mientras los vas matando, que los humilles manifestando tu odio con palabras_

__Ellos sabrán que es mentira – dijo CB muy seguro_

__No, porque tú te encargarás de que sea lo más creíble posible – aseguró Slade - además la máscara que tienes puesta evitará que se fijen en tus patéticas expresiones y no tendrán oportunidad de descubrir la verdad _

__Bien, lo haré – dijo con rabia contenida - pero conste que lo hago no porque sea verdad que los odio, ya que si ellos me ven como un tonto es porque les he dado razones para pensarlo _

__Excelente – dijo satisfecho – no me interesa el por qué o el cómo, sólo me interesa que lo hagas… ahora mismo vamos al campo de batalla_

_Slade avanzó hasta lo que se supone era la salida _

__... – con resignación, el chico verde lo siguió, pero antes de salir Slade se giró hacia él y le lanzó algo, lo cual atrapó al vuelo. _

__Ponte esto – le ordenó al lanzarlo_

_CB miró lo que tenía en la mano y vio una argolla._

__¿Para qué? – cuestionó desconfiado_

__Para que a tu noviecita no se le ocurra pasarse de lista y trate de penetrar en tu mente o usar sus poderes – explicó con serenidad Slade, antes de voltearse para salir _

__¿De dónde sacaste esto?_

__Estaba junto al diamante _

__... – Chico Bestia se puso el anillo y siguió a Slade hacia su destino, con la mayor de las tristezas._

_Y así llegaron a encarar a los titanes, sus ahora ex-compañeros. Se enfrentó a ellos, los lastimó tanto física como psicológicamente, diciendo excusas que no eran reales para él, pero debía hacerlas reales para ellos, sólo para deleite de Slade. Tuvo que hacerlo creíble en todos los sentidos._

_Se sentía miserable. _

_Afortunadamente Raven no estuvo allí. Lo último que quería era verla sufrir, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la encararía también a ella. Y con tal de que viva, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor._

_Después de volver a la guarida de Slade. No podía más que pensar en la posible solución a este problema. Lastimosamente por más que pensaba, no encontraba una salida a esta situación. Él no era el mejor pensando, y se sentía tan frustrado por eso. _

__Mañana los asesinaras – escuchó la voz de Slade en la oscuridad - pero hoy vas a hacer un pequeño trabajo _

__¿Qué trabajo? – preguntó con indignación_

_**/*/*/*/Fin Del Flash Back/*/*/*/**_

Después de eso, le indicó lo que debía hacer. En resumen, su objetivo era robar un arma de los laboratorios Wayne; y obviamente, al hacer eso, volvería a ver a los titanes. Y de seguro, a Raven.

Y así sucedió. Peleó, pero esta vez se dedicó más a esquivar y salir de allí lo antes posible. Y todo iba bien hasta que apareció Raven. La verdad, ya se había imaginado que sería doloroso encararla a ella, pero no tanto.

Ella se le acercó y le habló. Su corazón se le aceleró como una metralleta en su pecho al tenerla tan cerca. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que le hagan daño…

__Un paso en falso y la chica morirá _– había amenazado Slade en ese momento, a través del comunicador que tenía en su oído.

A Chico Bestia no le quedó más remedio que seguir con su actuación y romperle el corazón a su amada, sintiendo una estaca con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y no importaba si ella llegaba a odiarlo, con tal de que esté bien.

Raven no podía usar sus poderes con él, y tampoco podía sentir sus emociones, de haberlo hecho habría notado que él nunca dejó de amarla. Pero lastimosamente no era el caso, Slade se las había arreglado para anteponerse a cualquier posibilidad de riesgo.

Sabía bien que lo que quería Slade era torturarlos, no físicamente, sino emocional. Siempre fue así. Porque la cicatriz es mucho más dolorosa interna que externamente. Y poniendo a los titanes a pelear contra un amigo era lo peor que podía hacer, sin mencionar que para Raven no era sólo un amigo.

Y mañana, tendría que _matar_ a sus amigos. O al menos, eso era lo que Slade quería.

Pero aprovecharía la noche para buscar una salida a esta pesadilla. No se daría por vencido.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Los jóvenes titanes entraron en completo silencio a la Torre. Nadie decía nada, la depresión era tangible en el aire.

_Lo mejor, por ahora, es irnos a dormir para guardar energías – aconsejó el líder del equipo - probablemente CB aparezca mañana, eso fue lo que él dijo

_No creo que pueda dormir – comentó Starfire, pero de todas formas se fue a su habitación, junto con Cyborg cuyo cuarto estaba en la misma dirección. Terra en silencio, también se retiró.

_Yo me iré a mi casa – dijo Kid Flash - si me necesitan no duden en llamarme – dijo antes de irse, Robin asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

_Yo también me voy – dijo Jazmín tomando su máscara para irse

_Espera – la detuvo Robin - toma, para que estemos comunicados – le entregó un comunicador titán

_Ok – dijo ella tomándolo y luego se fue.

_Estoy tan triste, amigo Cyborg – comentó la pelirroja mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo en el pasillo – y nuestra amiga Raven…

_Desde que llegamos desapareció de nuestra vista, de seguro está en su cuarto

_Debe sentirse destrozada – dijo Starfire agachando la cabeza – no puedo creer que no hayamos logrado descubrir nada sobre lo que le sucede a Chico Bestia… ¿y si en verdad nos odia?

_Sabía que estar en la biblioteca no le haría nada bien u_u

_¡Cyborg! – lo regañó la tamaraneana - ¡no es momento de hacer bromas!

_Lo siento, es que… como ya no hay nadie para animarnos aquí…

_*Sniff*

_Ya, tranquila, hermanita, no quise… o_oU

_¡Buaaaaaahhh! – estalló en llanto sobresaltando a Cyborg- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, amigo? ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER? – preguntó con desesperación – yo no quiero que se destruya nuestra hermosa amistad

_No te preocupes, Star… - trató de confortarla poniendo una mano en su hombro - estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, tú sabes que siempre se solucionan las cosas, no es así? – le regaló una sonrisa

_... – Starfire sonrió también, con esperanza brillando en sus verdes ojos.

Mientras tanto, Raven estaba en su habitación.

Sentada en su cama, con la cabeza gacha, dejaba caer sus lágrimas recorriendo su pálido rostro.

Las cosas a su alrededor se agitaban como si un terremoto estuviera atravesando la isla. Y eso por sus poderes, y por pérdida de control y desborde de sus emociones. Aunque si desenvolviera todo lo que tenía dentro, la Torre entera estaría destruida, y estaba poniendo todo de sí para no descontrolarse más.

No podía creer que la vida la castigara de esa forma. Apenas empezaba a experimentar lo que era felicidad junto a alguien que decía amarla con todos sus defectos, y luego se desmoronaba todo. Tal vez, simplemente no esté en su destino ser feliz.

"_Nunca te amé, ¿quién podría amarte? En todos los sentidos eres despreciable"_

Definitivamente, ahora sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto. Aquellas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en su pecho.

Pero ella aún no se había entregado a la desesperanza y la rabia. Por eso aún estaba allí, aguardando al siguiente día para verlo.

No había perdido la esperanza, después de todo, si Slade le dio un anillo barrera, quería decir que había algo de lo que no quería que se entere. Si Chico Bestia estuviera haciendo esto porque quiere, el anillo no habría sido necesario.

Y buscaría la respuesta sin descanso.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Chico Bestia caminó por los oscuros pasillos de la guarida de Slade. Sus sentidos superdesarrollados no sentían presencia cerca, así que siguió avanzando. Con su olfato y vista nocturna buscaba la localización del diamante, sin éxito hasta ahora.

De repente sintió una leve brisa de viento, lo cual le extrañó, ya que estaba en un lugar completamente cerrado.

Guiado por su instinto, entró en una habitación pequeña, donde había apenas una vela sobre una mesa alumbrando en lugar, y al lado de la vela había un libro.

Se acercó a la mesa, la portada del libro tenía palabras con letras de un idioma que no entendía en lo absoluto. Pero de todas formas, lo abrió.

Habían páginas escritas con los mismos símbolos de la portada. Pero hojeando más, encontró páginas en su idioma. Leyó la primera frase de la página…

"_Gema nació y gema morirá. Venció el mal por la fuerza de su corazón, pero no venció su maldición. Su vida y su muerte estarán atadas a una gema, oscura como su destino. Su linaje no está dispuesto a liberarla del yugo de las tinieblas, y quiere arrastrarla consigo para siempre. Pero las tinieblas se combaten con luz, una luz más potente que cualquier otra, para alcanzar la libertad." _

_ _"Raven…"_ - fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, y continuó leyendo. Tenía que haber una respuesta.

"_Vida por vida. El sentimiento más fuerte que ha conocido el universo, la única luz con la potencia necesaria para vencer la oscuridad. Su propia luz no será suficiente, otra luz debe extinguirse por ella, para que brille con más intensidad. Luz por Luz." _

_¿Qué…? – Chico bestia frunció el ceño tratando de comprender el sinnúmero de metáforas - ¡Maldición! – gritó con frustración – ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! – se agarró la cabeza odiándose a sí mismo por no comprender – debe haber algo más… - siguió buscando con desesperación entre las páginas – tiene que haber… ¡AGH! – lo último que supo fue que sintió un punzante dolor en el cuello antes de caer desmayado sobre la mesa.

_Ahora estás completamente bajo mi control – dijo Slade, quien acababa de inyectarle una sustancia a CB - necesito que los mates a todos – profirió con desprecio - los titanes pagarán, ¿y qué mejor castigo que te asesine tu propio amigo?

.

.

.

**Continuará… … … … … … … de veras**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora

No se preocupen en dejar review, no lo merezco! *sale corriendo*


End file.
